Stone Cold
by LifeAfterYou21
Summary: The Shadows want answers. They think Kid Flash has them. Wally goes through torture from the Shadows so the can obtain that information. Does Kid Flash really have the information? Or are the Shadows just playing with him to get to the League?
1. Fighting It

**Based on what you guys voted, this is the story that I'm going to start to write! Reviews are always nice…just to let you guys know… So tell me what you think and suggestions and ideas are always welcomed. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything**

* * *

'_Link established,' _M'gann thought to everyone.

'_Good; M'gann, you go with Robin. You two are the most likely to disappear. Go inside, get the information and stay hidden. Artemis and Kid-don't complain- you're scouting the perimeter. Superboy, you and I will be on the roof waiting for Robin and M'gann. If any trouble occurs, Superboy and I will come to help. Team, depart,"_ Aqualad directed.

Miss Martian turned into camouflage mode and Robin…was nowhere to be found, go figures. Aqualad and Superboy put their arms on each other's shoulders. Superboy jumped and landed on the roof. From there, they went into hiding. Artemis and Kid Flash just glared at each other before departing different ways, covering the perimeter of the building. The Team was set out to retrieve information about the shadows and come back without any complications. And you thought that Batman didn't tell jokes!

They all knew it. They all knew something was going to go wrong. And you know what? They all knew this building was a goner. This building was going to be blown sky high, because that's how it usually ended. This place was in a big ditch. Kid Flash and Artemis was on top of the ditch, watching for anything that might come along. Along the perimeter of the ditch was a thicket of trees. Basically, it was a small forest in the middle of nowhere. Kid Flash zoomed around the entire perimeter and even passed Artemis, who almost tripped him by the way, and stood back in the spot he started at. He groaned and thought, _'M'gann, Robin; are you almost done?'_

He waited for an answer before Robin responded with, _'Geez, calm down KF, we're almost to the area.'_

Great, so they're not even there yet. If he knew what Robin did on getting information out of anything without getting caught, he would've been in and out already. Unfortunately, that isn't the case and he has to deal with what he's got. _'Hey Arty…'_ Kid Flash started

'_Oh God, what?' _she asked annoyed

'_I didn't even do anything to annoy you yet! Why are you snapping at me?'_ Kid Flash asked

'_No, but I know you're going to,' _she informed him.

'_I wasn't going to-what's that?'_ Kid Flash asked as he narrowed his eyes

Kid Flash looked at it closely and mumbled, "Oh no."

Kid Flash ran over to where Artemis was and picked her up. He ran away from where she previously was, and it was a good thing he did too. Right where Artemis was once standing was now replaced with a javelin. He stopped and set Artemis down. From the shadows, came Sportsmaster. Artemis got her bow out and fired away. Sportsmaster deflected all of them without a problem. Kid Flash abandoned Artemis and ran away. Artemis growled and thought, _'Way to leave me alone!'_

She was now proven wrong. He didn't abandon her; he just got a better angle. He ran around a circle and came up behind Sportsmaster and tackled him to the ground. They gripped each other's hands and started an arm strength match. _'Supey, Aqualad; this would be a good time to come in.' _Wally thought

'_We are currently occupied with what is inside. You'll have to make do.' _Aqualad told him

'_What? I don't remember Robin or M'gann calling in for help!'_ Artemis told him

'_That's because you two were too busy bickering,'_ Superboy responded with a growl.

Artemis and Kid Flash didn't say anything back. Suddenly, Kid Flash couldn't keep up with Sportsmaster anymore. He flipped Kid Flash backwards and into the forest. Artemis heard him groan as he hit a tree. Artemis fired arrows at his feet and he continued to stumble. She was about to fire again when she heard a seductive voice say, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Wouldn't want him to get hurt, would you?"

Artemis turned around to see Cheshire holding her Sai to Kid Flash's throat with her other hand gripping his hair. Kid Flash was currently kneeling on the ground in pain. Artemis lowered her weapon and Cheshire said, "Now that's a good girl."

Kid Flash started vibrating and Cheshire screamed as she was burned and let go of Kid Flash. He ran at Sportsmaster again and they went tumbling down the ditch. As they were falling down, they were punching each other and kicking each other. They stopped at the bottom and tried pinning one another underneath. Sportsmaster was the better fighter, being more experienced and not having limits, and pinned Kid Flash down. He punched him in the face three times before stopping. He gave out a dry laugh and said to Kid Flash, "You and your little Team is here to get information about the Shadows, but let me tell you boy, there is none."

Kid Flash's eyes widened and said, "It was a false trail; you-"

"Doesn't matter what I did kid. We needed someone who knows where the location of League headquarters is."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but the League isn't here to tell you that information." Kid Flash smiled

"Oh, I know that. Odds are, you and your Team would know that."

"We don't," Wally growled.

"We'll see," Sportsmaster said before he jabbed something into his leg.

Kid Flash screamed in pain before blacking out from the injection. Sportsmaster smiled underneath his mask and picked Kid Flash up bridal style. He ran back up the ditch, where his two daughters were fighting, and stopped. "Time to go little girl," he told Cheshire.

"Let him go!" Artemis yelled

"Sorry sis, orders are orders," Cheshire purred.

Cheshire threw a smoke bomb down and disappeared along with her dad and Kid Flash. This however, was no ordinary smoke bomb. Artemis started choking on it and got down on her hands and knees. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Aqualad and Superboy. Artemis was choking uncontrollably now and it was getting hard to breath. Superboy picked her up and sprinted for the Bio-Ship. Once he got there, he set her down in their mini Med Bay. Aqualad came over and put an oxygen mask on her. She started to calm down instantly as she was gasping for breath. She was incredibly dizzy and she looked at everyone. All was there except Kid Flash and M'gann. "We have to go after Sportsmaster and Cheshire! They have-"

"We know, which is why Miss M is following them now," Robin answered.

They all walked into the main area where M'gann was flying the ship. They all sat down in their seats and looked forward. Nothing was there…that was the problem. "Status report," Aqualad said directed towards M'gann.

"I-I don't know. They were there one moment, and when we rounded this corner of the mountain, they just…disappeared…I'm so sorry, I tried my best."

"It is not your fault M'gann. We'll report back to the cave and assess the situation there." Aqualad directed

* * *

"This is unacceptable," Batman said to The Team.

This was one of the only times that Batman presented himself to the cave. Flash was there as well, and he was not a happy camper. "I'm not going to ask what happened. I just want to know what plan you have Bats to get him back." Flash said

"I don't know, right now we are working off of dead leads." Batman responded to the speedster

Barry sighed and said, "Didn't you say that you and Robin were deciphering the technology they're using? Hack that and we can hack whatever they have. Can't we track them from there?"

"Possibly, but it's going to take time." Batman told him

"How much time?" Barry asked anxiously

"Three days," Robin interrupted.

"THREE DAYS?" Barry yelled

Everyone stepped back from The Flash. They never saw one of the most caring and understanding League members yell. It was honestly shocking. "Robin, report back to Gotham. You start tonight," Batman told his protégé.

Robin nodded and stalked towards the zeta beams. It announced his departure and soon everyone left. Artemis was the last to leave, and as she was leaving, she couldn't help but feel…guilty.

She shook that feeling off and went home. All she wondered were two things.

1. What was The Flash going to do about Wally missing?

2. Is Wally okay?

* * *

Wally finally woke up and looked at where he was. The only problem was that he couldn't even lift up his head. He couldn't even move. Right then and there, he knew what was going on. He was trapped in an anti-gravity ray. If gravity isn't there, he can't run, and if he can't run, than he's literally stuck. He can't move, and Flash even warned him about this, because this was once used on him. To be blunt, it was some-what painful. You have to try to keep yourself up otherwise you won't get back up. Wally did exactly that.

He realized at that point, that they were specifically after him. If the Shadows planned this, than he was in big trouble. He was going to pull through this. He was strong; he was going to make it. Sportsmaster walked in and Wally could barely saw him. He was strong; he was going to be okay.

Hopefully

* * *

**That's the first chapter! Tell me what you think! REVIEW OR I WILL NOT CONTINUE because that's the way it works. REVEW REVIEW REVIEW and tell me what you think **


	2. The Past and Future

**Wow, that was a lot of reviews for just one chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner, I was trying to finish a story. I was close to, but then the reviews told me not to and what was supposed to be my ending chapter ended up being a cliff hanger for like two more chapters….so yeah. Anyway suggestions and ideas are always welcomed! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

"Let's get this over with," Sportsmaster growled.

He bent down next to Wally and Wally looked up to glare in his eyes. He was struggling to keep his body up. It took a lot of effort to do so. He needed to get out of it. If he gets out of it, than he can run and run until he's safe. He was hoping that the Shadows didn't anticipate him escaping the anti-gravity ray and didn't plan anything else for him. "Yeah, let's get this over with; I'm supposed to have pirogues for dinner tonight. They're my favorite," Wally joked to mask his fear.

Sportsmaster glared at him and clenched his fists against his pants. He was trying to hold back. He didn't want to hit Kid Flash. Well, not yet anyway. Wally didn't want to get hit either. If Sportsmaster punched him, than he would go flying across the room. Let's just say that that wouldn't feel good at all.

Wait a minute.

If Sportsmaster _did_ hit him hard enough, he would be out of the anti-gravity ray. He would be free. Great, now he just needed to get beat up so he can run to safety. Life can be so cruel sometimes. To get away and be safe, he had to get hurt. More importantly, he had to provoke Sportsmaster enough so that he would get hit. Funny, he was avoiding getting hit for years, but now he wants to get hit. Even if Sportsmaster did hit Wally, he was used to it. He could take a hit and no give a care in the world.

Sportsmaster continued, "Don't be smart with me boy, I don't tolerate that."

"Clearly," Wally teased.

Sportsmaster glared and said, "Where is the Justice League Headquarters located?"

Wally rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, because I'll just out-right tell you since you asked _so_ nicely."

"Fine, have it your way. Tell me where it is and you get to live with very little injuries."

"No," Wally said bluntly.

"I'm giving you one last chance," he threatened.

Wally went completely off topic and asked, "Does it bother you that your voice is always so scratchy and unattractive? Maybe if you coughed or cleared your throat you could sound normal again."

Sportsmaster had it with him. He pulled his hand back and punched Kid Flash in the face. Just as he wanted; as in part of his plan to escape, not as if he always wanted to get punched in the face by Sportsmaster, because that would be a crappy goal. Kid Flash was flung backwards and out of the anti-gravity ray. He smiled and stood up. Sportsmaster's eyes widened in realization. Now he was pissed. He charged at Kid Flash but he just ran around him and pushed him forwards. Sportsmaster stumbled forward and Kid Flash took that chance to turn and run out the door. He thought he was going to be free. He thought that it would be easy for him to get out from here on. Don't you just love someone who is optimistic?

He didn't notice Cheshire hiding in the shadows and she released metal balls on the floor. Wally only noticed them last second, but it was too late. He slipped on them and fell on his back with a groan. "I can't believe I fell for that again; literally," he said out loud.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" Cheshire purred as she hauled Kid Flash to his feet

She put his hands behind his back and put handcuffs on them. Wally shrugged and said, "One could only try."

He vibrated again and burned her once again. She shrieked in pain and backed away from him. "I can't believe you fell for that again!"

Wally rolled on his back and looped his feet through his hands so that his hands were in front of him. Something he learned from Robin. He got up and ran just as Cheshire reached for him again. It was more difficult to run with his hands bound together, and the handcuffs were digging into his skin so they started bleeding. He kept running though. He turned the corner to be faced with Sportsmaster again. Sportsmaster punched him and sent him to the ground. He didn't hesitate to bend down and electrocute Kid Flash. Wally's body compulsed and Sportsmaster didn't ease up on him. Wally screamed out in pain. He almost got away. The pain became unbearable, and darkness overcame him.

So close

* * *

"Flash? Shouldn't you be looking for Wally?" Miss Martian asked

"I was, but Bats and Mini Bats kicked me out," Flash said.

"Oh, well are they doing anything to find him?" she asked

"Yeah, they said they can try and hack a frequency. When fighting Cheshire her com link fell out. Using that, they can probably track that and hack their frequency and videos and what not." He explained

"How long will that take?" Kauldar asked

"Even for them it could take a couple hours," Flash said sadly.

Everyone in the room groaned, which was everyone except for Artemis who had left. "Recognized: Red Arrow B06," the computer announced.

"Fantastic…" Barry groaned under his breathe

Suddenly his com link went off, "Flash, take Red Arrow away from us. _Now," _Batman demanded.

Flash did as he was told. He ran into the room Batman and Robin were occupying, picked up Roy, and ran into the living room where the rest of the Team was sitting. He put Roy down and Roy did look angry. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Because it only happened about one or two hours ago?" Flash said as if it was obvious

Which is was

Roy glared at him and said, "Who took him?"

"The Shadows; more specifically, Sportsmaster and Cheshire," Conner supplied.

Roy nodded and looked around. He frowned at a lack of a team member. "Where's Artemis?"

"She said she went home, why?" Miss Martian asked

"Isn't it funny how Wally disappears from the Shadows and then she suddenly leaves afterwards?" Roy hinted

"Roy, we will not jump to conclusions. Artemis hasn't seen her mother in three days, so we permitted her to go home." Kauldar explained

"Sure, that was her excuse. She's probably off with the Shadows now to torture or kill Wally," Roy said with venom.

"Please, don't say that in front of me," Barry pleaded.

He couldn't stand the idea of his nephew being hurt or killed.

Because as of a two weeks ago, Wally became his responsibility. He wasn't going to see him hurt anymore. He was hurt to almost the point where he could've died if he didn't have his powers. That scarred Barry to no ends. He wasn't going to let Wally get into that kind of situation again. Not if he has anything to do with it. This wasn't going to happen to him again. Barry was going to be there for Wally this time. Flash didn't want to hear anymore of Roy's 'traitor' talk. He didn't like what he said, so he went to go talk to Black Canary. "Hey BC, how are you?"

"I should be asking you that. After what Wally went through, I would think that you would be on edge," she replied.

"I am on edge. I couldn't help him before, and now I can and he's still getting hurt," he admitted.

He really wanted to talk to someone about it. It was either Black Canary or Iris. Right now, Iris didn't know. He was going to tell her if Wally wasn't back with them by tonight. He just wanted to avoid her panicking. "You know Wally's concerned about you."

"What?" Barry asked confused

"When we talk about… what happened, he mentions you a lot."

"Why is he concerned about me?"

"Because you gave him everything that _he _didn't. He is concerned that it has something to do with him. He's scarred that him living with you will ruin your life too," she said sadly.

"He said that? How could he think that? Iris and I both love him to death!" Barry exclaimed

"He said he felt like you would get sick of him."

"I could never. Wally, he's- he's….my god I can't believe he thought that." Barry said speechless

"You know what?" Black Canary said

"What?" Barry asked

"For such a happy kid around his friends, he is the most depressed kid I have ever met," she said truthfully.

"It's upsetting that this would happen to such a good kid."

"Hey, that's what makes Wally, well, Wally! He's past made him sweet and caring; despite his flirting." She added

Barry laughed and responded, "Yeah, he does do that a lot. Did he say anything else?"

Black Canary didn't respond immediately. She wasn't telling him something. Now Barry had to know what Wally said. "What did he say Dinah?"

She looked at him and sighed, "He's scarred that you'll become just like him."

Barry had to sit down for this news. How could he think that? He would never be anything like that monster! Robin walked into the room and said, "We have a video feed, but no sound."

Flash ran out the door to look at the video. He was going to find out where Wally was. He was going to rescue him and take him home before Iris knows anything about it. He was going to make sure that Wally feels loved instead of hated. He was going to make sure he survived this. And more importantly, he was going to find out what the Shadows wanted with is nephew. Out of all the people, they chose Kid Flash? Wouldn't they choose someone like Artemis or Miss Martian because they could be easier to take? No, they had to take Kid Flash for a reason that Barry will find out about.

* * *

Cheshire watched the young hero as he stayed unconscious from the shock earlier. His hands were above his head and were chained to the ceiling. His feet were also bound to the floor and his mouth was gaged. They knew the first tactic wasn't going to work, but it was worth a shot. Now they were going to torture him for the information that they needed. They were instructed to use any means necessary.

She still wondered herself on why they had to specifically had to get Kid Flash. They guess he was the easiest. They couldn't take Artemis; Cheshire wouldn't have that. Capturing Robin would be useless; he was a Bat after all. They couldn't take Superboy because even though Luthor seems to have an endless supply of Kryptonite, they didn't have any and were currently in an argument with Luthor. Nobody wanted to take the martian for the fear of their minds would be messed up. Besides, they didn't want her sending telepathic messages that could lead them to find her. They needed this information. They didn't take Aqualad because they just barely got Kid Flash so trying to tame Aqualad would be impossible. Even though Kid Flash wasn't easy to get at all, he was at the time, the most convenient as well.

What were they going to do anyway? So what they wanted to know where the Justice League had their headquarters, but she thought that was what the clone Roy was for. For him to get into the Justice League and report back information. Something was up. The Shadows had something else in mind. They didn't want to know where the Justice League Headquarters is, they just want to hurt Kid Flash. Sure, the Shadows can be ruthless, but not without a person. So what motive was there? Did Kid Flash ever assault them directly or cause them to anger the Shadows? Maybe his mentor did something and he was the play doll to experiment on for the Flash to watch. What did Kid Flash do that made the Shadows take interest in him? Either way, Kid Flash did something to provoke them.

She rubbed her hands at where she was burned by him. To their knowledge, he wasn't even supposed to be able to do that yet! How did they not know of this? Cheshire was angry, and wanted nothing more than for him to wake up so he can feel the pain she wanted to give to him. He burned her twice and they still hurt, not that anybody in this god forsaken place would care. She was angry that he was able to do that to her twice in one day. Cheshire was going to take all her anger out on Kid Flash.

He was screwed

* * *

**Sorry that was a bit short. What do you think? REVIEW OR I WILL NOT CONTINUE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Cheshire

**Thank you so much for the reviews, and to those we kept begging me to update…that made me feel good inside! So, not really much to say but, Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Years!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything**

* * *

"How are we going to keep him here?" Cheshire asked

"Easy little girl. We just keep him in the anti-gravity trap," he said simply.

"Yeah, because that worked so well last time," she replied sarcastically.

Sportsmaster growled, but the cat continued. "You know what? You're right; keeping him there could work if you just don't lose your temper again."

Sports master took a swing at her, but she did a backflip to jump out of the way. "See what I mean? You're just a ball of anger, aren't you?" She teased

"You make me angry."

"Have you ever tried therapy? Maybe it could be good for you. You could actually be successful as a villain too."

"Shut it or I'll kill you," he threatened.

"Like Artemis and I haven't heard that threat before; maybe if you weren't so angry, you'd do your job right and you wouldn't have to train your daughters to do all the work for you. Oh and Artemis is a hero now, look how we'll that turned out!" The Assassin pointed out

"Go check on the boy," he ordered.

"Sure, I'll do the dirty work for you again," she said as she walked towards he prisoner's cell.

Sports master clenched his fists and watched his daughter strut away.

* * *

Flash, Batman, Robin, Black Canary and Roy all watched the screen. The Team didn't know about this yet. In Batman's terms, 'if they ask about it, then we'll tell them.' It was showing three empty hallways and a room. Robin fast-forwarded until he saw a blur. He re-winded it to the beginning and they watched. It was in the first hallway and they watched as Wally ran past it. He then proceeded into the next hallway. "Oh no…" Robin said as he pointed to Cheshire in the shadows.

They watched as she released small balls on the floor and he tripped. "He would've noticed her if speedsters weren't so impulsive," Batman commented.

"Shut up Batman," Barry mumbled.

Black Canary gave a small smile. Bruce and Barry were friends, and it was good to see that Bruce was trying to lighten his mood with a joke. A cruel joke, but a joke none of the less.

They continued to watch. Cheshire put him in cuffs, and they were talking. Suddenly Wally vibrated and Cheshire flinched back. "I didn't know Wally could do that," Roy said.

"He can, he just doesn't like to. He's scarred he'll go too fast and end up in the speed force." Barry explained

They all nodded at him and looked back at the screen. He was on his back and put the cuffs in front of him. Everyone in the room looked at Robin. He just looked at the screen. He smiled proudly and nodded his head. Wally ran out of the screen shot and into the third hallway. He was punched in the face by Sportsmaster and immediately electrocuted until he passed out. They noticed as Sportsmaster dragged him away, that his wrists were bleeding. "You were so close Wally," Barry whispered.

Barry's phone rang and he looked at the caller ID. "Crap…."

He picked it up and said, "Hey Iris, how are you?"

"I'm at the cave."

"Um…he's somewhere…"

"No I'm pretty sure he's still on this Earth."

"Yeah he's missing…"

"Yes I'm looking for him!"

"A couple hours give or take."

"Because I didn't want you to worry!"

"Yeah I know….."

"I'll find him."

"Love you too."

"Yeah I know I can't."

"Bye," he said as he hung up.

"Well?" Black Canary asked

"I'm not allowed to come home yet."

Everyone snickered except for Batman. By now, everyone just assumed that he was laughing his ass off in his head. "Alright, can you tell where that feed is coming from?" Barry asked

"It'll take time," Batman responded as he and Robin went back to work.

"If we have any," Barry said as he watched Sportsmaster and Cheshire talk in a room.

Cheshire than left the room angrily and Barry prayed that Wally would hang on until he could find him.

* * *

Cheshire slammed the door shut as she entered the room Wally was in. His hands were still cuffed together, only there was a chain attached to them that hung from the ceiling. His hands were hung way above his head, forcing him into a kneeling position. He may be able to vibrate, but he can't vibrate through solid objects. Cheshire purposely did put the anti-gravity ray on him. She wanted to hurt him, and she can't do that if that ray is in her way. She wants the information now, and she _will _dispose of him.

She stopped in front of him and put her hands on her hips. She knew he was awake. They've been monitoring him. "I know you're awake."

Kid Flash raised his head and looked at her. He smiled and said, "You watching me while I sleep? I thought only Santa could do that."

"Funny," she replied dryly.

She took the chain from the ceiling and grasped it firmly in her hand. She whipped it around so the speedster was forced to get up and move with it until he slammed into the wall. He groaned and Cheshire held him firmly. "I know all about your metabolism. You don't have enough energy to do anything right now, so do what I say." She hissed in his ear

"Nah, I think I like this wall better than you."

She took him away from the wall and slammed him back into it. "Is it still your favorite?"

"Yeah, I think it's better looking than you," he shot back.

She swung the chain around again and he slammed into a corner and sunk to the ground. He groaned as he rolled his head back. Through the doors, two Hench men brought in a giant tank of water and a video camera. "Oh no…" he mumbled

"Since you like to make jokes, I'm going to assume you like games."

"It depends on the game. I'm not a big fan of the games the Joker plays," Wally responded tiredly.

"Shame, because I am."

She grabbed him by the hair and hauled him to his feet. She brought him over to the tank and made his face look downwards into the water. "Go," said one of the Hench men as he pressed one of the recording buttons. "Tell me where the Justice League Headquarter is," she commanded.

"Well it's not here," he replied sarcastically. She dumped his head in the water and held it there for thirty seconds. She lifted his head back out and immediately put it back in. Wally barely got a breath. She repeated this five times before she stopped. Wally gasped for air and he started choking. Once he calmed down Cheshire asked him again, "Where is the Justice League Headquarter?"

"Probably in the places you haven't checked."

She dumped his head in again. While she did that, Wally thought about some things. He thought of his Team mates and how they are probably going to be watching this. He had to make it look like he was alright. He knew they were strong, but M'gann was a bit uneasy. He wanted them to know he could take care of himself.

Cheshire lifted his head and he tried to catch a breath but he failed. His head was back in the water and he thought about Roy. Dear god, he's probably making the League's life a living hell right now. Wally smiled underwater about that. Even though he was in pain right now, he tried to focus on the good things. And those things always made him smile, no matter what. That's what got him through the first part of his life.

The assassin pulled his head out again and Wally managed to get a breath before he plunged back into the water. This time he thought of Uncle Barry. He was trying to stay strong. He wanted to show him that he wasn't as useless as _some_ people told him. He hoped Uncle Barry wouldn't be ashamed of him. He just didn't want him to hate him. He didn't want to mess up his second chance.

Wally's head came to the surface again, and it stayed there. Wally choked again and he looked in the camera. He was a bit shaky and was still trying to breathe properly. He looked at Cheshire again. All he saw was her mask, but he was sure that even if she wasn't wearing a mask, she would have the same expression on. She would be smiling on how much pain she was causing him. Not like that wasn't a familiar look for Wally anyway; just a week ago he was given that look.

"How about we do a different question? Since you obviously don't know the answer to the first one."

Kid Flash didn't respond, so she continued. "Who are you?"

"Kid Flash."

"What's your civilian name?"

"I have multiple ones; First, middle, and last."

"What's your last?"

"Last what?"

"What is your last name you annoy twit?"

"Hey I'm not that annoying!"

Cheshire groaned and started with a new question. "Where do you live?"

"With my parents."

"Where do your parents live?"

"With me."

"Where do you all live?"

"Together."

"Where is your house?"

"Next to my neighbor's house."

"Where is your neighbor's house?"

"If I tell you, you won't believe me," Wally said with a smile.

Cheshire grinned under her mask. "Tell me," she commanded.

"Next to my house," Wally said with a chuckle.

She narrowed her eyes and swung him against the wall. Wally grunted and Cheshire came over and back handed him to the ground. She pulled him up by the hair again and kicked him in the ribs, getting the speedster to scream in pain. She punched him in the face again, getting him a black eye and a split lip. She continued to beat him, and Wally said something that he probably shouldn't have said. He said it without even realizing it. "DAD STOP!"

Those seem like the magic words.

Cheshire stopped and bent down to him. "Well, well, well. Looks like we have a broken record here."

Wally looked down and she grabbed his face so he could look her in the eye. His left eye was swollen shut and his lip was bleeding. If he smiled, his teeth would be all bloody. The man with the camera got in real close to get a look at his face. "Would you look at that?" Cheshire said as she moved Kid Flash's right cheek so it was showing in the camera

"Little Flash sprung a leak," she said referring to the single tear that rolled down his cheek.

"Pathetic," she said as she pushed his head into the wall again.

Wally gave a dry laugh and said, "Isn't the worst thing I've been called."

Cheshire looked down at him and said, "Than I'll have to change that."

The camera shut off and Cheshire left the room. Wally was alone again. And now, his heart was feeling worse than his body.

* * *

"Robin, stay and continue to hack the files. Flash, come with me." Batman instructed

Robin continued typing. Kauldar was there with him as well as Roy. Flash asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"You and I are going patrolling in Gotham. I lost time and I need you to help me make up for it."

"Did Batman just say he needed help?" Barry asked in mock shock

"Shut up and go before two speedsters go missing," he threatened.

Batman strut to the zeta beam (yes, strut) and transported to Gotham. "Hey that wasn't even remotely funny!" Flash called after him as he stepped through.

They arrived in the Bat Cave and Batman was getting in his Batmobile. "Keep your com-link on and tell me if you found and criminal activity," Batman ordered as he zoomed out of the cave.

"Aye Aye Captain!" He said as he ran off

Flash ran all over the city. All he found were petty thugs, and Batman said to just 'take them out' without him. So he did. He ran ontop of the roof Batman said to meet him at. He said it was something important and to be there fast. Well, _duh._

Flash arrived to see Batman staring down Cheshire. The Scarlet Speedster glared at her and said, "Where's Kid Flash?"

"You wouldn't believe the trouble he cause us." She said

"Who's us?" Batman asked

"Really, you should know, I mean, aren't you the Batman?"

"I'm just a man trying to make a difference," he told her.

"How sweet, however I didn't come here to hear a sob story."

"I wasn't going to tell you one," Batman chided back.

"Witty, just like the little red head; the only difference is that he didn't fair off too well because of it."

"What did you do to him?" Flash asked

"Why don't you see for yourself?" She asked as she tossed Batman a video camera

Barry's heart was wrenched out of his body, and sewed back in upside down. He reached for the camera, but before he could, Batman tossed it back to Cheshire. "No thanks," he said in mock politeness.

"Ahhh!" Barry whined

"We don't want to see it," Batman told Flash.

"I want to see my kid!" Flash argued

"Not like that you don't," he warned him.

"Fine," Cheshire said interrupting. "I guess I'll just tell Speedy that you don't want to see him ever again. I mean, he already told me a little something about himself."

"What did he say?" Flash asked

She might be bluffing, but Barry had to know just in case. "What's the point of having a secret if you're just going to tell it?" She said as she backed into the shadows

Flash went to go after her, but Batman held him back. "Let her go," he ordered.

"No! She has Kid, I can't let her go!"

"You can, and you will!"

Cheshire disappeared, but not before she said, "I guess we all had issues with our father figures."

* * *

"Play it, play it, play it, play it, play it, play it, play it, play it, play it, pla-"

"SHUT UP ROBIN!" Flash finally yelled

"Please," Robin added.

Flash groaned as he rubbed his temples. "I told you already, I don't have it. Your lovely mentor gave it back."

"So you think," Batman said as he entered the room.

"What did you do? Just tell me and stop playing mind tricks on me!" Flash begged

"When she tossed me the video camera, I took the memory card out and placed a tracker on the camera." He explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

Gosh….Batman can be so arrogant sometimes.

"Really!? Yes! Come, let's go find kid!"

"Wait," Robin said.

"What now?"

"We should watch the video. Maybe we'll be able to see what kind of defenses they have."

"Fine…." Barry groaned

"Plus, I hacked the cameras. I am now in full control of them." Robin said as he praised himself

"Thank you Boy Wonder," Flash said.

They played the tape, and they watched in horror. This time, the Team was there. Let's just say, Superboy had to leave the room to go punch something. M'gann and Zatanna were crying softly while Kauldar, Robin and Roy watched it with painful eyes. Barry was vibrating, but no one stopped him. Soon Artemis came in, but no one noticed. There was one part that disturbed them. It was what Wally said. They got to the part where Cheshire was mauling him, and you heard him say, "DAD STOP!"

Everyone went wide eyed and Artemis gasped. Roy diverted his attention towards her and snapped. I mean come on; we all knew that was going to happen sooner or later.

He loaded his bow and shot at her. She jumped out of the way only to miss it by an inch. He was using the pointy ones too. You know, that ones that are so sharp they'll kill you? Yeah, those.

"What are you doing?" She yelled

He shot another arrow at her and she dodge out of the way again. "Roy stop it right now!" Barry yelled

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"I can," Batman said as he stepped forward.

He grabbed Roy by the arm and twisted it behind his back. While doing that, Roy released the third arrow that was already loaded. No one expect that one to be fired, so it hit someone. They yelled out in pain and Barry knelt down next to them. "Zatanna!" Robin yelled

"I'm going to pull this out, alright?" Barry said to her softly

She nodded her head and some tears went down her cheeks. Robin put her head in his lap and looked down at her sadly. Barry grabbed the arrow and pulled it out of her shoulder. She screamed out in pain and kicked her legs. "See what you did?" Batman growled in Roy's face from the other side of the room

"It was meant to hit Artemis! She's the mole!"

"I don't want to hear about your insecurities of you getting replaced and taking your anger out on her. We have to find Wallace and now we have a team member down. All because you got jealous. Leave," he growled.

Roy shoved him off, and did exactly that. Flash zoomed over to the Med Bay were a doctor took care of her. Flash came back in and said, "Alright, now it's time to finally get kid back."

"Where is he?" Artemis asked

"Canada," Robin said.

"Canada…." The Team groaned at the same time.

* * *

**Well, how was that? I hope you all liked it! REVIEW OR I WILL NOT CONTINUE, that's how it works. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Our Kid

**Thank you all for the reviews! I looked at all of them and thought that I would be nice and update! Aren't I the sweetest? Anyway I just want to let you know, I LOVE CANADA! (****HopeSproutsWings****) So** **now that you know of my Canadian love, it is time to move on with the story! Suggestions and ideas are always welcomed! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

"Robin are you absolutely sure?" Aqualad asked

"Positive; the tracking device said that this is the spot." Robin said pointed to the ground, "But it's not here anymore. At all; I re-tracked it and now it's not showing up."

"Looks like they played us," Superboy grunted.

"And to what? To get our hopes up?" Artemis asked

"No, this was planned. Either they want us far away from something, or we are right where they want us." The Atlantian told his team

"You kids are so smart," a raspy voice said.

They looked up to see Sportsmaster standing in the Canadian snow. They were currently on Castle Mountain. The snow covered the ground so that if you got near the edge, you would slip off. "Where's Cheshire?" Robin asked

M'gann put up the mind link and Artemis asked, _why are you asking about her? Shouldn't you be asking about Wally?_

_No,_ Robin responded. _If we ask for KF, then he won't tell us. He won't have a problem telling us where Cheshire is. She's too far away._

"Why do you care?" He grunted

"Because she's the one that was confronting us. We were just wondering what kept her so busy from visiting us," Robin quirked back.

"She's busy moving your annoying friend."

"Why is that necessary?" Kauldar asked

"Wouldn't you like to know," Sportsmaster played.

"What are you doing here? We know you didn't come here to chat," Superboy growled.

"Who knew the clone had a brain?" Sportsmaster

Sportsmaster threw an object at them and the Team flinched back in case it was a bomb. It wasn't. It landed on the soft snow and quickly stained it red. They took a closer look and saw that it was Wally's goggles. Everyone stared at horror. Finally Artemis bent down and picked up the goggles, staining her hands in Wally's blood. She held them tight and glared at Sportsmaster. "We don't want him anymore. We want someone else. Someone that we wanted in the first place…" Sportsmaster said with a smile under his mask

_He's playing you…_

_Wally? _M'gann asked in her mind.

Sportsmaster tossed an object in the air, and when it hit the snow, it dripped of red liquid. It was Kid Flash's goggles, with blood all over them. _Wally are you hurt?_ Kauldar asked

…_No…_

_He's lying, _Robin said

_Shut up Rob._

"You can have him back alive if you make the decision quickly," Sportsmaster stated with his arms folded.

"What decision?" Miss Martian asked

"I want one of you…care to take a guess?"

_He's stalling, _Robin told the team.

_Robin, you answer him, buy yourselves more time, _Wally told them.

_Are you sure you can hang on?_ M'gann asked

_Yeah, he's just exaggerating._

"It's not me," Robin said. "I'd like to see you try to get any information out of me."

"Keep going, you're not wrong."

"Well it's not Superboy for sure."

Sportsmaster nodded. _Not M'gann…_

"It's not Miss M, so that leaves Aqualad and Artemis," Robin said.

"Correct; since you did so well, I'll save you the pressure and just take the one I need." He said as he charged

Artemis fired her bow at him which he deflected with his spear. Superboy growled and jumped in the air to land on Sportsmaster. However, henchmen ambushed them from behind. One of them took out Superboy before he hit Sportsmaster. He growled and shot back at the henchman that attack him. Soon, the whole team was fighting the henchmen, not Sportsmaster. Aqualad turned some of the snow around him into water and attacked the one nearest to him. The henchman flinched back, but continued towards him. Aqualad ran at him and started doing hand to hand combat with him. M'gann lifted herself into the air and moved all the little rocks she could find into one giant one. She threw it at a group of three henchmen. What would've knocked them unconscious, not dead; she didn't use that much force, actually turned them into silver goo. "What…" she whispered to herself.

_Everyone, they aren't real. I hit mine and they turned to silver goo! _She informed her team mates

_Good to know, now I can really get angry._ Superboy commented

He released an angry yell and completely tore apart his henchman that turned to silver goo in his hands. Robin did a flip backwards away from a group of five henchmen. He threw three bird-a-rangs at the feet of them. It exploded, and so did the henchmen. The silver goo splattered and got on Robin. Robin smiled at his victory and looked over towards Artemis. She was taking out every henchmen that came at her with her arrows. One would occasionally get close to which she punched back and shot at. Sportsmaster was making a B-Line towards her and Robin yelled, "Artemis, watch out!"

Artemis turned around and her eyes grew big. She had no time to react. Sportsmaster was about to grab her.

If a blur didn't ran into it.

The Team looked in astonishment. Kid Flash tackled Sports master to the ground and they tumbled. "Don't touch her," he growled.

They continued tumbling from KF's force of the hit…a little too close to the edge. "KF!" Robin yelled

The two of them slipped of the mountain. Miss Martian quickly flew over the edge and her eyes glowed green. She brought over Sportsmaster and Kid Flash in the air and set them on the ground. Sportsmaster sat there without moving. Superboy growled and then punched his head off. Soon he became silver goo and soaked through the snow. "Wally, how did you…" M'gann said speechless to his escape

"I told you to buy some time," he smirked.

"Are you hurt?" Kauldar asked

"Not one bit. My injuries healed themselves."

"Alright, let's get back to the cave now," Superboy said.

"Agreed; I believe Flash will be happy to see you and to be able to go home tonight," Kauldar joked.

Everyone was in light spirits that they had Wally back; All but Artemis. She was suspicious about this. No way would it be that easy to get away from the Shadows. There had to be a catch, or something they missed. Wally was right; the Shadows are playing them.

* * *

Flash, Batman, Zatanna with her shoulder wrapped and Black Canary stood waiting in the debriefing room waiting for the Teams arrival. The Team hasn't reported back but the tracking on the Bio Ship said they were headed back. Barry was literally vibrating in his spot. The Cave announce the Bay Doors opening and they waited even more. Finally, the Team came into view. Conner was the first to come in, quickly followed by M'gann. Kauldar came in next and gave a smile. As soon as the next person came in, Barry smiled like there was no tomorrow. Wally was walking around the corner with Robin, but they were silent, which was odd. Barry ran over and gave his nephew a hug, which Wally didn't return to Flash's disappointment. Artemis came in last, glaring at both of the speedsters. "How did you find me?" Wally asked

"Well Bats and Mini Bats," Flash started as he stopped hugging him, "hacked the cameras and then sent a tracker on the video camera Cheshire gave us that led us to you!"

Flash showed him by quickly putting up the security footage of the hallways and rooms that they hacked earlier to prove it to him. "See?" he said without really looking

Wally nodded and everyone turned to face him to talk to him. Their backs were to the computer screen, but Artemis was staring intently at it. "In full control of their cameras, huh?" Artemis whispered to herself as she took control of them

She began looking at the hallways for what she needed. And then she saw it. She started to move the camera back in forth rapidly, and the figure looked at it and glared. She smiled and turned towards the group, now frowning.

"Wally, are you sure you're feeling alright?" Barry asked again

"Never better, though I am hungry," he admitted.

"We'll get some food. You want to change out of your costume though?"

"Yeah sure," he said.

"Here, I'll hold onto your goggles so you don't lose them like you did last time," Barry joked as he held his hand out.

"Okay," he said simply as he put them in his hand.

Right as he did, an arrow was lodged deep into his chest. He looked up and so did everyone else. They saw Artemis with her bow up, and then she put it down, glaring at them. "Artemis!" Barry yelled

"Geez these archery people really want to shot someone today," Zatanna grumbled as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Why don't you look at 'Wally'?" she suggested

They did and gasped. He was bleeding as he pulled out the arrow.

Bleeding silver goo

'Wally' started melting into that silver goo until he was a puddle, and so did the fake goggles in Barry's hand. They all looked back at Artemis and didn't say a word. Kauldar spoke up and said, "How did you know without taking any chances?"

Artemis reached into her quiver and tossed an object at them just like Sportsmaster did. "There was no way that 'Wally' could give the Flash his 'goggles' if Sportsmaster threw them at us."

Flash looked at the blood covered goggles and picked them up. He was so depressed now and asked, "That can't be the only thing that tipped you off."

"We have full control over their camera's remember? Who do you think that is sleeping in the corner?" She asked as she moved aside to show a beaten, sleeping Wally in the same room he was in when they same him. But the video was paused at the time 10:02, at which the Team arrived to see Sportsmaster at 930:00. It was 10:30 now…they were so close

"How did I hear him in my head?" M'gann asked

"Because he really was there," she said.

"Then let's go-" Flash started but Artemis interrupted him.

"I said WAS… Sportsmaster was telling the truth when he said Cheshire was moving him. He's probably gone." She said

She played the live footage and fast-forward it to see Cheshire drag Wally out. They weren't seen again. "They were in the mountain," Batman stated.

"We were so close…" M'gann sighed

"That's why those goo creatures were able to form without us noticing first! They came from the ground and formed behind our back otherwise we would've seen them!" Robin concluded

"But the things he said…. He said to buy him some time! And we did!" M'gann said

"I think he meant that the more time we spent there, the more time he has to live," Robin said gloomily.

"Please…please don't day that in front of me," Barry choked out.

"How was the goo Wally able to know that though?" Conner asked

"I don't know…" Artemis said truthfully

"I do," Batman said as they all looked at him. "It's like a clone; they have the memories of the person they look like. They made this Kid Flash with the help of the original. The fake one could do anything he could and think as he would whether it's something he already did or will do."

"How do you know this?" Zatanna asked

"The League ran into the same issue a couple years ago when Brainiac and Lex Luthor were combined as one. He made us Leaguers only from another Earth; which was much worse," Barry informed them.

"So you think that Lex Luthor and Brainiac are helping him?"

"I don't know about Lex Luthor, but Brainiac might be. We will have to look into it," Batman said.

"So now we're at another dead end," Barry sighed sadly.

"We'll find him," Robin assured him.

"Yeah, but alive or in a body bag?" Barry asked

"Flash-" Black Canary started

"You guys said it himself; he was buying time so he would have more time to live."

"Don't tell me you're giving up on him." Batman spat

"Of course not! But I don't want to get my hopes up either. I want to know we'll be able to find him alive," Barry said.

"I know you do, which is why you're coming with me and we'll be looking for him and clues all night," Batman said.

"Sweet, to the Bat Manor! Wait, what about work?" Barry asked

"I don't have to go, and I know you have two weeks off for…other things," Batman said.

"Oh crap… I have to call Iris. I'll meet you at the Bat Cave." Barry said as he sped into another room

After that the Team started to go home. Except Conner and M'gann… they went to their rooms in the cave and excused themselves when passing the Flash. Artemis was about to leave when Batman put a hand on her shoulder, "Good job out there Artemis."

"Yeah? I don't feel so good about it," she admitted.

"The truth is hard, but it must be told," he advised her.

"Yeah well, I feel bad for raining on everyone's parade."

"If you hadn't shot the fake Wally, worse things could've happened. The Shadows could've gotten information."

"Well anyone could've noticed it. Robin would have," she told the Dark Knight.

"But he didn't; he was…_overwhelmed-"_

"NOT WHELMED BATMAN!" Robin yelled from the zeta beams

"Anyway, he was _OVERWHELMED_ with the fact that a close friend came back and distracted him from certain details. You did good work, be proud of it."

"Is Batman being nice and giving me praise?" Artemis smiled as she raised an eyebrow

"Go home," he said darkly.

* * *

"Hi Iris, we have a problem."

"_What's wrong?" she asked_

"We have court tomorrow," he stated.

_She sighed and said, "I know, I was just thinking about that. What are we going to do? Without Wally, he'll be set free. We'll have no evidence."_

"Hopefully I'll find him before then," he told her.

"_But Barry, what if he's…hurt and we can't cover it up? What do you think the court will think? And the other attorney will eat us alive!"_

"I know; we can try to reschedule it."

"_I can try but no promises," she told him honestly._

"I know babe; sorry for putting so much pressure on you," he apologized.

"_It's alright. Just get our boy home." She said_

"That I can promise will happen," he said smiling through the phone.

"_I know it too. I love you," she said lovingly._

"I love you too, good night."

"_Before you go, just to remind you, when you get Wally back, tell him not to worry about his dad," she told him seriously._

"I will; there's no way I'm letting my kid go live with him again." Barry agreed firmly

"_Our kid, babe." She told him_

"Our kid," Barry agreed.

* * *

**How was that? Tell me what you think and remember….. REVIEW OR I WILL NOT CONTINUE! That's just the way it works. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Emergency

**Hey, so finals are over so now I can write. I need to rant; HOW DARE THEY CANCEL YOUNG JUSTICE! I AM GOING TO KILL THEM! WHY WOULD THEY DO SUCH A THING!? TOO MANY FEELS! I WANT ARTEMIS AND WALLY TO BE TOGETHER AGAIN! I WANT ALL THE QUESTIONS ANSWERED! I need to calm down…but someone will die….Suggestions and ideas are always welcomed! Enjoy! Also, if anyone wants to rant on about what I just did, feel free. I want to hear what you guys have to say.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

"Allen," Batman said.

"Yeah?"

"It's time to go to the Manor."

Barry didn't respond; he just stood there looking at his phone. "You know what that video means, right?" Barry asked

"Of course," Batman scoffed.

"Then why aren't we doing anything?" he asked

"Because it's a bluff."

"That video was sent to us to tell us that if we don't tell them where the Watchtower is, then they kill him! I'm not saying we tell them about the Watchtower…All I'm saying is that we get more involve than the Team. He may be a part of the Team, but he's my nephew and the partner of the Flash…so let the League help." Barry told him a little desperate

"And do what? Let's be honest; most of the League can only destroy things. The other half of the Justice League is no better than where you and I are right now. Our only hope would be The Question but he's too obsessed with Cadmus." Batman growled

"Then why aren't we anywhere near finding him? You saw him…he was being _dragged_ to a new location."

"Think about it Allen; you know why."

"No, I really don't," Barry exaggerated.

"You will."

* * *

"I think you pushed him too hard," Sportsmaster commented to Cheshire.

"He's a speedster; he should be able to take it. I don't know what's wrong with him," she responded.

Sportsmaster and Cheshire were glaring down at Kid Flash as he slept on the stone cold ground of the new location where he was moved to. All Kid Flash did was sleep ever since Cheshire sent out that video. At first they thought he was dead. They were going to dispose of the body when it moaned and they realized he was actually alive. That's why they wanted someone new. They needed someone who would talk to them, or at least show SOME emotion other than sleeping. As soon as they got a new one, then they would dispose of the old. "Go get her tonight," Sportsmaster ordered.

"Like she's going to go willingly; I told you that you failed when training her."

"That's why you're going to use force," Sportsmaster growled at her.

"You can use force with her, but she's my sister and I won't!" Cheshire yelled

"Gone soft Jade?"

"No, I'm just human, not an animal." She said as she started to walk away

"Where do you think you're going?" He demanded

"To get my Artemis; the _right _way."

Sportsmaster laughed and said, "Good luck with that."

"Don't….touch her…." Wally slurred

Sportsmaster grinned under his mask and kicked Wally in the face. "Go back to sleep Speedy."

Wally grunted and put a hand up to his face. His nose was bleeding and his left eye hurt like a b- it really hurt. He glared up at Sportsmaster and saw that Cheshire began to walk away. Wally lifted himself up with his hands so now he was on his hands and knees. He took a deep a breath and pushed himself to his feet. "Going somewhere?" Sportsmaster asked

"Yes, so if you would be so kind as to move out of the way."

"I'm not a very kind person," he grunted.

"It's true," Cheshire called over her shoulder.

"Fine then," KF mumbled as he took off running towards Sportsmaster.

Sportsmaster anticipated it and swung his right fist at his head. Wally ducked and slid on his knees underneath the blow. He just slid past Sportsmaster when he was kicked in the back and tumbled to the floor. He stumbled back onto his feet and tried to make a run at Cheshire, but was pulled back by the scruff of his neck. He was flung back and Sportsmaster faced him again. Wally clenched his fist and growled at him. "You have so much energy for someone who had the crap beaten out of them," Sporty commented.

"I'm full of surprises," Wally snarled.

"Not really; we know about your accelerated healing. Which is why you were sleeping; to gain energy back so you could heal," Sportsmaster replied with a smirk.

_Damn,_ Wally thought. Sporty took a step towards Wally to take a swing, but he blocked it. During the punch, Sporty kneed Wally in the stomach. KF sucked in his breath and stumbled backwards into a wall. Sporty took another shot at Wally, but he flipped himself across the wall to avoid it and pushed Sporty away from him. They stood facing each other once again and Wally dared to look in the corner of his eye to see that Cheshire was standing by the door watching. He was motivated even more to win this fight. No way was he letting Artemis get involved in this. The speedster made the first move this time and sprinted at Sporty. Instead of going at him, he cleared himself to the side and ran straight towards a corner. Sportsmaster followed him, thinking he got him trapped. Suddenly, Wally reached the corner of the wall and used his speed to jump himself up the wall using both sides of the wall and flipped backwards. While in the air he used his hand to push Sporty into the corner, and as soon as he landed, Wally kicked him in the back. With him out of the way for a second he ran towards Cheshire. She took out small ball grenades and threw them at Wally's feet. They exploded and he was flung backwards. He got right back up and tried another go, but her sai was thrown at him. He tilted to the side and continued to move forward, but Cheshire also came at him. She flipped over his shoulders and then swept his legs from beneath them. KF fell to the ground and Cheshire immediately straddled him and held his wrists to his side. "Go get me a towel and two pictures of water," she said to Sportsmaster.

"Don't tell me what to do," he argued.

"I took him down, now go do as I say old man," she demanded.

He grunted and left the room. Cheshire bent down so that her lips were brushing his ear. "You know," she whispered, "it's kind of cute the way you defended her, but in the future, it will be very unwise to show such emotion to her. You'll just get hurt one way or another."

"I wasn't always the brightest of the bunch," Wally whispered back.

Sportsmaster came back with what the cat asked and she sat back up. "Set them down and hold his arms back," she commanded.

Sportsmaster did as he was told. Cheshire picked up the towel and wrapped it around his face so that you couldn't see any part of his head besides his red hair. "You should've just told us where the headquarters is. You could've saved yourself from getting beaten and for the fate to come upon another one of your team mates." Cheshire told him as she picked up the picture of water

She started to pour the water on his face and the towel absorbed it. The picture wasn't even half empty before the towel was soaked. As the extra water was poured on, it got trapped underneath the towel. Water was trapped all around Wally's face and it was exactly like drowning. He began choking on the water, trying to get a breath, but every time he spit out the water, it was repelled back into his mouth or went down his neck. If it went down his neck, more water came through or the soaked towel stuck to his mouth and nose. Cheshire finished pouring the first picture of water and threw it across the room. She ripped the towel off of his face to look at him. His head jerked up as he coughed up water that was stuck in his throat and gasped for air. He was only given a few seconds to breathe before the wet towel was set back on his face. More water was poured onto his face. The process continued as both of the villains smiled at his pain. Soon she ran out of water, so she removed the towel. He once again gaged up water and Sportsmaster released him as Cheshire stood up. Wally immediately brought his hands to his throat as he coughed and tried to breathe.

It took a minute before he started to breathe some-what normal. Once that happen, Sportsmaster grabbed his arm and forced him up. He forcefully tugged KF over towards the end of the room and threw him against the wall. His vision began to get fuzzy as he looked up at the two figures. Soon enough they both left and groaned in frustration. "I'm so sorry Artemis…" he whispered

* * *

"Are you sure they're safe?" Barry asked

"No."

"What? But you just said-"

"I said I gave Artemis and Aqualad an emergency button since they were the only two suspected of being taken next. If they get attacked they push the button and we will come to assist them, but there is no guarantee that they are completely safe," Bruce summarized.

"You're impossible," Barry commented

"Thank you," Bruce said sarcastically.

"You ready Bruce?" Dick asked

"Ready for what?" Barry asked

"We have to go on patrol. We have a city to protect." Batman told him

"Then what am I doing here?"

"You're helping."

"Don't you think it will be suspicious that I'm in your city again?" he asked

"No, because you're going to be Barry Allen; you'll be walking the streets, mostly around the area of Artemis's house just in case." Dick informed him

"You told him this before you told me?" Barry asked offended

"No, I'm just really smart," Robin smirked.

Barry was about to say a snarky retort when Batman said, "Let's go."

Robin and Batman were perched on top of Wayne Enterprises looking out into the city. "Do you really think they'll come for Artemis or Kauldar?" Robin asked

"Yes…. Kid Flash obviously isn't going to tell, so they want someone new. Once they do, they'll get rid of Kid Flash."

"Thanks for sparring me the feelings concerning my best friend," Robin said sarcastically.

"Did you want me to lie to you so you would be unprepared for the future?" Batman asked

"No…"

A red light starting blinking in both Batman's and Roibn's belt. They took out a small round device and studied it. "It's Artemis's emergency call, let's go." Batman said out loud

They shot their grappling hooks to the next building and jumped off the building. "Flash, Artemis set off her distress signal. Go to her house but don't engage. Wait for Robin and I to arrive."

"Roger that Bats," Mr. Allen responded.

The Dynamic Duo jump from building to building until they came about a block from Artemis's house. They jumped into an alley way and stayed in the shadows. Batman and Robin continued their way until they were in the alley way next to Artemis's apartment. There was a window in the alley way that peered into their apartment. Robin jumped onto the ledge, but stayed to the side so he wasn't in the view of the window. He peered into the window to take a good look. Thankfully, everyone was present in the living room. Artemis's mom was in her wheel chair in the corner with Artemis in front with her bow and arrow raised. Cheshire was the only one there, and she just stood there calmly with no weapons. "Bats, are you here?" Barry asked

"Yes, stay towards the front and wait for further instructions." Batman answered

Robin carefully lifted the window up a little bit so they could get a little sound. "Come on sis, don't make me use force." Cheshire told her

"Jade, you need to stop this," Paula tried.

"Yes, but I don't want to, that's the thing."

"Why do you need me anyway? You already have Kid Flash," Artemis asked.

"Well he isn't squealing one bit, and I'm afraid that father wants to 'off' him unless we get another that will actually tell us something."

"Liar; dad will kill him as soon as you get someone else," Artemis said as she caught the lie.

"You're smart sis, so let me rephrase that; come with me or he will definitely be killed before you can get the chance to save him."

Artemis didn't say anything for a moment. She tightened her grip on her bow and glared. She didn't know what to say or do. Cheshire sensed this and sat down in the nearest chair and took off her mask to smirk evilly at her sister and mother. "He really is a remarkable boy though. You wouldn't believe what he did when he found out that we were coming for you next. He seemed like he really cared about you," she admitted.

Artemis's eyes widen in shock. She wanted to say something but she was choked up. "Yes," she continued, "He actually got over all the pain he endured before to fight. He fought pretty well too until he started to slow down. Ironic isn't it? He tried so hard to keep you from getting hurt, but just like a cat, a little water is all you need to tell him that he did something wrong."

"What did you do to the poor boy?" Paula demanded

"You coming or not?" Cheshire asked Artemis, ignoring her mother

Robin looked at Batman and he nodded. "Flash, keep a look out for Cheshire and Artemis; they'll be leaving soon."

Robin directed his attention back to the two sisters. Artemis lowered her bow and said, "I'm coming."

"Artemis!" Paula yelled

"I'll be alright mom," Artemis said as she hugged her mother.

As she did, she gave a quick glance to Robin and tapped the back of her mother's wheel chair twice. Robin nodded and jumped down from the ledge. "Let's go," Cheshire said as she put her mask back on and grabbed her sister by the arm.

"Bats, I see them. Do you want me to intervene?" he asked

"No, let them go," Batman ordered.

"What?" he asked astonished

"Let them go, and then Robin and I will follow them to the location. Then we'll find Kid Flash and Artemis. Go back to the Mountain and gather up the Team. Wait for my orders." Batman commanded

"This better work Bruce."

"Don't say my name," Batman barked.

"Yes sir, Bats," Flash replied with sarcasm.

Batman and Robin grappled onto the roof and began to follow them. Robin would soon get to see Kid Flash again. But more importantly, Dick Grayson will get to see Wally West again. He'll have his best friend back.

* * *

**How was that? Tell me what you think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Death

**Hey, I'm so sorry for the delay, but I just finished finals and I really am stressing about my school work! Yeah so I'll be updating a lot slower than usual! And I was really pleased with all the reviews! Yeah and also I got hit in the freaken' eye in basketball today and it hurts like crazy. I'm going to have a black eye and possibly a damn concussion. It hurts so bad that I can't stand it and then I think about the pain I put the people I write about in and say, 'wow, I'm an ass and a hypocrite.' Okay so any suggestions or ideas are welcomed! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything even though I wish I did because if I did then I wouldn't be canceling it…just saying **

Sportsmaster entered Wally's holding cell and scoffed at the scene. Wally was unconscious on the floor as the water dripped from the tips of his hair and splashed on the floor where it mixed with his blood.

Pathetic. Just pathetic.

Sportsmaster strode over to the boy and yelled at him to wake up, even gave a hard kick to the stomach. He didn't even move from his spot. Sporty put a hand behind his neck. Using his index finger and thumb, he pressed hard on the pressure points on his neck. Within ten seconds, his eyes shot open and gave out a scream, but quickly bit his lip to make himself stop. "Glad to see you're awake." Sportsmaster said as he lifted him to his feet by his neck

"Glad to see you graced me with your presence," Wally mocked.

The assassin let go of Kid Flash and he leaned himself against the wall so he wouldn't fall back down. Sportsmaster started towards the door and was about to leave before KF yelled, "What the hell was that about?"

"I just thought that the reunion would be more fun if you were awake."

"What reunion?"

Wally was never answered for Old Sporty left him again. He was angry. He was perfectly fine with being knocked out, now he has to feel all the pain from his injuries that they have so kindly given him. He needed to think of a plan. Hopefully they didn't get Artemis. Then again, Cheshire wasn't the one to greet him this time. He took a deep breath and instantly regretted doing that. There was a pain in his ribs every time he breathed now. Where the hell did this injury come from? Did he beat Wally up while he was unconscious?

Cheating bastard

Wally couldn't help but think of Artemis. He was wondering if Cheshire got her, but hoping that she didn't. By this point, The League should be watching the Team. Especially the mentor because one already lost their protégé and another mentor doesn't want to lose theirs.

_God I'm so tired…why does my vision get blurry at random moments? _Wally thought to himself. He blindly limped himself towards the door. It had to be open, I mean, they come in here so often and Cheshire is bound to be back soon with or without Artemis so the door had to be unlocked. He reached the door and gripped the doorknob. He took a deep breath and was about to open the door when it slammed open to the point where he thought it would fly off its hinges. Wally was flung to the ground and yelped out in pain at his fall. His vision was blurry again, but he still strained himself to look at to see who entered. At first nobody was at the door but then Artemis was shoved through the door. Cheshire entered the room and closed the door. Artemis immediately went to Wally's side. She helped him up by putting his arm around her neck while she put her arm around his waist. They slowly backed away from Cheshire as she said, "Well isn't this cute? The two love birds together. Even if it's for a few seconds," Cheshire laughed.

They didn't even have a chance to process what she said when Cheshire threw her sai at KF. Even with his vision blurry, he saw something being thrown so he pushed himself off of Artemis. He fell to the floor while Artemis staggered to the other side. Artemis glared at her and got in attacking position, placing herself between Cheshire and Wally. "Liar," she snarled.

"Honestly, did you really expect me to tell you the truth?"

"I didn't actually, so I cheated." Artemis smirked

Cheshire's smile underneath her mask suddenly slipped and demanded, "What did you do?"

"Why don't you leave him alone and I'll tell you," she bargained.

"Artemis it won't work. She won't make a deal with you!" Wally protested

"He's right you know," Cheshire purred. "You should already know I'm not one to trust. If you want to though, I can't stop you."

"You're right; I can't trust you Cheshire." Artemis admitted

Cheshire put her hands on her hips and replied, "And so she learns."

"But I can trust Jade," Artemis finished.

* * *

"It's ironic and cruel." Robin concluded.

"To you or Kid Flash?" Batman asked

"Both!"

"You wouldn't really call yourself an orphan, right?"

Robin's eyes widened and quickly said, "N-No! It's just I once was and that this was the place that I was…And Wally, well, he is one until all the papers are signed. You don't think they know, do they?"

"I believe they have the general idea. When Cheshire confronted us with the tape, she said he told her some things. Even in the video he mentioned his dad. If anything they think he was abused and most abused kids go to an orphanage right away. They don't know who he is, but if they really wanted to find out, then they could easily find out."

"Then what's stopping them?"

Batman looked at him in the eyes and told him, "Wally and Artemis are. Right now, they don't care who Kid Flash is, the information they want is the location of the Justice League. Sure they could find out Kid Flash's identity, but what's one identity over every superhero that is installed in the Justice League data base?" Batman questioned his protégé

"But," Robin countered, "_when_ we rescue KF and Artemis, who says they won't look for KF's real name? Once they get his they could easily get Flash's."

"Then we'll have to make sure they stay in prison this time."

"That's not going to happen. As much as we would love for them to stay there, we know that won't happen."

"Which is why," Batman said, "it's good that Artemis is related to them. If anything she could talk to Cheshire and convince her not to."

"Would Cheshire really listen to her?" Robin asked skeptically

"Yes," he replied. "If she didn't love her sister than Artemis, without a doubt, would be dead by now."

"What's stopping Sportsmaster?"

"As far as the Light knows, Artemis the hero is his daughter. Nobody in The Light knows who Sportsmaster is, therefore they don't know who she is. Sportsmaster doesn't want it to look easy to kill off his daughter. It'll make him look weak…weaker."

"Do we call in the Team now?"

"Not yet; we need to know the labyrinth of the place before we send in the Team." Batman instructed

"Batman," he said seriously, "I _know_ that place. It's time to call them in."

"Then you better have a strategy," he advised.

"I always have one," grinned the Boy Wonder.

"I would hope so. You _are _my protégé."

"Getting arrogant, Batman?"

"No, just confident."

* * *

The Bio Ship was hovering above Meredith's Orphanage, waiting for the debriefing to be over. "Did you hack their systems?" Kauldar asked

"Yes; they're only using the bottom half of the building. We should be safe on the second floor. A check point could be Ms. Gemma's room."

"Who's room?" M'gann asked

"Oh-ugh, I meant the room to the left of the stairs on the second floor," Robin said flustered.

"Do you know this place?" Zatanna asked

"I do actually. I spent a year here." Robin supplied

Before anyone could say anything else Robin said, "Anyway, KF is probably injured. Our first priority is him. Get him to the Bio Ship and we're as good as free."

"Agreed; Robin look to see what room they're in."

"Alright," he said as he began typing in his wrist computer.

"They're all in the same room and-" Robin cut himself off

Superboy asked, "What are they doing?"

"No…no…it can't be," Robin whispered.

"Robin, what is happening?" Aqualad asked

"A-Artemis! She's giving mouth to mouth to KF! That means he doesn't have a pulse and that means right now he's dead because they killed him!" he shouted as his voice grew louder and more venomous

"We're not waiting any longer. Everybody go in; NOW!" Aqualad commanded

Nobody questioned Aqualad's sudden change in perspective. He had no plan but to go in and attack which is very unlike him. Right now, he was as desperate as the rest of them; get Wally here so he actually stands a chance.

* * *

"ARETMIS HURRY UP!" Wally screamed

He quickly dodged another swing and stepped out of the range of Sportsmaster. Sure Cheshire was going to talk to Artemis in another room, but what they forgot to mention was that during that time, Sportsmaster had that time to beat Wally up. If it resulted in his death, well than that's unfortunate.

Now let's be serious for a moment. Wally isn't in the best shape right now. Still can't feel his leg, so moving is really hard, and well that's beside the point where he is covered in bruises, is sore and can't see out of one of his eyes. He has a pretty sucky chance. He was able to dodge all them so far, but he didn't get lucky the next one. It all went done hill from there.

A punch to the face and he tumbled down to the ground. A kick came to his stomach, and they kept coming. Wally started wheezing and wincing while he screamed. It wasn't really a scream. It was more like he started to scream and then coughed loudly, then screamed, and then hyperventilating. Wally was hoisted from the ground by his arm by his opponent. Wally staggered as he tried to keep balance. His leg was killing him, and he couldn't stand it. Blood dripped from his nose, a cut above his eye and all the gashes scattered on his torso. He may be yellow and red on the outside, but underneath his uniform, he's black and blue.

Sporty grabbed the front of his shirt and whipped him into a wall where the back of his head began to bleed from the impact. Wally threw a lazy punch, but he missed by a long shot. There were three Sportsmaster to him, and he obviously chose the wrong one to aim for. The assassin grabbed his arm and forced him to the ground. He chose the leg that Wally could barely feel and couldn't stand on, and stomped on it to break it.

Sportsmaster stopped and finally decided to finish the job. He grabbed KF by the neck and pushed him against the wall. His feet were dangling off the ground and his windpipe was being crushed. He was already out of breath from the kicks to the stomach, so he really didn't have any oxygen left. His vision got black speaks. One by one, each dot multiplied and soon covered his vision completely. He gave one last gasp of breath, and lay lifelessly in the enemy's brutal hands.

Sportsmaster smiled to himself and dropped the boy down to the floor. Wally laid there, a tangled mess, with no sign of life left in him. At that moment, Cheshire and Artemis came back in. Both of their eyes bulged out. Artemis ran over to Wally and quickly tried to find a pulse. "You idiot! You just ruined our chance at finding out where the Justice League Headquarters is!" Cheshire bellowed

"He was of no use to us. What did we need him for?"

"Artemis was willing to talk if we kept him alive!" she snarled

"Do you believe she would have actually have kept that promise?" he countered

"I guess we'll never know," she spat at him. "The older you get, the stupider you become."

Artemis was now pumping her hands on his chest, and on the verge of tears. "Come on….Come on…." She whispered

She felt his pulse again. Nothing.

Cheshire came over and started pumping his chest as well, only harder than Artemis. The other two occupants of the room looked at her, shocked. Cheshire checked his pulse and still there was nothing. Artemis shoved Cheshire away and started giving him mouth to mouth.

Cheshire starred at her sister. Sure they talked in the other room, but they talked of something different. Cheshire agreed to keep him alive because that boy made Artemis happy. Artemis told her that she like Kid Flash, almost loved. She may be an assassin, but she loves her sister. She wants her to have the life she never had the chance of. Now because of some stupid mistake that she blames herself for, she might not get that chance. If this boy doesn't live, Sportsmaster won't either.

Artemis started crying as she whispered, "Come on; don't leave me."

She's not the one to cry, but right now she allowed herself to do so. She literally just admitted that she like him, and he goes ahead and dies on her. That is not alright. She checked his pulse again, expecting nothing, but she got something. She smiled in surprise and gave a little laugh in disbelief. She did it! She saved him…at least for now. Sportsmaster said, "Great, you saved the brat so I can kill him over again. Aren't you sweet?"

She snapped her head towards Sportsmaster and attacked. She jumped to her feet in a righteous fury that caught father dearest off guard. She got in the first punch and he staggered backwards. "How _dare_ you! How DARE you stand there and act like you're doing a great service for the Light! You don't care whether you get the information, you just want to kill someone! You just want to ruin more lives than you already have!" she shrieked

He advised, "It's a tough world little girl. Learn to live in it."

"It is a tough life, and I'm about to make yours even tougher old man." She gritted through her teeth

She swung another punch that he ducked. He tried to sweep out her feet but she jumped and flipped herself over his shoulders and kicked him the back. "What I would do for Black Canary's scream right now," she mumbled to herself.

Sportsmaster came at her this time. He threw a punch that she blocked with her arm. He grabbed that arm and twisted it behind her back and pushed her against a wall. She grunted as she put her foot behind one of his legs and used her other leg to make space between her and her father and pushed him away. He tripped over her foot and she took that opportunity to get out of his grasp. She wiped her nose to see that it started to bleed from being abused against the wall.

She saw as Sportsmaster stumbled backwards…towards Wally. Her eye's widened as the scene played gradually in front of her eyes. Dear old daddy's foot stepped on his arm and a sickening crack echoed on the walls. His arm looked as though it was a stick you broke in half; both sides of his arm made a 'v' shape as it snapped. Wally's eyes opened as soon as the foot made contact with his arm. KF screamed out in pain, but was soon covered with a sickening cough and a gasping for breath. He began hyperventilating again and Artemis knew that wasn't a good sign.

She completely ignored Sportsmaster as she ran over to kneel down to him. "Calm down! You need to calm down! I'm not sure if I can save you if you die again," she whispered.

"A-Art…mis…be…be..hin-nd…." Was all he could manage.

Artemis's head was jerked back when Sporty yanked back on her pony tail and flung her across the room. Her head smacked into the wall and her vision began to blur, but she wasn't giving up, not yet. She got back up to have a go at her father again, but Sportsmaster found her weakness. He kicked Wally in the head and his head bounced to the other side and back. Wally looked blank back at Artemis with his eyes still open, starring at her. He might be dead again, or alive. At this point nobody can tell anymore. "Looks like I might have killed him…again. Continue to fight against me and I'll make sure that he won't only be dead, but in pieces."

"He's not dead," she said although she was convincing herself.

"You keep telling yourself that little girl," he replied as he advanced on her.

He took his first step, but Wally's hand shot out from his side and grabbed his ankle to keep him from taking another step. "S-St…ay..aw-way fr-from…her…" he growled out as best as he could

"Just give into death already kid," Sportsmaster sighed.

Wally gave him a bloody smile and mustered out, "De-eath is…na-ature-e's…w-way of te …lling m-me…to slow-w do-own…I-I don-n't...do s-slow."

**Well that's all for now! We'll see how the next chapter goes! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Chances

**Inspiration has struck! Anyways, sorry for the long wait. Life gets in the way, you know? I'm going to Disney Sunday and going to Harry Potter Land! (That's what my mum calls it) So I won't be updating for a while after this. Any suggestions or ideas are always welcomed! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything because if I did then Wally would still be alive.**

* * *

Artemis's foot connected with Sportsmaster's face and he tripped over Wally. He didn't mind, since that little bit of pain didn't compare to what the rest of his body was feeling. Cheshire silently slipped out the door. She didn't want to be caught. No way was she helping her father, but no way was she going to just stand there when she had a chance of escaping. She figured out that the young heroes probably followed her here. It was time for her to go.

Artemis charged at her father once more while he was down and kicked him in the face, knocking him out. She let out a breath of exhaustion and kneeled down to the floor. She snapped her head around, only to find that Cheshire has left. The blonde scrambled over to Wally and tilted his face towards her. "How are you feeling?" she asked

He asked her, "Are y-you real…ly asking m-me that?"

"Right; sorry stupid question. What hurts the most?"

"M-my pride…"

She sneered and said, "If you weren't already hurt, I'd slap you."

"Y-y can do…t-that la..ater. J-just…let's g-go," he wheezed.

"I-I'm too afraid to move you. I don't want to damage anything else," she stuttered quickly.

He moved his hand to cover hers softly and whispered, "I'll b-be fine…p-promise."

"Okay, can I move your head? Does your head hurt at all?" she questioned

"B-Brain…" he gasped

"Sorry your brain can't be anymore damaged than it was before," she joked sadly.

A sound went off like a gun and Artemis screamed in pain as she was electrocuted until she passed out. Standing behind her was The Brain with a pole extended out that shocked Artemis. "Human beings are not very intelligent," he responded.

"I-I'll have you k-know…w-we are very-y smart…w-we cre…ated you."

"But you cannot destroy me. Stupid humans," he scoffed. "Your turn."

Wally smiled and said, "I don't g-get any l-last words?"

"Your existence barely matters so any words that you have yet to say are insignificant."

Wally regained his breath and said, "That's mean… I bet I-I'm still smarter t-than you."

"Your attempt to delay your death is poorly done."

"B-but it's still working, i-isn't it?" he grinned

The Brain paused for a moment before saying, "Your friends are here and attempting to save you."

"I w-wouldn't say attempt. T-They will save m-me."

"Your faith in other human beings is pathetic for they lack the knowledge to comprehend that you're dying as we speak without me doing you any damage."

"Yet, for th-them it only takes b-brutal strength to get past your 'g-guards'. Y-You seem to be l-lacking in th-that depart-artment."

"Once again, you are wrong." The Brain said as Grodd stepped in with his red hat and a machine gun

Wally got slightly sadder inside. How could he forget that Grodd is always with Brainiac? "G-Great…"

"E-Enough stalling; it is time for you to be exterminated."

"Don't y-you want to know w-where J-Justice League H-Headqua-arters are?" he gasped out quickly

"Seeing as you nor the girl cannot provide me with the information that I thrive for, your lives are no longer of any value."

"I-I know where it is."

"You still cannot provide me with the information that I thrive for," he repeated.

Wally closed his eyes and replied, "I-I can provided it, b-but only if you l-let me and my f-friends live."

The Brain moved closer to Wally and said, "What makes you think that I can trust you on this bargain?"

"I thought you said you were smart?" Wally smiled, "I d-don't have a ch-choice if I-I want my friends and I to l-live, do I?"

…

"Take the boy," The Brain instructed Grodd.

Grodd set his gun on his ammo belt and hauled Wally over his shoulder who in turn, screamed the loudest he ever did than before in pain. "Be careful; he must be alive. We will tend to him later so he can give us the answers we want," The Brain instructed.

Grodd growled in response, and the three of them left, leaving a bruised blonde behind, a guilty team, and one depressed mentor behind.

* * *

Robin and Superboy branched off from the rest of the Team after they were faced with Silver Goo Guards. They were to go on while the rest of the Team took care of them. The problem was that after they defeated the guards, more would just be created. They raced to the door where they were keeping Wally, but were confronted by Cheshire. "Well, well, well… look who Artemis brought," she purred.

"We don't have time for this!" Superboy yelled

He went right ahead to punch her, only for her to duck and swipe his feet from underneath him. She pounced on Robin so he fell to the floor but he used his feet and kicked her behind himself. He got up immediately and threw a bird-a-rang at her, but she dodged it at the last second took out her last sai. She used her other one against KF and it was still in that room. She strode up to him and began slicing away as he dodged each swipe. Going against with Joker with a knife really helped him with this part. She was still swiping at him, when she unexpectedly threw a kick straight up in Robin's face. He propelled backwards with his nose bleeding, and Superboy took his place. He jumped at her, and she moved back, avoiding getting hit by him. "Me, against Superboy and the Boy Wonder? That hardly seems fair," she judged.

Behind the two heroes, she saw The Brain and Grodd that was carrying Kid Flash, walk away from that room. She smiled underneath her mask and said, "I think it's time that I left."

She threw a smoke grenade down and Superboy tried to grab her, but all he got was smoke. He growled and turned to face Robin whose face was covered in his own blood that was still bleeding from his nose. They ran into the room at which Cheshire once emerged from and sighed. Wally wasn't there, but Artemis was.

Robin checked her pulse and smiled. She was still with them. "Superboy, can you carry her?"

Superboy nodded and said, "Of course."

He picked her up bridal style and they headed out the door, with Robin in the front just in case. Soon, the rest of the Team caught up with them and took in the sight before them; Robin with a bloody nose, Superboy carrying an unconscious Artemis, and an absent Wally. "What happened?" Zatanna asked

"On our way down, we ran into Cheshire. We fought her, but she ditched. We went into the room that Wally was being kept in, but only found Artemis. What happened with you guys?" Robin asked

"We are unsure."

M'gann added, "Yeah, one minute we're fighting them, the next they all turn to goo and nothing else showed up. We then came to look for you guys."

"If we hurry and get to the Bio Ship, then maybe we can still see if the people who took Wally are still here."

"What about Sportsmaster?" Conner asked

"What? He's still here?" Zatanna asked

Superboy answered, "He unconscious; I assume Artemis took him out before someone took her out as well."

"Robin to Batman; Sportsmaster is out, Cheshire is gone and so is KF, but she doesn't have him. Someone else took him."

"Received, Flash, Green Lantern and I will keep a look out. Get Sportsmaster into the Bio Ship and be ready to hand him over to authorities."

"Flash, look out for kid; he'll be exiting the building soon," Batman warned him.

Flash asked, "By himself or with the Team?"

"Neither."

"You sure know how to lift a guy's spirit," Green Lantern said sarcastically.

Green Lantern was floating above the Orphanage near the Bio Ship that was in camouflage mode, Batman was behind him with Flash in front. Flash made quick checks to each sides of the building just in case.

Batman heard a noise. It was a creaking noise, like someone opening a door from the inside. He can hear from all the way there because there was nothing but silence when he was watching the exit. He knew something was up. It wouldn't be the Team because they wouldn't be on the first floor if the Bio Ship was on the roof. Batman used his com-link and said, "Report to my point, I've found Kid Flash."

Barry was there before he even said Kid Flash. Green Lantern was a few seconds late, but he was there quick enough. They saw Grodd with Wally hauled over his shoulder, holding the door open for The Brain. "They have to have some need of escape. Someone is going to pick them up." Batman concluded

Flash waved him off and said, "Yeah, Yeah; so can I get Kid now?"

Batman sighed and nodded. For the first time since Wally has gone missing, Barry smiled.

He raced down at Grodd. He had no intentions of fighting them. He just wanted to grab Wally and run away with him and hug him until he couldn't breathe. He actually was hoping that he was breathing. The Scarlet Speedster soon reached Grodd and immediately snatched Wally off his shoulder in a blink of an eye.

Wally screamed in agony and started coughing like crazy. Flash went a little bit away from The Brain and Grodd; just enough so that they were safe. Batman and Green Lantern were already in the middle of a battle with those two. "Wally?" Barry whispered

Wally continued coughing and opened his eyes slightly. "Kid… come on, you have to be alright."

Wally weakly smiled and replied, "I-I kno-ow….A-Aun…nt I-Iris will k-kill…me… n-not to-o ment-ntion A-Artemis…"

Barry's eyes widened in horror at the state he was in and the way he sounded. "Oh kid," he whispered to himself. "What have they done to you?"

Wally heard it and said, "L-Let-t's s-start wi..ith w-what they hav-aven't d-done to m-me…"

Barry smiled at the fact that Wally could still joke around, even if the jokes are poor, even though he was dying right in front of him. Not that he would let him anyway. "Batman," Flash said to his com-link, "We need to get Kid out of here."

"The Team is on their way with the Bi-" Green Lantern started but was cut off

The orphanage started to explode and Flash could only guess that Brainiac did that. Flash quickly covered himself over Wally to prevent more damage from coming to him. Bricks and debris flew at him and started to pound Barry in the back. He groaned and yelped. The debris started to hit him in the head, and his vision started to get blurry. _No, _he thought to himself. _I can't pass out and leave him alone. Not again._

Barry didn't have a choice. He made a great human shield, but even for a speedster, the pain and force got too much for him. Barry collapsed on top of Wally. Wally and Barry were buried in the remains of the orphanage. Wally was still awake, with tears spurring in his eyes. "Barry…" he whispered hoarsely

"N-No…U-Uncle Barry…w-wake..up.." he begged

He let the tears fall down his face as he said his last plead, "Please…"

The Team where just flying away when the orphanage exploded. They had just put Sportsmaster in a separate room from everyone and tied him up and stripped him of all weapons. The orphanage was the first thing they saw when they got back into the command room. "What is happening?" Zatanna asked as though everything has gone wrong since they got here

"Batman; what's going on? Is everyone alright?" Robin asked

There was no response and Robin had a sad and worried look on his face. "M'gann, fly down to the ground. We will search for the Leaguers and Wally." Kauldar instructed

She nodded and flew down a distance away from the rubble. They ran around and started moving rocks. It was a long shot, but they kept on trying anyway. Green Lantern rose from the rubble in a green bubble with Batman in it, safe and sound. They landed next to the Team and Kauldar said, "I am glad you two are alright, but where are Flash and Kid Flash?"

"The Brain and Grodd took him. Flash grabbed him and he ran away with Kid Flash. I assume Grodd and Brainiac escaped when they blew up the orphanage, but we are unsure of what happened to Flash and Kid Flash," Batman said.

"Miss Martian, can you do a mind sweep?" Kauldar asked

She nodded and said, "Yes, the area isn't that big so it's possible for me."

Her eyes glowed neon green and everyone waited. It was ten agonizing seconds before she came back again. "Over there!" she said pointing to a pile of rubble as she floated over to it and began shifting rocks with her mind. The rest of them joined in. Soon enough, they saw red and they all gave a smile. It was a small smile considering that they found them but weren't sure if they were alive or not.

All the rubble was soon gone and there laid the bodies of two speedsters. "Flash; wake up!" GL yelled

GL shook him and Flash groaned but didn't wake up. Batman tugged him out and set him aside. GL continued to try to wake him up, while everyone else's focus went onto Wally.

It was such a sad sight. He was covered in blood to the point where you thought that his uniform was supposed to be all red. What his mask didn't cover up, bruises did. His left arm was bent at a weird angle and you can see the pained expression plastered on his face. "B-Barry?" he asked

"No, it's us KF. How are you feeling?" Robin asked

"R-Really? H-How do I-I look?" he snapped

"Okay, anything that hurts that we can't physically see?" he rephrased

"I c-can't feel m-my r-right l-leg…" he mumbled

They looked at it, but it wasn't bent out of shape. It was probably bruised. Something was wrong, but they had to get back to the cave to be sure. "How are we going to move him without harming him?" Conner asked

"Etativel!" Zatanna said simply

Wally was levitated and Wally gasped but then sighed in relief. It felt nice not to have pressure on anything. His body hurt everywhere, and frankly, it was getting harder and harder to breath. "G-Guys…." Wally wheezed

"What is it KF?" Robin asked

"A-Air…" he managed

"Quickly," Batman ordered, "get him in the Bio Ship before we lose him. We need to get to the Cave as quickly as possible."

Flash was awake and rubbing his head and his back. He was bruised and in pain, but nothing compared to Wally. "Wally!" he realized

He saw his nephew getting levitated to the Bio Ship and he staggered a bit before he actually ran up next to him. He was speechless, so he just stared at his battered son- I mean nephew. He wasn't broken; Wally could never be brought down, he always found happiness in the toughest situations. He was just bruised and battered. Nothing new to him, he will live on.

Hopefully

Batman turned to Robin and said, "Why is your nose bloody?"

"Lucky shot?" he tried

Batman glared at him and said, "We'll talk later but for now."

He grabbed a tissue form his belt and handed it to Robin. "Take care of yourself until we get home."

"WALLY!" Flash yelled

Robin and Batman snapped their heads over to the Team where Wally was now resting on a bed in the Bio Ship. They hurried to go see what was wrong. When they came in, Flash was swiftly hooking up machines, Kauldar was shocking him, and M'gann immediately began to fly the Bio Ship back to the Cave. "Not again!" Robin exclaimed

Flash hooked Wally up to a breathing machine and soon enough he was breathing again. "What do you mean, 'again'?" Flash inquired

"Ugh…" Robin started. "Well, Artemis was giving him mouth to mouth before we got here."

Flash looked like he was holding back a sob when he looked over at an unconscious Artemis on the bed next to Wally, as if telepathically saying thank you to the blonde. "I can't lose him…" he whispered

"Nobody wants to," Robin observed.

"Batman," Flash said turning to him. "What are the odds that he'll be alright?"

Batman looked at every person around him before uttering, "Not good."

* * *

**Well how was that lovelies? Tell me what you think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW** **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Disappointment

**Well I felt like updating again….this is unlike me… but an idea sprung from my head! So I better write it before it goes away! Anyway for a short amount of time that was a lot of reviews so thank you so much, you wonderful people! Suggestions and ideas are always welcomed! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Wally's still dead so of course I don't own anything**

* * *

Waiting

Something people with speed were never good at. Barry was sitting outside Wally's operating room in the cave with the rest of the Team. Even Robin refused to leave to wash off his face, which was still covered in his blood even though his nose stopped bleeding. Artemis was now awake, but she was still a bit dizzy. That shock wasn't exactly pleasant or small. It was big and painful and sometimes shocks went through her spine.

Even in this dire situation, Robin stared at Zatanna. He thought it was really brave of her to come out and help get Wally even though Roy shot her with an arrow. Wait, was she rubbing her shoulder? Is her shirt turning red? "Zatanna," he said out loud.

Everyone looked at him and then Robin continued, "Is your shoulder bleeding again?"

Now everyone was looking at her to see that her shirt was filling up with red. "Ugh…yeah I guess the strain on it made it bleed again. I'll be fi-"

"Let's go," Robin said as he stood up and offered his hand to her. "I'll get you patched up again since all the doctors are with Wally."

She didn't object and she took his hand. They walked down the hall to another medical room, still hand in hand, and walked in. Zatanna sat in a chair and took off her jacket. She lowered her shirt a bit so the wound was showing and Robin blushed a bit, and so did she. Robin grabbed a cloth and damped it so he could wipe away the blood. He put it to the shoulder that Roy shot, and sat down in another chair while holding it to her shoulder lightly. "Are you alright?" Zatanna asked

He was shocked by this question. "Um, yeah why wouldn't I be? I should be asking you that."

She glanced down at her shoulder and said, "Of course I'll be fine. But I'm talking about you and Wally. I know you guys are close and you care about him. I care about him too! It's just that you guys known each other for a while. It must be hard to see him almost die two ti-"

"Three times," he corrected immediately.

"W-What? Oh, okay, I guess so. This is a dangerous thing we do after all." She admitted

"Yeah…it is…" he said even though that wasn't the reason

Well," she started again, "he's going to be alright."

"I'm not so sure," Robin concluded.

"Don't think like that," She said. "Do you always think this way every time something bad happens?"

"I have to. I don't want to get my hopes up for nothing. I assume the worst so that if the worst does happen, I won't be as let down."

"Even if I assumed the worst, it would still be the same to me." Zatanna commented

"In situations like this, it is. But if he does make, then I'll be even happier than I would be if I was optimistic, knowing that he was going to make it. I'm not setting myself up for disappointment." Robin sighed

He took away the cloth and got another one while he went to get band aids and a wrap. He went to go clean it one more time before putting the band aid on, but she grabbed it from his hands and started wiping the blood off his face. She smiled and said, "That's better."

The Boy Wonder smiled and began patching her up again. She was better in no time and they were walking back down the hall to greet their friends once again. They only hoped that Wally would be able to do the same as well.

* * *

The head doctor came out of Wally's room to talk to Flash. "Well," he began, "it's not that good, just to warn you."

Barry began panicking inside. The doctor continued and said, "He has a concussion, bruising on the neck and lungs, his left arm is broken, three broken ribs, several others bruised, broken fingers, popped both of his shoulders out of their sockets, we are unsure about what is wrong with his right leg, and we're pumping nutrients into him. His body started to heal him, which is why the injuries could've been worse, and why he was out for most of the time. He's awake now, eating I gander."

"Okay, okay," Barry tried to convince himself. "It could be worse, right?"

"He could be dead," the doctor shrugged.

The Team and Barry gaped at him for saying that, and so casually too. "Wait, what did you mean when you said you were unsure of what is wrong with his leg?"

"Well, when he woke up, we asked him how he was feeling. The first thing he said was that he couldn't feel his leg. We looked at it, but there was nothing but bruising there."

Barry narrowed his eyes and said, "His entire leg?"

"Yes; he said it just started with his foot when he was still captive, and slowly grew up his leg over time. Now he can't feel his entire right leg."

Kauldar turned to Artemis and said, "You were partnered with him. Did you see anything suspicious going on before he was taken."

She closed her eyes and tried to remember. What was the last thing she saw? What did her father do to him? Come on….

**_Flashback_**

_"You and your little Team is here to get information about the Shadows, but let me tell you boy, there is none."_

_Kid Flash's eyes widened and said, "It was a false trail; you-"_

_"Doesn't matter what I did kid. We needed someone who knows where the location of League headquarters is."_

_"Sorry to disappoint you, but the League isn't here to tell you that information." Kid Flash smiled_

_"Oh, I know that. Odds are, you and your Team would know that."_

_"We don't," Wally growled._

_"We'll see," Sportsmaster said before he jabbed something into his leg._

_Kid Flash screamed in pain before blacking out from the injection. Sportsmaster smiled underneath his mask and picked Kid Flash up bridal style. He ran back up the ditch, where his two daughters were fighting, and stopped. "Time to go little girl," he told Cheshire._

_"Let him go!" Artemis yelled_

_"Sorry sis, orders are orders," Cheshire purred._

**_End of Flashback_**

"Wait!" she exclaimed. "Yes, there was something. I remember hearing Sportsmaster and Wally arguing…Um that mission, it was a ploy! There was no mission, they just wanted someone to tell them information. He was planning on taking Kid Flash. They came here for _him._"

"They specifically went after him? Are you sure?" Robin asked

"They didn't say it directly, but think about it. They could've gone for anyone of us and he decided to go after Wally. We were all out in the open and they chose him."

Batman narrowed his eyes and said, "Anything else?"

"Yes," she continued. "Sportsmaster injected something into his leg. Wally passed out, but now I think it did more than knock him out."

"We'll look him over," the doctor said as he began to walk back into the room.

"Can I talk to him while you do the tests?" Barry asked

The doctor smiled and said, "Of course."

Barry walked in to see that Wally was sipping water with the help of some other doctor. Barry strolled over and sat down next to Wally. Wally craned his neck towards his uncle and groaned in the process. "Don't strain yourself kid," Barry warned.

"It's alright," he said, his voice stronger than before, but still quiet. "Nothing I can handle."

"Nothing you shouldn't have to handle."

"Let's not start with this," Wally said.

Barry nodded and bit his lip. He and Wally tend to bite their lips whenever they were nervous about something. It was a speedster habit. He was thinking about the conversation he had with Batman, no Bruce Wayne, right as they got back and Wally went into operation.

"_Stop worrying," Bruce said._

"_How can I not?" he asked. "You said it yourself, his chances aren't good."_

"_I was only saying that so you don't set yourself up for disappointment."_

"_That was cruel," he sneered._

_Barry sighed and said, "What am I going to do? How am I going to explain this to Iris and the judges?"_

"_For all they know, Wally could've had these injuries from his father. It was bad enough when you got him and if he wasn't a speedster he should either be dead or in the hospital for another month." Batman said_

_Mr. Allen shook his head and said, "You're not the best at pep talks."_

_Batman ignored him and said, "Iris told me you guys were planning to adopt him if you won the trial."_

"_When do you talk to my wife?" Barry asked suspiciously to the billionaire playboy_

_Again, Bruce ignored him and said, "When are you going to tell him?"_

"_That's the thing," Barry detailed. "I'm not sure if I should anymore."_

"_Why the hell not? He needs you Allen. He needs a father figure that is worth looking up to," he deplaned._

"_But Dinah told me about the conversation she had with Wally."_

"_And?" He implied_

"_He told her that he was afraid that Iris and I would get sick of him. He was scared that I would hate him because he thought he was annoying and I would become just like his father."_

"_You're not Rudolph West. You never will be. Wally is just scared because that's all he's lived with. Once you show him that there is nothing to be afraid of."_

"_But he's still afraid and I don't want to scare him even more."_

"_Just do it Allen. If you don't now, they you may never do it. Do it now, to show that you care about him so much about him that you won't wait to make him your son," Bruce said as he grabbed Barry's shoulders._

"_What about you? When will you finally adopt Dick?" he countered_

"_That's personal information."_

"_Fine," Barry said. "But you should do it too. The kid deserves a family after all. He's waited too long for one."_

_Bruce turned to walk away after saying, "They both have."_

"Wally I have something to tell…well more like ask you." Barry started

"Anything."

"Okay… well you know that your aunt and I love you very much."

Wally smiled and said, "Yeah, I do."

"No," he said while looking his nephew in the eyes. "I really mean it. You mean so much for us. You're everything that Iris and I always wanted in a kid."

Wally frowned at the seriousness and grew curious. What was he talking about? "You know that we would never do what your father did."

Wally didn't answer this. Instead he turned his head so he was looking forward again. "Wally? You don't think we would ever do that, do you?"

He sighed and said, "He said he would never do it either."

Barry scooted closer and whispered, "Wally we love you too much and we would never do that. What could ever make you think that we would ever do something like that?"

"I'm annoying aren't I?" he asked although he could answer his own question. "I'm fine in small doses, but you'll get sick of me after a while. You'll want nothing to do with me."

"Kid, you practically lived at my house!" Barry exclaimed. "I never knew why you did spend so much time with me, though I know now, but I never complained. Even before you were Kid Flash, I loved having you over. Iris and I would smile with each other and be happy, but once you came, I didn't think we could get any happier."

Barry watched as Wally's lip trembled and he tried to wipe his eyes, but it hurt too much to more his arms. "Wally, you _are _like a son to me and Iris. Not were, because you still are, and forever will be. We can even make it official, if you want."

Wally took a gasp of breath and turned his neck towards him. "You really would want me as your son?" he asked hoarsely

"I wanted you as a son since the first time we met, and you didn't even speak a word then."

Wally let some tears go down his cheeks and travel to his purple chin and said, "It would be the best thing that ever happened to me, if I became your son, and you became my dad."

"Then let me give you a hug son, to celebrate." Barry said as he hugged him

Even if they didn't get it finalized by the court, they would no longer be uncle and nephew to each other. From then on, they were father and son. The ones that they deserved.

* * *

"Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?" the judge asked

"I do," Iris West-Allen said.

The judge nodded and she sat down again. "Rudolph West; you have been accused of child abuse and attempt murder on your son, Wallace West. Is that correct?"

"Yes, it is sir."

"Do you deny these accusations?"

"I do, sir," he responded once again.

"Mr. West, it was confirmed that your son came to Bartholomew Allen's house, beaten and with the idea that you did that to him. He has said that it has been going on for years. Tell me, how are you going to defend yourself from that confession?" the judge asked as he leaned forward in his chair

Rudolph's lawyer stood up and said, "We were going to call up the witness, Wallace West. But seeing as he is not here, we cannot do that, therefore his confession cannot be proved that he actually said so. The only people that know of this 'confession', is Wallace himself, Bartholomew Allen and Iris West-Allen. Seeing as two of the three are not here, that confession has been proved unvalued of any use."

"Objection, your honor," Iris said fiercely as she stood up.

He nodded in her direction to continue. "Wally is unable to attend because of the injuries Rudolph West put on him, and Barry is there with him because he is actually acting like a father to him and is not leaving his side until he knows that he is better."

"Your honor," Rudolph's lawyer interjected. "This is still irrelevant since Wallace is unable to attend to prove his case."

This time Wally's lawyer, who was with Iris, said, "Your honor we would like to ask Rudolph West to come to the stands."

"Approved," he waved at Rudy. "If you will, Mr. West."

Rudy was now in the seat next to the judge, about to get interrogated by his son's lawyer. "Where were you the night Wallace came to Barry and Iris Allen's house?"

"Well I am not sure on the times, but probably at work. After work though, I did go home."

"When you got home, was your wife, Mary West, there?"

"No, she told me that morning that she was going to the movies with some friends. I assumed she was there."

"Did you see Wallace when you got home?"

"I didn't. At first I thought he was in his room doing his homework, but when I checked on him he wasn't there."

"And you didn't feel concerned that he wasn't home?"

"Wally is a smart young man. He can take care of himself. I knew he was somewhere safe. It was more of a parent feeling that you get in your stomach. He usually hangs out with friends, or visits Allen's house. They are both very interested into chemistry and do experiments together a lot. That's why my Wally is a certified genius in Science."

"Did you bother to call Wallace on his cell phone?" he asked

"I didn't think it was necessary. He knows the rules that if something is not right, that he immediately calls me, my wife, my sister or Allen."

"I see you refer to Bartholomew Allen as 'Allen'. I take it you two don't get along well?"

"Well we both have different perspectives on subjects and don't really see eye to eye that often."

"Do you ever get angry with Bartholomew Allen?"

"We have our arguments," he stated.

"You said that Wallace and Barry spent some time together and they did experiments. Did you ever hit your son because he was like Barry?"

Iris didn't bother to hear the answer. All she could think was that thank god Barry wasn't here to hear that. That would've broken him. Even though that isn't the reason, he'll start to get ideas that it was his fault. She came back to reality when the judge banged his mallet. "Enough; Mr. West, please go back to your seat."

He did and after a few more arguments, the judge made his decision. "As the witness is not her to follow up on his story and there is no actual proof of the event of child abuse was taken place, I hereby judge that Rudolph West is free of charges and remains to have custody of Wallace West with random check-ups to seek that he is a fit parent." He slammed his mallet to make it official

Iris stared mouth opened. No way….no way could this have happened? She immediately got up from her chair and quickly left the court. She needed to tell Barry and Wally.

* * *

The Team was all in Wally's room. The doctor hadn't been happy about it, but Barry insisted. Barry was still with Wally, watching as the Team talked with Wally. Robin and Artemis sat on both sides of him, which Flash found sweet on Artemis's part considering she bolted to that seat, M'gann was at the end of the bed with Conner, Kauldar was next to Artemis with Zatanna next to Robin.

His phone went off and he saw it was from Iris. "Hey guys," he announced. "It's my wife calling to tell me about the court. Let's see if what happened. I'm pretty sure we won Wally."

Barry and Wally were grinning while the Team looked confused. Barry sighed and mumbled, "Remember the video."

Nobody said anything else because they pretty much guessed it. Barry was so confident that they would win the court, that he made the mistake of letting his phone go on speaker so everyone could hear the good news. Wally approved of course. "Hey Iris, how did the court meeting go?" he asked

"It went… not as we planned it would go."

Barry was still in high spirits and probed, "Even if it didn't, that doesn't matter because it still went well, right?"

"Barry… we didn't win."

Silence casted over the room and all the smiles quickly faded. Wally looked disturbed at the news. "What? How?" Barry questioned louder

"Wally wasn't there. Because we never had pictures or anything and Wally heals so quickly there was no proof. Wally wasn't there to prove his story. There was no evidence, therefore no case." She sighed

Barry cleared the lump that was in his throat and asked, "What's going to happen to Wally?"

"Honey, he's going to have to go back to Rudolph. They're going to have random checkups, but he's a smart man Barry."

"He doesn't have to go now does he?" Barry asked quickly

"No, they're giving him a week with us. To pack things up and say good-bye."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Barry asked

"Well, they never said that we couldn't be good relatives and visit our nephew constantly. After all the court knows that you and Wally are close." Iris said with a hinting tone in her voice

"That makes it a little better, but not by much," Barry admitted.

"It'll have to do until we can get this matter sorted out for good."

"Okay. I'll see you at home babe. I love you," he replied.

"I love you too. Tell Wally I said that I love him and I can't wait to see my boy." She said

They hung up and Wally gave a little smile at his aunt's comment. It quickly faded away with the thought that he had to go back to live with his dad. "Can you guys leave? I want to talk to Wally." Barry told the Team

Yes he told the Team. He wasn't asking, more like implying for them to leave. The Team quickly left, probably to discuss the matter themselves. Artemis squeezed Wally's hand before racing out the door.

A moment of deadly silence passed before Barry expressed softly, "I am so sorry kid."

"It's not your fault," Wally stifled. "I know you'll try your hardest. But don't strain yourself over the matter. It's not a big deal."

Barry said forcefully, "It is a very big deal. I will make this right Wally, I promise. They can't take you away from me. You belong safe and sound with Iris and me. There's no way I'm letting you get put back in danger."

The doctor walked in with Batman and said, "We found out the substance that was injected into Wally's leg and why he can't feel it."

"Well?" Wally urged

"It was a poison. It was mean to paralyze you by now. But because of your metabolism, it broke the poison down. The poison won't go beyond your right leg." Batman continued

"But what _about_ his right leg?" Barry emphasized. "Is it paralyzed?"

"It's not paralyzed. We are not sure what's causing it, but let's just say it's in a state of 'shock'. We have no true definition of it. It has stopped working, but you should regain control over it over time." The doctor tried to explain

"How long?" Barry asked

"Give or take two weeks for him to completely use his leg again. I would give it three weeks before he can run as Kid Flash again, just as a precaution."

"How will he get around? He has to go back to his father's in a week!" Barry exclaimed in panic mode

"He'll just use a crutch." The doctor said

Batman didn't say anything. He knew what this mean to Barry the minute those words left his mouth. Bruce Wayne _and _Batman were going to have to do some work to make sure actual justice will be brought. The doctor and Batman left, leaving Barry and Wally alone again. "So," Wally started. "The Shadows want me dead, I have to live with my dad again, and I can't run for three weeks. Well that's enough for today; any other negative things that you want to add onto my life you can just hold off onto tomorrow."

Barry gave a small laugh at this and patted his _son's_ knee lightly. "Things will work out alright, I promise. You're going to be okay." He spoke to him

Wally sighed and said, "Dad used to say that too. Don't make me promises you can't keep. Please…. just, don't set me up for disappointment."

* * *

**How was that? Tell me what you think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	9. Hell Sweet Hell

**Okay so now my vacation is sadly over…now I have to go back to my sad, sad reality. But! Before I do, I would like to update! Just to let you guys know, I typed this on my freakin' ipod…it is hard and you have to read through it like ten times just to make sure that grammar and spelling is right. I still don't know if everything is right, but what can I do? Just tell me if something is. Well, any suggestions or ideas are always welcomed! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

"I can do it," Wally insisted.

"I don't know kid," Barry said unsurely.

Wally held out his hands and said, "At least let me try."

Barry stared at his nephew for a moment before handing him the crutches.

Wally has to go back to his dad in three days and he wants to be able to walk with crutches instead of wheeling around in a wheel chair. Wally was allowed to go home two days ago and they haven't been easy.

Iris fussed over him for a while but soon she let him be for a little. Worst of all; his mom called him.  
She knew about the abuse and didn't say anything about it. She didn't even testify for Wally in court. Yet she still acted cheery and happy that Wally was alive and couldn't wait for her baby to come home. Wally interrupted mid-sentence of her rant by ending the call in disgust.

Wally took a deep breath and pushed himself to his feet. He grimaced in pain and Barry quickly put his arm around his waist and put his arm on his shoulder. Slowly, they got Wally to his feet and Iris handed Wally the crutches. He grabbed them with his free hand and Barry slowly walked away from him.

Wally kept his balance on his left foot and put the crutches underneath his armpits. He started to move around with them, but gasped in pain every time he did. His ribs still hurt and his lungs were on fire. "Wally, its okay of you is not ready to use them."

"No," Wally gritted through his teeth. "I need to do this."

He began walking again when the doorbell rang. "Go get it," Iris waved off. "I got Wally."

Barry left the two alone to continue on while he sprinted towards the door. He opened the door an internally groaned. "We brought food!" M'gann exclaimed  
happily as the rest of the team held their hands up to show they had something.

The Scarlet Speedster put a hand on his face and said, "Now isn't a good time. He's just starting to use crutches."

"Great! We can be there to support him!" Robin exclaimed

"I appreciate it bu-"

Barry was cut off by a crashing noise and Wally screaming. He immediately stopped talking and ran back to where Wally and Iris were. The team followed him, leaving the food on the table as they ran by the dining room table.

Wally was on the ground gritting his teeth in pain. The side table with a now broken picture with glass now lay on the ground. The picture was of Barry and a 10 year old Wally with a black eye but still both of them smiling from the time when Wally did his first experiment with his uncle. Iris was kneeled down to him and whispered, "Are you alright? Can you move?"

Wally didn't say anything but nodded his head. Barry and Iris got on both sides of him and gently started to lift him up and onto the couch. Wally gave a quick yelp of pain as his back made contact with the couch. Barry narrowed his eyes and leaned over to check his back. His eyes widened as he saw a single shard of glass that pierced his skin and started to draw blood. "Okay, this is gonna hurt Walls, but I need to get the glass out." Barry told him

"Okay, just do it quick." he responded

Barry gripped the glass, took a deep breath and pulled it out. Both Barry and Wally grunted. Wally sighed in relief that it was out, while Barry held his bleeding hand that got cut from the glass when he pulled it out. Wally looked at his hand and said, "I'm so sorry Uncle Barry! I-"

"Don't worry about kid." Barry interrupted. "It was my own fault for doing that. I should've put a cloth over it first."

Wally closed his eyes and nodded. "What happened?" Barry asked

"Wally was crutching along and I think his ribs started to hurt because he clutched his stomach. He lost his balance and fell down, taking the side table with him. I tried to catch him but I wasn't quick enough." Iris explained

"Okay kid," Barry decided. "You're gonna have to still use the wheel chair. We'll see how you're doing in a couple days."

"Alright," Wally said disappointedly. "Oh hey Rob! While I was wheeling around bored yesterday, I found this song that brings back old memories!"

"Oh god," Robin groaned.

Wally pulled out his phone and pressed play on a recording. The only one who wasn't laughing when it started playing was Robin. The song playing was Rockin' Robin by the Jackson Five. "Don't you remember when you, Kauldar, Roy and I used to play that for your theme song when we first met?"

Robin glared at him.

Wally smiled and replied, "No need for the look. As I recall, you enjoyed it yourself."

Robin snatched the phone out of his hand and said bitterly, "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Much better," he grinned back.

"Has Roy come to see you yet?" Kauldar asked

Wally frowned and said, "Actually no, I haven't heard a word from him. "Nothing."

Artemis snarled

Wally glared at her and asked, "What, did you finally scare him away?"

"No, he went completely ballistic! He started attacking me, and ended up shooting Zatanna!" the archer yelled

He looked at everyone's face to see them looking sullen and looking at the ground. "Is that true?" he whispered

"I'm sorry Wally," Zatanna said.

He sighed and said, "It's not your fault. Are you alright though?"

"I'm fine. Robin patched me up." she blushed

"Dog," Wally grinned at a red-faced Robin.

* * *

"I'll be alright Uncle Barry." Wally promised

"I'm not so sure. I mean I trust you kid, but not him."

"I've dealt with him before and I can deal with him now. It also helps that everybody knows, much to my dismay, and people will be checking up on me."

"Wally," Barry whispered. "You heal fast."

"I know, but we'll figure it out. He'll get caught eventually."

It was Friday, which means it was the day that Wally we to go back to his father. His father hasn't shown up yet, but two police cars and four police men where there along with the team (as civilians) and Barry and Iris of course.

As soon as Rudolph arrived, Wally had to go. He was now saying goodbye. He gave his aunt and uncle the biggest hug alive goodbye. He crutched over to the team. Conner was first. "You're not invincible." he stated

"Thanks for the obvious Conner." Wally said with a small smile

"Don't forget it," he said as he gave Wally a small and awkward hug.

"Hey Meg," he said.

"You'll be alright, right Wally?" she asked

"Of course," he smiled for him.

"You're going to visit though?"

"It'll be like things were before. You won't even notice." he promised

"Except you won't be happy."

Wally sighed and said, "Maybe at home, but when I'm with you guys I'll have no choice but to be happy. Right Supey?"

Conner smiled and nodded. M'gann gave him a hug as he went on to Robin. "What's up Rob?"

"If anything happens, I will know. So tell me right away instead of lying about it."

"Did you wire my house?" Wally asked

"Maybe," he smiled.

"I only have one condition. You don't wire the bathrooms or my room."

Robin wickedly grinned and said, "I'll be gone before you get home."

"I honestly don't doubt it," Wally said as they have each other a brotherly hug.

Wally walked to Kauldar. "You are always welcomed to stay at the cave for as long as you need to."

"Thanks Kal. Hey, try to keep Robin under control," he suggested.

"I will do my best," he smiled. "But do be careful my friend."

"Well it's not like I want to get hit so I'll do my best."

Kauldar stuck out his hand and Wally shook it gratefully.

Finally it was Artemis. They stood there awkwardly in front of each other for a while before Wally said, "Hi."

She gave a small wave back and bit her lip. It was another moment before she said, "Don't die Baywatch."

Wally nodded his head and said, "Gotcha."

They gave a quick and awkward hug before turning away from each other embarrassed.  
Wally crutched back to Iris and Barry and asked, "Do I have to ride with my dad? Or can I ride with one of the cops?"

"Excuse me sir," Iris asked one of the cops.

"How can I help you ma'am?" he asked politely

"Is it possible for Wally to rise with one of you men? He would feel a lot safer."

The cop smiled and said, "Of course. We won force him to do anything he doesn't want to. Not when we're here."

Before anyone could do anything else, another car pulled up and parked on the side behind the cop cars. Wally took a sharp intake of breath and stared as his father and mother got out of the car. Iris and Barry put a hand on Wally's shoulder and glared menacingly at the other couple. Rudy put his arm around Mary's shoulder and started to walk over to the three. They stopped a couple feet away from Wally, Iris, and Barry. "Allen, Iris... Son." Rudy greeted

Barry went to say his own 'personalized' greeting back but Iris nudged him before he could speak a word. Good thing she did too because there was not a good word in that greeting.

"Ready to go?" Mary asked

"No but I have no choice, do I?" Wally said

"Get in the car," Rudy commanded.

"I'm going with one of the cops."

His father gave a little laugh and said, "Don't be ridiculous, get in the car."

"No," Wally stated. "I'm going with Officer Peck."

Rudolph got right into Wally's face and yelled, "GET IN THE DAMN CAR!"

Barry and Iris stepped in front of Wally as Wally backed away. The Team clutched their fists as they stated down at the man in anger. Officer Peck stepped forward and pushed Rudolph back. "I'm going to have to ask you to step away from your son and into your vehicle. He is to come with me and my partner and you are not to deny him this right, do I make myself clear?" he said fiercely

"Yes officer."

"Good; I don't need to remind you why this is necessary and how you're still under our watch."

"Yes officer." Rudolph said again

Wally's parents retreated to their car and waited for Wally to get in the police car. "Thank you officer." Barry thanked

"No problem at all. Between you and me," the officer whispered. "Everyone knows he's guilty. We're waiting to bust him at any time. Even the judge knows."

They thanked the officer again and Wally gave his real parents a hug goodbye again.

He got into the back of the police car and watched as his entire family got smaller and smaller. He sighed in sadness and Peck said, "Don't worry. We gave your aunt and uncle a button. It's almost like life alert only it'll go directly to the police. They push the button if something goes wrong. We're giving you one too."

He handed Wally this white square that had a white button in the middle of it. It was attached to a string and Wally put it around his neck and tucked it under his shirt. "If it breaks, it'll send off an alert and we'll come to you the same as if you actually pushed the button." he explained

"Okay, but what about the random checkups?"

"Well," Peck explained. "By law we have to tell your father the dates of them. The only thing random about them is how weird the dates are. They're scattered and have no pattern to them."

"That doesn't make me feel good." Wally said

"I know, but you still have your aunt and uncle checking up on you. They are legally allowed to check up on you. They were give permission to demand that they search the house and look for you if your parents deny them of seeing you or say that you're out somewhere."

"Okay that makes me feel a whole lot better. But this whole thing still makes me scared."

"Well then I have some bad news for you."

"Oh god, what?" Wally asked

"Your aunt and uncle aren't allowed to check up on you for four weeks."

"What! Why?"

"Your father tried getting a restraining order on them. Instead of that, they got a temporary one. The restraining order will only last four weeks."

"How can someone approve that if they know what happening?"

Peck explained, "They filed it before all of this happened. Our head officer didn't know anything about the case because he was too busy filling the papers."

"Then how is it only temporary?"

"He heard of it at the last second as he signed it. He brought it to court. The best he could do since he already signed it was get I reduced."

"Doesn't my dad need a reason for one?"

"He claimed that they were harassing your family."

"Unbelievable..." Wally muttered

They arrived at the house and Wally asked, "Are you sure everything got here yesterday? Maybe something got left behind."

"Sorry kid, everything got here in one piece."

Wally got out of the car and slowly crutched up to the front door where his biological parents were waiting. It still hurt his lungs and ribs to do it, but he'll manage. Not to mention the concision he had left him with a splitting head ache. He stopped in front of his parents and his mother said, "Welcome home!" his mother exclaimed while opening the door for him

"Hell sweet Hell," Wally responded as he crutched into the house.

"It will be if you don't shut up," his father threatened to him under his breath.

He yelled to the officers, "Thank you for your time officers. Have a good night."

Once inside they, all had a silent dinner. Near the end of the meal, Rudolph said, "Give me your cell phone. You're grounded."

Wally dug it out of his pocket and slid it over to him. He asked, "What for?"

"You embarrassed your mother and I! How dare you make us look like criminals!" he yelled

"Except you are!" Wally yelled back. "You know you abuse me and you don't care!"

Mary took away the dishes to the kitchen and started washing them with a little hum, oblivious of to what is happening. "I've seen other parents smack around their kids too! Let me tell you, I've been around the block a couple times and seen it!"

"That's because you're too drunk to find the house!"

Wally knew that was a stupid thing to say, but he just couldn't resist. Rudy got out of his chair and stalked to the other side to Wally. Wally knew better than to run. His father forcefully tipped his chair back so Wally and the chair hit the ground. Wally grunted in pain from his earlier injuries. Rudy picked him up by his shirt collar and slammed him into the wall. "Would you like to say anything else?" he snarled

Wally gasped, "No sir."

"Go to your room."

He didn't want to get hurt even more, so he scrambled for his crutches, and went as fast as he could to his room; a place where it was and will now be, a sanctuary for him where his father can't touch him.

* * *

"Calm down Mr. Allen, Wally did promise that he would call us tonight." Kauldar assured him

"Yeah," Artemis added. "And if not, then he'll call tomorrow."

They all sounded like they were trying to convince Barry, but they were unsure themselves. "We'll hear from him soon honey." Iris said as she kissed his temple

They didn't hear from Wally for three weeks.

* * *

**How was that? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	10. Good Behavior

**Sorry for the delay but the marking period was ending and for some quarter classes, that required a final exam. Yes, so now I'm back and I'm ready to write for you guys. Thank you so much for the reviews, they really do mean a lot to me! Each and every one of them made me either giggle, laugh, maybe cry a little, and smile like a freaken' idiot. Oh god you guys seriously don't know how much I love you people. Any suggestions or ideas are welcomed! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything even though I really wish that I did.**

* * *

Flash pressed his com link and said, "Yeah?"

"Flash," spoke Robin. "Did you hear from Wally yet?"

"Haven't heard from him in three weeks, you know that."

"But you would tell us if he did contact you, right?"

"Without a doubt," Flash promised. "Mini Bats I have to go. I should probably pay attention to the fight I'm having with Captain Cold right now."

"Good luck Flash!"

"Won't need it Rockin' Robin!" Barry joked

You could hear the menacing growl from Robin on the other line. Flash glanced at Captain Cold, who was freezing anyone in his sight. Captain Cold shot ice at Flash but missed completely. It's probably because Flashed moved out of the way, so let's give him some benefits that if it was anyone normal (so Batman doesn't count), he would've it them square in the chest.

Captain Cold may be a little slow, which is ironic, but he's no idiot. He got frustrated so he just froze the entire street between himself and The Flash. Flash had to come to a smoking stop so he could avoid his slippery fate. Flash stared at him for a moment while Captain Cold stared right back with a gleam in his eyes that probably said that 'he won' even though he's the only one that would believe that. The Scarlet Speedster was about to make a run around the city to get on the other side of the ice, but someone beat him to it.

A blur of yellow and red grabbed Captain Cold's gun and grabbed his arm to throw him against the building behind him. He wasn't knocked out but he was a bit woozy. Two police men drove up in a police van to carry criminals to Bell Reve Petitionary and hauled him up to his feet. Kid Flash exclaimed, "Captain O' Captain! Your chariot awaits!"

Some people that stuck around or were getting unfrozen laughed at his snide remark while the grumpy old captain glared at him. Wally looked at the ice separating him from his mentor and grinned. He ran and slide on his butt across the ice until he was at the end. He jumped to his feet and smiled at his uncle.

"Not bad for my first day back, huh?"

Flash leaned in and whispered, "Wally, where were you? Why didn't you call?"

"Later," Wally gritted as he took off in a run as Flash reluctantly followed in pursuit.

They ran all across the city looking for any trouble, but today was a relaxed day. So the two kept running until they have reached the cave, but they didn't go in it. They stopped at the entranced and just at the base of the mountain. "Wally what happened?" Barry asked

"From the beginning? Or do you just want the general gist? Maybe the middle and the end? Or how about everything but the middle? How about-"

"Wally."

"Yeah alright, everything, got it. Um, well the day I got back, I got my phone taken away."

"What for?"

Wally sighed and put a hand through his hair. "Because I 'embarrassed' them by putting them through this and smart talking back at them at dinner."

Barry quickly asked, "Wally did he hurt you then?"

Wally shrugged and replied, "Didn't really hurt. Just a general shove to the ground and into the wall; then I had to go to my room."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Got my phone taken away, remember?"

"Well why didn't you press the button?" Barry asked

"Well," Wally started. "I didn't press it because I didn't want to press it and have the police come for something not as serious and have nothing even happen."

Barry nodded and narrowed his eyes. "Did he hit you after that?"

"There was nothing I could do," he stated.

"Wally! Press the button! Officer Peck gave it to you for a reason!" Barry exclaimed

"I don't know where it is though!" Countered Wally

"You lost it?"

The red head shook his head. "No, my father took it from me. In case I 'get any ideas'."

Barry gave him a bear hug and Wally hugged him back. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you kid."

"Just one more week; I'll be alright." Wally responded

They broke apart and said, "How come you came out today?"

"I figured that after three weeks of being scared of every breath I took, that if I was going to be scared he was going to hit me, it was for something worth being hit for. I'd much rather be hit for helping people as Kid Flash, seeing my aunt and uncle, and seeing my friends rather than just breathing in his house."

"Try and find that button." Barry pleaded

"Never stopped looking."

* * *

"Robin and Kauldar, would you two like to go first?" Black Canary asked

"It would be our pleasure," Kauldar responded respectfully.

The two of them got into a fighting stance and waited for Black Canary to say 'go'. When she did, Kauldar came at Robin first, which was okay because that's how Robin wanted this fight to start out like. Robin blocked a punch and flipped over his shoulder. He went to kick Kauldar in the back, but he spun around and grabbed his ankle. Robin lifted his body in the air and spun in a straight line. That twisted Kauldar's hand, which made him release Robin. He gracefully landed on the floor and did a backwards round off away from Kauldar to gain some space.

"Recognized: Kid Flash B03," the computer announced.

Before anyone had a chance to react, Kid Flash tackled Robin to the floor. "Robin; failed." The computer announced

"Finally, The Boy Wonder loses." Wally groaned

Nobody said a single whisper in that occupied room. Kid Flash looked around at everyone's blank expression and replied, "Was I gone so long that you guys forgot who I am?"

"Wally where have you been?" Robin asked

Black Canary interrupted and asked, "Wally, did you by any chance go out patrolling with Flash before you came here?"

"Yeah, why?" Wally asked curiously

"You can't do that anymore," she stated.

"What?" he exclaimed

"I'm not saying you have to quit, but your life is in danger if you do."

Wally argued, "I've been doing this for years; I know my life is in danger every time I step out as Kid Flash."

"No; after you got kidnapped by the light, it just became even more dangerous for you. They're still after you."

"So in other words, they want to off me?" he concluded

"Yes that is the general idea. They're watching you." She warned

"Who; Wally West or Kid Flash?"

"Since they only know Kid Flash, they're looking for Kid Flash. You have to be careful."

"Why would they still want me?" he questioned, clearly outraged. "I mean, what use am I to them?"

"You were the reason that we now know that The Brain is involved. The Brain was there secret weapon, and you exposed them."

"So they're mad at me," he clarified, "for saying that The Brain is still evil, only now that he's part of 'The Book Club of The Evil Society?"

Black Canary responded sternly, "This isn't something you should joke about."

Superboy interrupted and said, "I still don't see what the problem is."

"Yeah," Zatanna agreed. "If he's just with Flash or the Team than there's no way that they'll try to take him again."

"We know that they know that we know that they're looking for KF," Robin helped out.

"He's safe, so he can continue on being Kid Flash!" M'gann confirmed

Kauldar also added, "Despite having 'kid' in his name, he is no longer a kid. I believe I speak for all of us when I say he can take care of himself. He has done so for the last 16 years of his life."

"You guys are awesome," Wally fake-cried.

Black Canary glared at each and every single one of them for contradicting her before replying, "Fine, but you must be careful. And I just don't mean your usual careful Wally; I mean careful as in if one thing is off or something doesn't feel right or someone tells you to leave and go home, you will leave and become Wally West of Central City."

Wally saluted her and said, "Yes ma'am!"

"Good," she nodded. "Team you're cleared for training today."

Everyone smiled as they grabbed Wally to bring with them to the kitchen. Everyone was leaning against the countertop, waiting for someone to start the conversation that they all know that will happen. Artemis started with, "Are you okay?"

Wally snorted and replied sarcastically, "No I'm not. Someone I love dearest got cancer and died while driving, making the car crash off the road while I was trapped in a burning building*."

"Geez, someone's a bit morbid." Robin commented

"Guys I'm fine. I don't look hurt, do I?" Wally said seriously

"No, but it's been three weeks." M'gann said

Wally remained silent and looked knowingly at Robin. Robin caught his eye and sighed. Robin said, "It hasn't been an easy three weeks for Wally."

"How do you know?" Artemis asked. "I thought that no one has heard from him until know?"

"I wired his house," he said simply.

"I honestly thought you were joking," Artemis replied.

"What happened?" Superboy asked

"They'd rather hear it from you than me," Robin said to Wally.

Wally glanced at everyone while saying, "Why should I tell them? They get the idea, they don't need details."

"We respect your decision." Kauldar responded

"Thanks Kal; so," Wally said, "what do you guys want to do?"

Everyone stared in complete disbelief that he could still be smiling after all that he's been through. Something was wrong with Wally. Not the funny 'haha there is something wrong with you Walls!' kind of saying, but the kind of saying that says, 'there is something he's not telling us.'

* * *

"How was your day?" Iris asked as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Did you know that Kid Flash came back after three weeks?"

Barry smiled as he turned his head around from the work on his desk and gave her a quick peck on the lips and sarcastically answered, "Really? Flash must've been so happy to have him back. He seems like a good kid."

Iris gave a small laugh as her husband pulled her into his lap. "So," she started, "what did Wally say?"

"Wally…he didn't say anything that I wanted to hear."

"Spit it out honey; I hate it when you put me in suspense," she smiled.

"That bastard of a father-"

"My brother."

"The very same," Barry agreed, "took his phone and button away. He had no one to contact for help or even tell anyone that he's alive!"

"I'm sure that Rudolph wouldn't kill him."

"I wouldn't put it past him," Barry responded absent-mindedly. "Iris, he _hit_ him. Wally got hurt and there wasn't anything he could do about it. There was nothing I could do about it…"

Iris pulled a Batman move and slapped him on the side of the head. "Don't you dare say that there was nothing you could do," she warned. "It's not your fault that you're stuck here or Wally's that he's in this predicament. If it's anyone's fault it's that bastard of a man-"

"Your brother."

"The very same," Iris agreed with a smile.

They gave a little laugh before Barry continued. It was difficult for him to say this because once again, Wally was in danger. The kid just doesn't have the best of luck. "They're still after him."

"Who?"

"The Light; they want to kill him because they blame him for exposing that The Brain is now part of the Light."

"You'll protect him, I know it."

"What if I can't?" Barry panicked, "I mean I couldn't protect him from his father so how can I protect him from genius super villains?!"

"Calm down Barry, you just need to-"she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

They both looked curiously at the door before Iris slowly rose to her feet, off of Barry's lap. She went to go get the door, but Barry gently grabbed her hand and stood up. He gave her a peck on the lips and whispered, "You just got home; go and rest, I'll get it."

"Thank you sweet heart," she said as she gave him another kiss and then gradually walking to the bedroom.

Barry rubbed his neck and sluggishly made his way to the door. If it was slow for anyone without super speed, picture how slow it was for him. Though, it did give him plenty of time to think. Thoughts and questions were racing through his head. They varied to who was at the door, today's events, The Light, and the police. They all had to do with Wally because at that moment, nothing else mattered but his nephew who snuck his way into his heart as the son he wish he had.

The scientist finally made it to the door and unlocked it to the stranger on the other side. Although, he technically was no stranger; Officer Peck stood at the Allen's door smiling with a piece of paper in his hands. "Officer Peck," Barry said slowly and confusingly, "What's going on? Is Wally alright?"

"Why don't you go and ask him?" beamed Officer Peck

Barry sighed in annoyance and replied, "I can't; you know it's another week before I can-"

Barry stopped mid-sentence in shock and surprise. "You're kidding." He breathed

Officer Peck held out the paper and said, "The Court is rewarding you for good behavior."

The smile on his face came as quick as his speed as he scanned over the paper that he was handed. He looked up at Peck as if he was a god and gave him a quick hug in happy celebration. Barry invited him in as he ran, normal speed, to the bedroom to get Iris. She was brushing her hair when he came in. "Who was at the door Barry?"

Barry didn't say anything but held out the paper with a foolish smirk on his face. She looked at him strangely and snatched the paper out of his jumpy hands. As she read on, her eyes began to flicker with delight. She threw the paper in the air and jumped in her husband's waiting arms. Officer Peck stepped in and said, "I hate to rain on your parade, but I am obligated to tell Mr. West too."

"You haven't told him yet?"

"Well," he replied, "I was hoping that you two could come along with me to tell him."

"Really?"

"Sure, I mean you're allowed to see Wallace now, why not check up on him?"

Iris folded her arms and said, "Aren't you bending the rules a bit? I thought you were supposed to tell Rudolph before us."

"Well seeing as you guys were on my way, I thought that I would stop on by."

"Thank you," Barry said shaking his hand, "this _honestly_ does mean a lot."

"Well, for the safety of a kid is worth my job," Peck answered back seriously.

"Then we should be going."

The three adults knocked on the West Family door and waited anxiously for an answer. It was a few seconds before you heard the clicking of the lock and the door swung open to reveal Mary West with a towel on her shoulder from drying dishes. "Hello," she greeted with a flashy smile, "Barry and Iris! It's so nice to see you two again!"

She came out and gave them both a hug and then said, "Officer Peck, it's wonderful to see you too! How may I help you?"

He held out another piece of paper and said, "Barry and Iris Allen are now permitted to see Wally whenever they want and when they do you have to tell them where Wallace West is."

"That being said," Barry stepped in, "where is Wally?"

She stepped aside to let them in and pointed up the stairs. "He should be in his room."

Mary went back into the kitchen with Officer Peck who was asking her questions like, where Rudolph is. Iris and Barry quickly ran up the stairs, with Barry in front, until they finally stood in front of Wally's room. Barry could feel his heart beating throughout his whole body. He wanted Wally to be unharmed, yet he wanted to take him and have Wally live with him and Iris. To do that though, Wally would have to be hurt. Barry was conflicted because he wanted him to be alright, but he just wanted to take the kid home with him. He took a deep breath and opened the door only to find that he wasn't there.

"Where could he be?" Iris asked

"I don't know but he better be in this house," Barry responded.

They began walking back to the stairs when they past the bathroom with the sound of water running. It wasn't a shower, just the sink. They stopped and listened in. The water came out, and then stopped. There was a gargling noise and the sound of someone spitting in the sink. There was also a coughing noise and a groan. Iris and Barry looked at each other as Barry reached for the doorknob. He opened it to find Wally holding an ice pack to his cheek in one hand and a cup in water in the other while he spit blood out of his mouth. Wally noticed Barry and looked at him in shock. There was still blood on the corner of his mouth and Wally still held the ice pack firmly to his cheek before sputtering out, "W-What are you guys doing here? You're not allowed to be here!"

"We got rewarded for moral behavior," Barry repeated with a weak smile.

"Umm…well I-I," Wally stuttered.

"Wally come with us," Iris spoke tenderly.

Wally sighed and said, "I wish I could, but I can't."

"Wally, Officer Peck is downstairs right now! We can show-"

"No you can't, because he didn't um…hit me this time. I got back from the dentist…they um…took my molars out."

Wally was now watching the ground and still held the ice pack securely to his cheek. Wally got his molars out last year. Barry detected this and whispered, "Remove the ice pack."

"What?" Wally asked

"Take off the ice pack," Barry said more firmly.

Wally sighed and took it off to revel a big purple bruise, but it was slowly but surely fading away. They only got a glimpse of it before he pressed the ice pack back on. "Wally, why would you lie to us about this?! We can finally put your father in jail!"

"You can't because he's been on a business trip for the past three days!"

They stood there in silence for moment, just looking at Wally who was still looking at the poorly tiled floor of the bathroom. Wally leaned over the sink and spit more blood into it. Iris stepped forward to put a hand on her nephew's back and rubbed it. "Wally," she whispered into his ear, "did your mother do this?"

Wally wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and replied, "No; Sportsmaster did."

"What?" Iris questioned

Barry spoke, "Did he get you when you went home?"

"Yeah, I was running, as Kid Flash, and was turning a corner. He got me good, I'll give him that. I was thinking of fighting him, but then I realized that he probably wasn't alone. I remembered what Black Canary said to me," he laughed. "Funny, I'd never thought that I would actually listen to her in a situation like this."

"What did she say?"

"She said to run away and become Wally West. So that's what I did; I turned around, ran a mile down town, and changed into Wally West. I took a bus and then walked home, even though I really wanted to stay and fight him."

"I should've been there."

"You couldn't have been Uncle Barry. You were at the Watchtower."

"Yeah, but you're my first priority."

"That's nice and all, but you can't always look after me," he told his mentor.

"I know, but I wish I could."

"What will we tell Officer Peck? He would want to see Wally," Iris said.

"Just tell him I got my molars out; I mean I'm spitting out blood which is normal for that. As for the ice pack, my jaw could hurt from it. It did last time."

Barry and Iris agreed to this and it's exactly what happened. Officer Peck came to see Wally, Wally told him about it, and he believed it. Before they left, Barry slipped a button into Wally's hand and whispered, "Iris still has her button; just don't lose this one."

"Thanks Uncle Barry, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I better," Barry smiled as he gave the kid one last hug.

* * *

A couple hours later, Rudolph arrived home from his business trip. He didn't really say much, but he just sat on the couch with Mary and watched some TV. Wally heard footsteps come up the stairs and he began to panic. Every step he heard was like one of his heartbeats beating out of his chest. He was relieved when the footsteps pasted his room and went into another door.

Good, he was just going to take a shower.

Wait; Wally forgot to clean the sink from his blood. Wally paled and hoped that his father wouldn't notice. Wally wasn't that lucky. "WALLACE!"

Wally sighed and began to walk to the bathroom. Before he reached to door, a very angry Rudolph came out and put his hand on Wally's throat and forced him to the wall. No words were spoken, because they both knew what he did wrong, and what needed to be done. Rudolph beat Wally back into the wall and threw him on the ground. With every kick that made contact with Wally, he couldn't help but feel stupid for leaving the button in his room.

Wally was clutched by the hair and forced up. He was pushed into his parent's room where Rudolph began to yell empty words at Wally, even though they didn't reach Wally's ears. Wally knew that his father was stepping closer to him, and that he was stepping backwards into a corner, but he just couldn't take his eyes off of it.

Sitting on top of the door frame, was his button, or at least it looked like it. Wally couldn't tell; his vision was a bit hazy. It was a good chance it was, and it was a chance he was going to have to take.

He'll take that chance right after this punch.

* * *

**How was that? Tell me what you think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	11. Klarion

**Wow, so thank you all so much for the reviews. I had this idea for a while that involves this story and wanted to write it before I forgot. I haven't been feeling that asterous, for I've been throwing up. I guess it started before my soccer came Sunday. I told my friend I was going to be sick if I got hit in the tummy with the ball, and I did. After I got home and in the shower, out it all came. It didn't help that I played that game in the rain. Well enough about me and my pleasantries, one with the story! Any ideas or suggestions are ALWAYS welcomed! Remember that…..Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything even though I really wish I did.**

He never made it.

Wally thought he could take one more blow. He thought he could take one more hit before he made his brave dash for the button. Oh how wrong he was. After that last hit, everything went blurry. He saw his father's menacing smile fading in and out, and the light that came from Wally's room snuck into the corner of his eye, and stung the inside of his brain. Rudolph stepped aside to let him go, but Wally knew he could never be able to get it.

His father was flaunting. He was letting his son go because he knows that he won't be able to do anything in the state that he's in. Wally's new goal was to limp his way to his room where he could rest. He knew he'll be able to reach Barry's button and call for help. After all, his father doesn't know that Barry gave him his button.

The red head was seeing everything in spots now, and with each step, it seemed to drag on and on. Each step was a step in the fuzzy direction and Wally felt as though he would be sick. Every time his foot took a wary steep away from his father, it felt as though a drummer was pounding in his head. He did manage to make it to his room, and he didn't bother looking back. He didn't want to see whether or not his father was following him. It didn't matter; all that mattered was that button that was sitting on his bed.

He did manage to make it to his room and if he had the energy to smile at his small accomplishment, he would be smiling like an idiot. The button was where he left it; sitting by his pillow on his bed with homework sprawled across the rest of his bed. It was lying there, taunting Wally with its distance, begging to be pressed. Wally trudged over slowly and stood at the edge of his bed. He let himself lazily fall onto the warm and safe bed and reached for the button.

Darkness was slowly fading into his eyes, even if his mind was pleading for it to go away. He was only a fingertip away; just a fingertip away from being safe and living a happier life. That fingertip cost him, because the darkness consumed him into a painful sleep.

"What are we going to do about the pest?"

"You mean Kid Flash?" Cheshire clarified

"Of course," Sportsmaster replied gruffly. "Who else would be a pest?"

"Gee I don't know; maybe any other hero we've encountered?" she said sarcastically

"Enough fighting amongst ourselves," The Brain instructed. "We need to eliminate him."

Lex Luthor countered this with, "Why? I mean he probably already told the Justice League everything and he already got away. They'll be on the lookout if we try to take him again."

"You humans are incapable of seeing the bigger picture," The Brain groaned.

"Well there is no 'big picture' to look at. What could you possibly gain by killing the boy?" he asked

"Fear."

"Fear?"

"Yes," The Brain clarified, "you see fear can do astonishing things for you. When we kill the child, it'll show everyone that nobody miscalculates The Light. It'll show that anyone who is against The Light or come across us better join or they might as well be dead. We're not some club to be disregarded."

Lex Luthor replied, "As much as that is a great plan, who says we'll be able to do it? I'm not underestimating our abilities, but have you ever wondered why the heroes were able to be there _just_ in time to save the day? They monitor us from the Watchtower and beam themselves down if there is the slightest of troubles. Not to mention since we did take the kid before, they'll be watching him more."

"That is where my brilliant plan comes into play." The Brain supplied

"Yes, because your last plan to squeeze to information out of the brat went _sooo_ well last time," Klarion whined.

"Ah but alas, I seemed to underestimate the boy. I believed that once he was taken, the heroes would fall apart similar to the Justice Lords."

Lex Luthor smiled maliciously and added, "Yes but you forgot that _The Flash_ was killed, not Kid Flash."

"But," The Brain countered, "you, as all the other foolish humans do, over looked the specifics; in that universe, there was a Flash but no _Kid_ Flash. Therefore the former Flash must've been deceased or retired. That means that the existing Flash of that universe was Kid Flash and took up the mantle of The Flash."

"But," Luthor mimicked, "you, as all the other foolish machines do, over looked the specifics; If we killed Kid Flash now, then he wouldn't be the heart of the Justice League in the future and they wouldn't fall apart."

If the Brain could roll his eyes he could, "You insolent mammal! Kill the boy would destroy the Flash! If we played our cards correct, then we could've rehabilitated the Flash, or make him do something against the League's policy. This kid is the key to what we stand for; how the evolution of humankind is being hindered by the "heroes" that protect it from the needed factors to evolve. If we acquire one of these heroes to go the other way, than the world would see that they aren't who they say they are. The world will finally see The Light."

"So we kill the kid?" Sportsmaster clarified

"In the most memorial way; a way that the heroes will never fail to recall," The Brain said.

"But what about those big bullies?" Klarion asked, "They'll just get in the way!"

"I believe I can answer that," Luthor replied. "What The Brain is suggesting is that keep the League and their sidekicks busy. In other words Klarion; create chaos."

Klarion grinned wickedly and replied, "Finally, something to do!"

Wally didn't go to school that day, or the next one. Wally's father was so angry that he didn't go to school that one day that he hit Wally enough to make him miss another day. The West family rule is that if you miss school, you can't do any after school activities which means no being Kid Flash.

Wally went right to the cave after school on the third day, which happened to be a Wednesday. It was November 8th, which meant that on November 11th, three days, Wally would be turning seventeen. Although, Wally wouldn't be spending his birthday the way he wanted to.

"Hey guys," he greeted everyone in the kitchen, "have you guys seen Zatanna?"

Everyone gave him a questioning look and Robin spoke slowly, "She took the week off; went to stay with some relatives."

"I bet they're a bit saner than mine are," Wally added.

"What?" Artemis questioned

Wally ignored her and turned to M'gann. "No offense to you non magical folks," Wally said, "but I need help for someone with powers."

Superboy, Aqualad and M'gann stepped forward and Wally said, "A lady power."

"How can I help?" M'gann asked happily

"My family is having a get together; a reunion. I was just wondering if you would like to keep me company."

"What else?" Robin questioned

Wally sighed and smiled, "I need someone that is able to move things around. I need M'gann to…play a few pranks with me and…"

"Read someone's mind?" Artemis finished

"Wally, that's invading someone's privacy. I couldn't possibly…" M'gann insisted

"If you needed someone to read someone else's mind, why did you want Zatanna first?" Superboy asked

"Well I was hoping for Zatanna to maybe turn something into a snake or something or possibly make another me to stay at the reunion while I'm somewhere else."

"Wait a minute," Robin interrupted, "When is this reunion?"

"This Saturday," Wally responded as if it were nothing.

"That's your birthday Wally!" Robin exclaimed

"So?"

"Wally, it's your birthday. That's so not traught to have a reunion on your birthday unless they're celebrating it."

"Yeah, I don't think we're celebrating my birthday. My second cousin got into Harvard, so it's a congratulation party."

Wally ignored his friend and turned to M'gann "So will you come with me M'gann? As a friend of course Supey," he added.

"Consider it an early birthday gift," she smiled.

"Great! I'll pick you up at the mountain at twelve! We can zeta to Central city from there and walk to my house. It'll be a half hour walk, and we'll be a half an hour late considering the party actually starts at twelve, but I'm not really keen on going anyway."

"Sounds great Wally! Will Flash and his wife be there?" M'gann asked

Batman entered the room and said, "I'm afraid not."

"What do you mean?" Wally asked

"An intergalactic problem is happening and Flash, along with all the other Leaguers including myself, will be going."

"What's so important that all of you must go?" Robin asked

"That's League business," Batman retorted.

The whole team glared at Batman. They did not like secrets, but they set that aside to continue question The Dark Knight. "When will you be departing?" Kauldar asked

"Now; I only came to inform all of you. Each of your mentors has given you permission to keep patrolling. The Team will act as Earth's heroes until we return. However, other leaguers like Black Canary and Captain Marvel will still be here."

Batman turned on his heels and began to walk away. Robin yelled after him, "What? No hug goodbye?"

There was no answer and the whole team laughed at the thought that Batman would even consider hugging someone, much less in other people's presence.

Once the laughter stopped Aqualad announced, "I believe that we all shall go and watch over our cities now. If by any chance any of our enemies sees our mentors leaving, they would find it a good time to attack. We must show them that this world does not go without protection."

"Spoken like a true wise man," Wally smiled as he zoomed off to zeta to Central City.

It was finally Friday and Wally, for one, couldn't be happier that it was the weekend. Between doing homework, dodging his father, protecting the city on his own and keeping himself up all night, he was exhausted. Yes, Wally stayed up all night for the past three days. He didn't want a repeat of what happened last time. He's been afraid ever since then to go to sleep that his father would catch him by surprise. The Team pointed out to him that he didn't look good and maybe that he should take a rest. Wally argued that he had to protect the city, even though others offered to watch Central City for a day. It was his city and while he didn't have a problem with other heroes in it, he felt that it was his responsibility and that he could handle it. He did handle it, but by the end, it was like he was going to drop dead.

The Light noticed this too. They've been watching Kid Flash and noticed that he was worn out easier and even though he was still as quick as ever, he was a little slow. This proved to be part of The Brain's plan; once Flash and other Leaguers were gone, the sidekicks would grow tired of looking after their city alone. They knew that they had school and had to watch the city, because they are kids. They even made sure that they added extra chaos that week with the help of other partners. Their job was to wear them down, especially Kid Flash, but not to get caught. The Light needed them for future plans.

Wally stopped at a corner and leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath. He had bags under his eyes, he was shaking as if he was vibrating, and you could see the tiredness in his eyes that seemed to drift off on their own. He just convinced Trickster to go back to the hospital, and it took a little longer than usual only because Wally was so tired, that what he was saying made absolutely no sense.

Wally honestly wasn't feeling all that good today, and he just knew that tomorrow was going to be worse. But then, an idea popped into his head. His team was right; he needed some sleep. He sure as hell wasn't going to get it from 'home', so why not sleep over at a friend's house? In other words, he's going to spend the night at the Cave. He'll have to ask his mother of course. She'll say yes and his father won't be mad at her because he loves her.

At least that's what Rudolph always said. He always told his son that he would never hit or yell at his wife because he loved her so much. Wally assumed then that Rudolph didn't feel that way towards Wally. There is always something that everyone hates in this world. There isn't a person in this world that doesn't hate anything. Wally guessed that the thing that his father hates the most in the world is him. Not that Wally cares, because it's a mutual feeling.

It was already six o'clock and Wally decided that the city was safe enough for the day. He ran with whatever energy he had left and skidded to a stop in his living room. Mary West looked up from her cooking and smiled. "Hello sweetie," she said as she walked over and gave her son a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi mom," he smiled, returning the kiss and then racing upstairs to get changed and come back down within five seconds.

Mary wasn't a bad mother; she was actually a good one. She never complained about his room being too messy, or cooking large amounts of food for him and always was someone that you could have a nice conversation with and someone you could always open up to. She was always encouraging him and helped him with his injuries after missions and with what happened with his dad. She kept on pretending that he got those from being Kid Flash though. That was the issue though; she really loved her son, but she loved her husband more.

"Hey, can I stay a friend's house tonight?" Wally asked

"Is this friend a girl or boy?" she questioned with a knowing smile

Wally gave a little laugh and said, "Its Supey and M'gann. You remember them, right?"

"Of course I do! Conner is such a lovely boy and M'gann is so sweet. As long as nothing funny happens between you and M'gann, I'm fine with it."

"No worries there mom for Supey would kill me if I tried anything. But I do want to ask one more thing."

"And what's that sweet heart?"

"M'gann always said that she wanted to see what Earth is like and the kind of things that we do. I was wondering if she could come to our family reunion. I thought it would be nice if she could see that family is important to us people on Earth," Wally said even though Wally could really care less about his family other than Aunt Iris, Uncle Barry and his mother of course.

"I don't see why not. That's very thoughtful of you," she replied. "Are you eating dinner there?"

"Yeah, so I'm just going to pack my stuff and go."

Mary started going through cabinets and said, "While you do that, I'll make you a snack before you leave."

"Thanks mom," he said as he zoomed off to his room.

Wally took his time when packing, because he needed an excuse to why he was staying at the cave. Supey and M'gann would believe his story easily, but he feared that other people would be there and he would not be as convincing. Plus, he thought about stopping by Aunt Iris's house before going to the Cave. He finished packing and slung his backpack over his shoulder. He zoomed down to the kitchen where his 'snack' was three peanut butter and jelly sandwiches that were sitting on a plate on the kitchen table. He gobbled them up in no time. "Thanks again mom," he repeated as he gave her a kiss on the cheek again and raced out of the house to Aunt Iris's hose.

Just his luck too because his father just pulled in the driveway. _'Not today dad.'_ Wally thought

He reached the door and knocked while entering. He practically lived there so he usually just walks right in. "Aunt Iris!"

"Wally!" Iris exclaimed

They hugged each other and Iris asked, "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine; on my way to stay the night at the Cave. Thought that I would drop by."

"I'm glad you did. May I ask why you are staying at the cave?"

"The truth or my made up story I have planned?"

Iris smiled and said, "Usually I prefer the truth."

"Right," Wally said, "well I haven't got much sleep because I'm afraid my dad will attack me at night."

"So you decided to stay up all night?" she interrupted

"Yeah pretty much."

"How long have you been doing this?" she asked, concerned

"About a week," he said nonchalantly.

"Wally!"

He decided to joke around and replied with, "Yes?"

"As soon as you get to the cave, you go to sleep. Now go before you pass out and have me extremely worried." She demanded

"Yes ma'am," he saluted and left.

She smiled and said to herself fondly, "That boy…"

Wally had his goggles down over his eyes as he ran towards the zeta beam. He smiled as he drew nearer for he couldn't wait to sleep. He would sleep on the pavement now if he could, but he knew that was probably not the best idea. All of a sudden something exploded next to Wally that sent him flying through the air. He landed on his back and grunted in pain and surprise. Now was not the time he wanted to deal with villains. While there was still smoke in the air hiding him, he grabbed the extra uniform in his backpack and quickly changed into Kid Flash and knocked his backpack off to the side.

The smoke cleared up and Wally groaned. He did not want to deal with him. Wally said to the villain, "It just had to be you, didn't it?"

"Don't be pouty, I invented pouty!"

**I know this was a slower chapter, but it sets everything up for the next one. The next chapter is full of excitement I swear. So yes, I already have written the next chapter. When will I post it? Only I will know *evil smirk* I hope you enjoyed it though! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW!**


	12. Souvenir

**Sorry for the delay but it's been hell. I had a chapter ready right after I posted the previous one, then I rechecked it, then my computer crashed and I had to retype it and then recheck it again and…yeah I'm mad. Not to mention that life keeps getting in the way. So, sorry for the wait, but here it is! I had fun writing this chapter because of Klarion *BUM BUM BUM* the witch boy! Haha yeah so I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did! Any suggestions or ideas are welcomed…seriously guys…anything you want I'll put in if it's a good idea. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, which is a sad reality.**

* * *

Klarion was sneering down at Wally as he sat in a crossed leg position in the air while petty his demon cat. Wally looked around to see civilians fleeing the scene. That was his first priority; get the innocent to safety. He decided to keep the attention on himself. "What are you doing here? I highly doubt that The Helmet of Fate is in Central City." He yelled at Klarion

"I don't care about that old piece of junk!" The Witch Boy defended

"Really," KF countered angrily. "It sure seemed like you cared about it when you killed Kent Nelson for it!"

"Ooooh, getting angry now?" he teased

Wally resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He noticed that everyone was gone and he charged Klarion. Klarion touched his feet on the ground and started throwing flame balls at him. Wally dodged them easily and was feet in front of Klarion. Before Wally could hit him though, The Witch Boy put up a red shield and Wally bounced off it painfully.

Wally groaned and slowly got up to face his opponent again. He didn't want to attack him again though; not alone anyway. He barely defeated Klarion when he was Doctor Fate, how could he do it when he was just Kid Flash? Heck, even the Team struggled together against him, but they managed in the end. So that was his conclusion, call in the Team and hope to scare Klarion away again. Hey put his finger up to his com link in his ear and said, "Kid Flash to Aqualad, I need the Team's help in Central City."

Klarion scrunched his face and yelled, "Hey! That's cheating!"

Wally didn't get an answer back because Klarion snapped his fingers and his com link burst in his ear. It hurt him and made Kid Flash crouch down on the ground holding his bloody ear. Wally could hear Klarion laughing clearly in his left ear, but his right has gone a bit vague. "That the best you got?" Wally shouted

Klarion's eyes lit up as he produced more fire balls in his hands. He threw them continuously at him while laughing like a spoiled child. Kid Flash spun in a circle so that he made a tornado. When the balls of fire reached him, they merely rebounded back at Klarion.

Klarion was obviously shocked that his own weapons came back at him. He seized Teekl, made a portal, and hopped through it before the fire balls hit him. Wally stopped spinning and looked for the enemy. It was hard because he was already exhausted to the point where he should drop to the floor unconscious, but his mental drive kept him going. If he gave up, than the people of Central City wouldn't be safe. His vision faded in and out as he turned a 360 to look for Klarion. He was nowhere to be found, well at least not on the ground.

Klarion laughed loudly from appearing above Kid Flash. Wally looked up just in time to see a now tiger-sized Teekl pounce on him. Wally lifted his arms and caught the animal; sort of. Teekl had more weight on than Wally, so he sort of crushed him, but Wally managed to roll him over to the side. He knew he had no chance against that beast. That's usually something Supey would take care of. Maybe he could've stood a chance if he was at full health, but that wasn't the case.

KF took the chance to try something that popped into his head. Teekl got up and growled at him, but Wally just bellowed, "SIT!"

Teekl stop growling, transformed back into a cat and looked at Wally strangely, but did not sit. Wally repeated firmly, "I. Said. Sit."

Teekl sat

Thank God that worked, because Wally was sure he was going to pass out. "Bully! Don't tell him what to do!"

Klarion roared with anger as fire shot out of his mouth towards Wally. Wally quickly ran around a building and appeared on the other side, trying to make another attempt to hit Klarion. Klarion saw this coming, so a red circle appeared by his feet, as a red hand came and thwacked him back. Wally staggered backwards and supported himself against a building.

This was it

He couldn't stay awake long enough. The second red hand came and smashed Wally into the wall, and he fell to the ground without getting up again. The Witch Boy scoffed as he said, "Pft! He was a weak host for Nabu and is weaker as a human. Teekl!"

The cat came and jumped into his owners waiting arms. Klarion began petting the cat as he started to casually stroll over to Kid Flash's unconscious body to take back to The Light. He was halfway there when a swooshing noise was heard and a pink ship was now in sight. He stopped and gawked at it as the Team came out. Superboy came flying out of the Bio ship towards Klarion, going in for the punch.

Klarion's eyes widen and said, "Oh crap," and made a portal behind him and fell through it.

He appeared a few feet away from him and looked for the other heroes. Superboy growled at him from that short distance away while clenching his fist angrily. Artemis was inching closer with her bow raised menacingly at Klarion while Robin had some bird-a-rangs in his hands. Miss Martian was floating in the air, but was staying close to Wally in case Klarion decided to attack him again. Aqualad had his water bearers in the shapes of swords and made his way to the front of the group.

Klarion's eyes got red with anger as his and Teekl's entire body were now covered in red flames. "Kill joy! Cheater!" He yelled, probably to Kid Flash

He shot fire balls and shooting fire from his mouth at the teens. Aqualad created a wall of water and the fire fizzed out when it hit it. With the fire gone out, smoke appeared and created a layer of camouflage. "Where are you?!" Klarion yelled

There was a swooshing sound and three arrows came blasting his way. With a simple wave of his hand, the arrows stopped in midair and fell to the sorcerer's feet. "That the best you can do?" he sneered childishly

However, one of the arrows at his feet burst open and Klarion was covered in foam. Klarion simply made the foam explode into different pieces and yelled out, "Fine! You want to play hide and seek, then we'll play hide and seek! And guess who I found first…."

Miss Martian was still hovering over Wally as Klarion glared at them. He pointed for Teekl to attack her, and he did. He transformed into a bigger size, about Wolf's size, and leaped at her. Her eyes turned green as she levitated Teekl out of the way, but even as he hit the ground, he came back at her. She was distracted, so Klarion shot lightening out of his fingertips towards an unconscious Wally. "Found you," he giggled to himself.

Superboy flew towards his friend, and stood in the way of the lightening. It hurt Superboy, but it didn't leave a mark. It didn't hurt as much as it would've for anyone else. It was more of a painful pinch over and over again, which annoyed Superboy. Aqualad mad a giant hammer out of his water bearers and swung it at Klarion. He only saw Aqualad at the last possible moment and stopped the lightening at Superboy to make a giant red bubble around himself.

Klarion took one last glance at Kid Flash and smirked. He did his job, even though he wished he could've done more. He wore him out even more, and that's what the Light wanted. He wished that he could've killed the kid like he was given permission to if the opportunity has presented itself, but he'll have to settle for this. He'll ask the Light if he could do this again so he can be the one to finish him off.

He opened a portal underneath his feet and fell through and came out next to Teekl and Miss Martian, who were still fighting. He softly called for his familiar, and he jumped off of Miss Martian and into his arms and crawled up onto his shoulder. "Good luck trying to keep him away from us. You'll need it…" he laughed evilly as he disappeared into another portal.

Robin ran to Kid Flash's side and turned him over so that he was facing up. "KF wake up….now."

He didn't stir at all, so the Team looked at M'gann. They were silently asking her to go inside his mind to wake him up. She nodded slightly as to say 'I'll try' and knelt down beside her team mate. She put her hands on his head as her eyes turned green. Flashes and images came to her as she searched for the most recent one about the fight she had with Klarion. In that memory, she'll be able to talk to that Wally to tell him to wake up. She saw images of him and the Team, laughing and having a good time. She smiled inwardly as she saw him, a red-headed woman, and a blonde man sitting at a table eating Oreos.

Then came the disturbing memory of his times at his house; she felt the exhaustion that he was facing as she learned that he was too afraid to fall asleep, how it all started with that one night where his father really hammered him, and how he never pressed the button because he gave up. He felt as though there was no point to pressing that button because he felt that he might as well be dead. The Light and his father practically wanted him dead.

'Wally!' she yelled into his mind. Every image went through quick and finally she came to Wally dressed as Kid Flash starring wide-eyed at her, right as he was facing Klarion.

'You have to wake up Wally! We need to know that you'll be okay!' she said to him

'I'll always be ok Green Cheeks.' He smiled at her

It wasn't a Wally smile though; it was an exhausted trying smile.

'Not if you don't wake up,' she told him.

She could see him slump his shoulders and answered, 'I barely have enough energy to face Klarion right now…I just want to go to sleep.'

'You already fought him and won!' she stated him. 'Now wake up so you can see your victory.'

He rubbed his limbs, smiled half-heartedly and said, 'It doesn't feel like a victory.'

'You can feel your injuries?'

'Vaguely,' he replied.

'Wake up and we'll help you.'

'I'll try, but I might not stay awake for long.' He told her

She gave a small smile and joked, 'At least then we'll know that you're alive.'

Wally gave out a snort of laughter and replied, 'That was dark and funny.'

M'gann pulled herself out and stared at the Team. "Where did you get that?" She asked Robin who was holding a red backpack

"It's Wally's. We found it over there while you were trying to get him to wake up."

"Did it work?" Artemis asked softly

Kid Flash stirred and opened his eyes halfway to see the whole Team watching at him intently. He smiled and said weakly, "Gee, I know I'm good looking and all, but could you give a guy a little space?"

"Charming as ever," Robin joked.

Robin helped Wally up and put his arm on his shoulder. "Are you alright my friend?" Kauldar asked

Wally felt as though he was going to pass out again, so he managed one word, "Peachy."

Wally passes out and started to fall out of Robin's grip. Kauldar caught him and held him up so that his face wouldn't connect with concrete. "Let's get him to the Bio Ship."

Superboy took charge and picked Wally up and carried him to the Bio ship. Miss Martian was the last to follow. She was seething with anger and glared at the ground. She didn't fly to the Bio Ship; no, she stormed to it. She just couldn't wait for the family reunion.

* * *

Black Canary walked out of the Infirmary and told the Team, "He's going to be fine. He's just a little banged up, nothing he hasn't dealt with before."

"Then why is he still in a hospital bed?" Conner argued

She sighed and said, "Well he's just tired. We thought it was a coma, but there is still brain activity and he doesn't have a concussion so we just assume-"

"He hasn't sleep at all for a week."

All eyes turned to M'gann when she said that. She continued and said, "When I went inside his mind to make him wake up, I got flashes of memories. At the end of each one, it showed him just staring at his door at night."

"Well then that's it," Black Canary said. "He has an IV which is pumping in nutrients so that he can heal while sleeping. He should be fully healed by morning and wake up just about that time as well."

She left the teens alone, but not before yelling back a 'leave him alone!' The Team couldn't help but worry about their speedster friend. Artemis was the first to speak, "Why are they still after him?"

Robin replied with a scoff, "Isn't it obvious? They're furious that someone got away from their clutches and lived to tell the tale. They want to finish what they started."

"Robin!"

"It's true!" He shouted. "We all know it…we were all just too afraid to say it."

"We will not allow them to get to our friend," Kauldar stated.

"I wouldn't call us his friends if we did," Conner added.

Artemis cut in by saying, "I don't think he considers me a friend."

"Oh, you're so right with that," Robin smirked.

Artemis glowered at him but he just gave her a quirky grin back. Kauldar said, "I will be staying the night at the cave so I can see Wally in the morning."

"I think we were all going to do that Kal," Robin replied.

"A Team sleep over!" M'gann squealed

"I think we should have it in Wally's room; so that we're there when he wakes up," Robin suggested.

"Actually, maybe I'll visit in the morning. My mom-"

M'gann cut of Artemis. "Artemis and I will get pillows and blankets for everyone! We'll see if we have a sleeping bag or two!"

M'gann dragged Artemis to the other side of the cave. M'gann was smiling happily, until she was out of everyone else's sight. "Come on, we're going somewhere," she told Artemis.

"What? Where are we going?"

"We're visiting Wally's father."

"Are you crazy?! We can't just walk in there and-"

"After what he did to Wally, I think we can!" She shouted

Artemis fell silent and replied, "You didn't act like this in the beginning when all of this happened."

"That's because I didn't know how bad it got. I s_aw_ what he did to him; physically and mentally."

"…"

"…"

"How bad was it?"

M'gann wiped a tear from her eye and said, "Not all of those injuries were from Klarion."

Artemis took a sharp intake of breathe and asked, "Anything else?"

"There's a reason why he passed out. Every night he stayed awake because he was afraid to fall asleep."

"You mean nightmares?" she clarified

She shook her head. "He was afraid that his dad would come after him at night and he wouldn't be prepared."

"That's…That's….UGGHH!" Artemis growled out

"That's not even the worst part."

"How can it get any worse?"

"He's given up; any moment he could've called for help but he didn't. He thinks that nobody will help him."

Artemis rubbed her eye to mask a tear and asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

She gave her friend a reassuring smile and told her, "Because I've been inside his mind; there just so happens to be a special place in there just for you."

Artemis huffed in disbelief and changed the subject. "Are we going or not?"

* * *

"What do you think is taking them so long?" Robin asked

"I do not know. Perhaps we should check on them," Kauldar suggested.

"Wait," Conner instructed. He adjusted his hearing and tried to listen for two heart beats on the other side of the cave or the two of them talking. He heard nothing. "They're not here."

"What?"

All three of them ran towards the kitchen and didn't see them. Conner looked in M'gann's room, but she wasn't there either. They checked the garage where the Bio Ship was always parked only to find it empty. "Where do you think they went?" Superboy asked

"We will find out when they return."

"But Kauldar, we don't know when that'll be!" Robin argued

"They will be fine," he told his friend. "Right now, our other friend needs us more."

Robin nodded and replied, "We'll all get the pillows and blankets together."

They walked together to the storage room with questions swimming in their minds. Conner asked the first one. "Shouldn't we call his parents to tell them about Wally?"

"I wouldn't call them for anything," Robin said spitefully.

"Besides, with his bag packed, I believe that he was already planning on spending the night here," Kauldar added.

"What if he was running away?" Robin thought

"I don't believe that he would run away…" Kauldar tried to reason.

"I would've," Superboy gruffed, "I would've run away long before he did. It wouldn't surprise me if he was running here with only a day's worth of clothes because his dad caught him."

Nobody said anything after that because it could be true.

It could also be false, but they wouldn't know that until Wally woke up and told them. Even then they weren't sure if he was going to tell the truth. He didn't last time. Last time he was too embarrassed to tell anyone and they had to find out through his kidnapping.

The world works in evil ways.

* * *

"M'gann, why couldn't we just ask Robin to watch his cameras that he set up?" Artemis asked

"Because I am not here to 'just watch'," she replied.

M'gann was invisible and left Artemis in the invisible Bio Ship to watch from the outside through the windows. _'What do you plan on doing?'_ Artemis asked through M'gann's telepathy

'_Something that should've been down a long time ago,'_ she replied

'_You're going to kill him?'_

'_I wish I had the stomach to do that.'_

'…'

'…'

'_Okay well good luck and tell me if you need anything,'_ Artemis told her offhandedly.

Truth to be told, Artemis really wanted revenge on Wally's father as well. She's been through the same thing as he has and knows how it feels. She still feels that Wally has it worse because with her father, she was 'training'. With Wally's father however, it was more of his enjoyment to hit his son which sickened Artemis.

M'gann quietly opened the front door and shut it behind her. She crept through the house to find Mary West serving dinner. M'gann almost smiled because she knew that Mary would vouch for her son that he was allowed to go out like he asked if his father asked. Wally's mind told her that his mother was safe and that she'd never hurt him. There were also doubts about her of course, by the fact that she never stood up for Wally with the abuse, but M'gann listened to Wally's opinion to know that Wally was safe as long as Mary West had a say in it.

"How was work today?" she asked

"Usual; nothing really interesting goes on."

"Are you sure…?" she asked cautiously

"Yeah," he replied before smiling. "I got the promotion!"

"Congratulations honey! I knew you would get it!" Mary said as she gave her husband a kiss

"And you cooked such a lovely dinner to celebrate it!" he said referring to the steak and mashed potatoes she made

That's right, she used a grill; problem?

Things started to go downhill from there though. "Where's Wallace? We should celebrate as a family!"

At that point, it really did seem like he cared for his son. Probably because he was so proud of his achievements that he didn't bother finding the nonexistent flaws in Wally. "Maybe he's up in his room," Mary suggested.

'_Liar!' _M'gann thought

'_Who's a liar?' _Artemis asked

M'gann replied back angrily, _'Wally's mother; she let Wally come spend the night at the cave and now she's telling Mr. West that she doesn't know where he is.'_

'_Did you read her mind? Has she done this before?'_

'_No I didn't read her mind, but I have a feeling that this isn't the first time. I can sense it.'_

Artemis was confused. '_Sense it?'_

'_Her emotions,' _she told Artemis. _'She was so calm about it and had a feeling of familiarity to it.'_

'_Maybe that's why!'_

'_What do you mean?' _M'gann asked

Artemis supplied, _'The reason Wally's dad hits him is because his mother tells lies to him. Any mistake that she makes that could end up displeasing her husband, she blames on Wally! That's why she didn't stand up for Wally in court! They would find out eventually that she was the reason why he was getting abused and did nothing about it as long as she looked like the perfect wife to Mr. West!'_

That made things so much clearer now. M'gann replied, _'But what if some stuff was totally irrational? What if Mr. West really did hit Wally for no reason?'_

'_Maybe he just expects his son to slip up so the tiniest thing out of place sets him off. He wants his son to be perfect.'_

M'gann thought this over and agreed. I guess if somebody makes a lot of mistakes, it gets tiresome with their parents. The only difference is that Wally never made those mistakes. M'gann told Artemis, _'I missed their conversation, but now Mr. West is storming to Wally's room.'_

'_I'll wait outside his window.'_

"Wallace?" Rudy yelled into his son's room

No one was present in his room and Rudy muttered under his breath, "There he goes; leaving again without telling anyone."

Rudy goes over to Wally's desk that was pretty standard; had homework lying across it from this after noon's work, an alarm clock, a lamp that needs a new light bulb, and pictures of him and his friends and maybe some family members that he actually liked. There were only five pictures; one was of Wally, Barry and Iris. Another was of him and Robin (with his shades on of course) and one right next to it of the whole Team in it (Which included Zatanna). Then there was one of Wally hugging Iris and Barry the day he had to go back with his parents; crutches and all. The last one was the sweetest though. Somebody, Robin probably, took a picture of the quick hug that Artemis and Wally shared before he went back to his parents.

Rudy grabbed all the pictures on his desk, knowing they were the most valuable thing, and stalked downstairs. _'He better not,' _M'gann growled.

'_Do what? M'gann what is going on?'_

'_I've got to stop him,' _the Martian decided.

'_Okay, just don't do anything I wouldn't do,' _Artemis advised.

'_You leave me with a lot of options then,' _M'gann joked.

She revised her sentence and said, _'Don't do anything Wally wouldn't do.'_

'_Now you narrow down the possibilities.'_

Rudy started a fire and took all of the pictures out of their frames. He was going to hit Wally where it hurt; in his heart. Surely Wally would be pissed when he finds out that the only photos that kept him sane in this house were gone. M'gann felt a little woozy from the fire so she backed away into a corner where there just so happened to be a window. Using her powers, she opened the window and at the same time made all the pictures fly out the window as if the wind took them away. This way Wally can't get in trouble if his father finds out that his friends got involved with a family matter.

'_Artemis; I opened a hatch. Five pictures will be coming through. I'll follow shortly.'_

'_Got them, but I want to do something before we leave,' _Artemis said.

Artemis jumped out of the Bio Ship and landed soundlessly on the ground. There was no way she was leaving without doing her damage. M'gann traded spaces with her as she flew up into the Bio Ship. Artemis grabbed six rocks and loaded them all into her bow except for one. She crept up to the still opened window and let each rock get fired into the house, breaking the two glasses they were drinking out of, a vase full of water and flowers, putting a crack in a window on the other side of the room, and a dent in the oven. As each one hit, she whispered, "That's from Kauldar, Superboy, M'gann, Zatanna and Robin."

Rudy and Mary jumped out of their seats and looked around alarmed. She loaded the last one in her bow and shot the lights so that they were in darkness. "And that one's from me," she growled.

M'gann picked up Artemis and they quickly flew away. "Nice shots," M'gann commented.

"Thanks."

"You know that was uncalled for and pointless."

Artemis shrugged and said, "If it makes them miserable for even a second, it's a start from what they put Wally through."

"Sounds like you're out for revenge," M'gann smiled. "And you need to care about someone in order to get revenge for them."

Artemis said without thinking, "Of course I care about him."

She realized what she just said and quickly added, "As a team mate; he's my team mate and I have to look after him if he can't look after himself."

"You're sounding a bit protective there."

"Shut up before I shoot a rock at you," Artemis warned with a glare.

* * *

"They're back," Robin announced as the cave announced their arrival as well.

The three boys got up from their seated position on the ground, which they each had a blanket and pillow around them, and left the card game they were playing to greet the two girls. "Where did you two go off to?" Kauldar questioned

"Personal mission," Artemis replied.

"Next time you wish to go on one, I ask that you request permission first." Kauldar told them seriously

"I'm sorry Kauldar, it won't happen again!" The Martian promised

"Cool," Robin said. "Now that is out of the way, let's go back to Wally's room; I haven't finished kicking your butts at our game."

Superboy gruffed and said, "It's only our first time playing."

"Are you coming Artemis?" M'gann asked seeing that Artemis didn't move to follow them

"Yeah; I'm just going to get changed seeing as I'm the only one who's still in uniform and you can morph your clothes."

The Team nodded and headed to the med bay without her. Artemis walked down towards her personal quarters and did get changed, but she stopped by somewhere before she went to go join her team. She stopped by Wally's souvenir room and looked at all the junk he collected. Each time she looks at them, she can remember the mission and how happy Wally was when he added another thing to the shelf. She left the pictures on the Bio Ship to be dealt with later, but she took one.

Artemis looked at the picture of her and Wally hugging and smiled at it fondly. She already admitted to herself that she liked Wally, but refused to admit it to anyone else. She was okay with this, because it was moments like these that she would have to herself so that she could think about him, and how he was one of the few things that made her smile even when she knew anyone of them could die at any moment on a mission. I guess that's one of the reasons that she started to like him; that no matter what, he can always make anyone smile.

She placed the photo on the shelf and said, "Souvenir."

* * *

**How was that? Tell me what you wonderful people think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	13. Black Eyes

**I AM SORRY! I AM SO VERY SORRY! It's been too long, I know. I wasn't doing too well in school and had to focus on it. Then when school ended I broke my arm in my last soccer game so I was in a sling until I got a cast. I can't type in a sling and it would hurt even if I do. Now that I've got my cast on, I can type! It's hard, but I can type! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't hurt me for taking so long to update. Any suggestions or ideas are welcomed! Seriously guys, tell me anything you want to see. It could be interesting. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

"M'gann you can't play anymore," Artemis said angrily.

"It's honestly not my fault! I can't help it that I can feel your emotions."

That is what Wally woke up to hearing. That and Robin's laugh which, as you all know, is a fantastic thing to wake up to. He groaned and sat himself up in the hospital bed. He looked around the room, but didn't see them, until he looked down at the floor.

The Team was laying the card game BS.

Wally gave out a laugh and everyone turned towards him. They smiled and immediately sat up and surrounded his bed. "How are you Walls?" Robin asked first

"Better than Artemis," he joked. "So why can't M'gann play BS anymore?"

"Because she always knows when we're lying," Artemis explained.

"You guys feel nervous when you lie and I can feel it." M'gann defended

"She never caught me," Robin flaunted.

Superboy said, "That's because you never lie. You seem to always to have the right cards."

"Is he the dealer?" Wally asked

"Yes."

"That's why," Wally said with a smile. "It's just another bat trick."

Robin interjected with, "Okay, so enough talking about my 'bat tricks', let's talk about you, Wally. How are you really?"

"I'm fine, really Rob. Besides getting the crap beat out of me by a snotty brat, I was quite pleased with myself. Who else can say that they told a demon cat to sit?"

"Yes, that is really unlike you." Kauldar agreed

"What to tell a demon cat to sit? I would think that it was only a matter of time."

"No Kid," Kauldar said with a grin. "To let yourself, as you put it, 'get the carp beat out of you'. Usually you're on top of things."

"Well I wasn't really me last time I fought Klarion by myself, if you catch my drift." Said Wally

Kauldar quickly added, "I'm not saying that you can't handle yourself and that you aren't capable of doing it, but it just seems that for the past week you've been distracted."

"In a blunter and less respectful way of saying it, you aren't yourself and we want to know what the hell is wrong with you," Robin clarifies.

Wally sat there for a moment before saying, "I had a bad day."

Artemis replied in disbelief, "Day? How about couple weeks."

"What would you know? You haven't been stalking me! Have you?" Wally quirked

"No but everyone can see it," M'gann whispered.

Everyone just looked at her as Wally said, "Then please, tell me, what have I done to make you think I've been unhappy?"

"You're always tired," Robin said.

"I tired of school and being Kid Flash, isn't that normal? It's hard without Flash here to help me. Don't tell me that you guys aren't a little more tired than usual."

"You don't tell many jokes anymore," M'gann added.

"You guys are always telling me to grow up; so I am."

Superboy said, "You don't play with Wolf as much either."

"Sorry Supey, but I've been busy."

"You never seem to stick around after missions like you use to," Artemis said.

"I do have a life outside of the Team, thank you very much."

"You're always jumpy and on the edge," Kauldar included.

Wally snapped, "So what? Like you guys haven't been edgy before. It's not like you have the Light after you just because you turned out to be alive when you should really be dead!"

"Calm down KF, we didn't mean it like that," replied Robin defensively.

"All we're saying is that ever since you went back to live with your mother and father, you've changed," said Artemis.

"I think the fact that I've died more than once has changed me, not my dad! That man could never change me, no matter what he does. He has no control over me!" He yelled angrily

"But your mother can," Artemis continued.

"Artemis I think you should stop," M'gann whispered to her.

Wally didn't hear her and shouted, "How dare you bring my mother into this! She is nothing like my dad!"

"No but she's the reason why your father hits you!"

"Artemis!" Robin growled angrily

"GET OUT!" Wally shouted

Artemis didn't move as she yelled back, "Why do you think he hits you? Do you ever wonder why he would hit you and blame you for something you didn't do?"

"How would you know? You aren't there!" he shot back

"Artemis perhaps you should stop now," Kauldar suggested.

Artemis didn't stop though. She was going to tell him. "Your mother is lying and telling your father that whatever is wrong is your fault just so she can look like the perfect wife!"

"Artemis, that is enough!" Kauldar said louder

Nobody was expecting it. Nobody thought that those words would come out of his mouth after what was just said. "Because I told her to! No matter how much it hurts that she accepted it so easily, I won't allow her to get hurt again!"

The sound of Wally's heart monitor beeping faster in anger echoed across the room. Every one backed away from him as Wally's green eyes turned darker, almost…black…

Black Canary burst into the room with two doctors with a panic-looking face on. Wally's eyes turned back to its original green, but anger still lingered in them. The doctors went immediately to Wally. One of the doctors pulled out a syringe but the other said, "No, you can't use it. He'll shatter the needle."

The doctor nodded and took something form his pocket and poured it into his I.V. that went all the way to his arm. Plastic was okay, for it wouldn't shattered. Wally saw this and ripped it out of his arm, but the doctors didn't give up. Black Canary and a doctor held his arms back while the other doctor put it back into his arm. It took five minutes for the fluid to get all the way into Wally, but as every second passes, Wally began to struggle less and eventually was knocked out.

Black Canary turned to the Team and asked, "What happened?"

"Well we were just talking. Then every one of us kind of got into a fight with him and then he got angry eyes," supplied Robin.

"Angry eyes, are you really going be childish like that Robin? Anyway, what did I tell you before I left? I told you to leave him alone; I told you not to bother him or I'll have to make you all leave."

"We understand. We apologize for abusing that privilege," said Kauldar respectively.

Robin whispered to him, "I don't think using the word 'abusing' is appropriate here."

"Then you understand me when I say that you all must leave," she told them.

They nodded silently and walked away. Superboy looked back at Black Canary and asked, "When will he be able to leave?"

She looked at the clock on the wall and said, "For him; about an hour, so around eleven o'clock. That sleeping drug won't hold him long."

M'gann snapped her head around and said, "He has a family reunion at twelve."

"Oh," Black Canary said dumbstruck. "Well I don't know if he should go….you guys should know that not all of the injuries he came with were new. Plus he was dead tired. I honestly don't know if I should let him go."

"Don't worry! He invited me," M'gann assured. "Plus Mrs. Allen will be there. He'll be safe, I promise. It's not like the rest of his family is mean."

She sighed and said, "Alright, but I want you to stay with him the entire time. If one thing goes wrong, you get him out, you tell me, and then he'll never have to be there again. This might be his chance to get away from there."

"If anything happens, that is." Added Robin

"Yeah, for all we know, Mr. West could be the perfect father around everyone else," said Artemis.

Robin scoffed, "He sure didn't seem like it to us when he picked Wally up."

"Overall," Dinah interrupted. "Watch out for him. His father isn't the only one out to get him. Watch out for any members of The Light."

"But they don't know that Wally is Kid Flash," Superboy said confused.

"No, but they know that Flash is away and the Kid Flash is responsible for Central City. They'll create chaos just to draw him in."

"So, if something does go wrong," M'gann clarifies. "You don't want me to tell him? You want me to just report to you?"

"Correct; I'll send the rest of the Team in to handle them."

"Understood, we'll stand by waiting for your orders."

The Team left the infirmary to go relax in the living room before Wally was to leave for his family reunion. Wally's best friend stayed behind though. Robin waited for everyone to be a distance away so they couldn't hear him. Superboy won't hear him if he's not concentrating on him. "BC, I'm not being childish."

She sighed, "Robin I didn't mean that. I was just upset that Wally still isn't well no matter how much I try."

"You're doing your best," Robin tried.

She smiled and sat down in one of the many chairs outside of Wally's room. "Thanks Robin, but it seems that I can't help anyone who asks for it."

Robin rested his hand on her knee, like she has done many times to the Team when they talked to her. "Don't you remember talking with me?"

She laughed, "How could I not? You're the only kid that I've known to have been through as much as you have, and only be thirteen."

"Well it took a while until I had the courage to deal with all that was going on alone. Despite what people, what Bruce might think, I wasn't fine. Not with my parents dying, or being captured with the Joker, or all those times I've been under fear gas; everything. I passed it off as 'being fine'; with a laugh every time I was scared. I still do, as you know. Without you, I probably couldn't deal with being Robin, or being some-what normal. I would be bursting with hidden emotions."

"I got you to open up more," she admitted.

"Yes and because you, you let me trust other people. Wally would have never known my identity if you haven't gotten me to let people get close to me for the first time since my parents died."

She put her hand over his and squeezed it. "I'm glad you did open up to others because as much as I love talking to you, it's good for you to relate and to open up to others your age. Wally is good for you and you are good for him."

"I can't relate to Wally. From what I just learned, Wally was such a lonely child and had no one to talk to, while I always had someone there for me."

"I guess he'll take more time than I thought," said Dinah.

"But that's alright, as long as he's alright in the end."

She smiled, "I'm sorry for calling you childish. If anything, you're the exact opposite, when you choose to be."

He shrugged. "What can I say? I hate seeing people sad when they shouldn't be."

"Okay, but besides that, you have to admit that 'angry eyes' was a very childish thing to say," she laughed.

"No," he defended, "just a childish way of naming them."

"Look, I know you guys had a fight with him. I know you're mad that he won't open up to you like he always has, but he was just mad because he's got all of his emotions hidden inside of him."

"While that may be true," he said, "I'm not making a metaphor when I said he had angry eyes. His eyes were really weird."

She narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean?"

* * *

"How did it go Klarion?" Sportsmaster asked

Klarion was playing with a ball of fire and grinned, "I think I did some pretty good damage."

"Is he dead?" Cheshire asked with a hint of worry and hope

Sure, she wanted him dead because she was part of the Light, but he was also the guy that made her sister happy, and no matter what, her sister came first. She was hoping that Klarion had failed. It would make him look bad, the boy would be alive, and there would be a chance that Sportsmaster was going to be asked next to kill the boy. It would be great, in Jade's opinion, if he failed just liked Klarion. Nothing would make her any happier than to see her father being made a fool. "Is the nuisance dead?" The Brain repeated

"No, those stupid kids interfered," he whined.

"So what? Are you saying that you can't take care of a couple of kids?" Cheshire grinned

"It's kind of hard when you're creating chaos on another planet!"

"Don't complain, you volunteered to get the boy."

"And then what?" he nagged her. "Let him slip through our fingers again because we can't kill him on the spot, but let it drag out longer than it needs to?"

"Go and concentrate on keeping the League occupied," The Brain instructed Klarion.

"But then I won't be able to play with my new toy!"

"You had your turn," Cheshire told him.

"Yeah, but how can I control him and cause chaos at the same time?" he grinned

The Brain asked, "What did you do?"

"Why spoil the fun?" he cackled

"I'll just send somebody else in to keep the League busy then," The Brain exasperated.

"That's fine with me," Klarion said wickedly, "but it would be great if his mentor was there to see what I did to his brat. Especially if he was forced to fight him."

"This was not the plan," Sportsmaster yelled.

"Sportsmaster is actually right," The Brain said. "However, this is even better. Now the boy will die in the most memorable way; killed by his own mentor."

Cheshire contradicted this, "Who's to say that Flash would actually kill him though? Those heroes don't go that far."

"Either he kills the brat or the brat kills someone else."

"But he can't kill just anyone; it has to be someone that the Flash cares about. Maybe even more than the boy," Cheshire supplied.

"But we would have to know his identity in order to do that," Klarion complained.

"Or we can choose someone that The Flash frequently associates with," The Brain complied.

"The best part is about that," Klarion grinned, "is that odds are, the brat is just as close to the people that Flash associates with. Just before Flash kills him, he'll feel no greater guilt."

"Cheshire; you will find as many obtainable villains to cause disorder in Central City. I want this boy dead. If you can't even exterminate the boy yourself, just bring him to me. Sportsmaster; you will hack into the government security base with me to look at Central City footage. We'll see who the fortunate target will be."

* * *

Black Canary opened the bottom of Wally's shoe up, and waited for Robin. Robin walked in with a chip in your hand. She thanked him and took the chip from his hand. She placed it inside of Wally's shoe and closed it. She used a little heating ray to melt the rubber back together, as if the shoe never came apart. She already put a chip in the Kid Flash boots that he was wearing now while he was unconscious. She handed Robin Wally's clothes and shoes and said, "He's probably awake. Tell him to get changed out of his costume and that M'gann is waiting for him in the living room."

"Let's just hope that the rest of his family isn't as bad," replied Robin.

Robin walked on to give Wally his clothes while Dinah waked to the living room to talk to M'gann. M'gann was wearing her pink skirt, white shirt with a pink sweater, her knee length white socks and black flats. She still hasn't changed her skin from green though. She smiled, "I believe you're forgetting something Megan Morse."

Megan snapped her head around to see Dinah. She then looked down at herself to see what she was missing and slapped herself in the head. "Hello Megan! Of course!"

Her green skin changed to her Caucasian color. She smiled at Black Canary and put her hands on her hips. "Anything else that I'm missing?"

"Nope, I believe that you got the important parts down," she replied.

"Did you want to talk to me?"

"Yes," she said as she motioned for her to sit back down. "Wally has a tracker in his shoe, so that if he is to slip out of your sight, we can track him."

"Is that all?"

Dinah tapped her hands on her knees and said, "Robin told me something…extraordinary…happened to Wally's eyes. He said that for a brief moment, they turned black. Did you see that as well?"

"Yes," she admitted, "I saw his eyes. Robin's right; they did turn black for a second before you came in. But…I could feel _it _inside of him!"

"Feel _what_ inside him, M'gann?" she pressed

She looked around to make sure that no one was around before whispering, "Klarion."

"M'gann what do you-"

She was cut off by Wally zooming into the room. "I'm here! Ready to go, Megan?"

She replied swiftly, "Yes! I can't wait to meet your family! I'm actually a little nervous."

When she said this, she gave a small glance towards Black Canary, but Wally didn't seem to notice, nor did he think that the reason she was nervous was because of his safety. "Don't worry; they'll love you just because you have red hair like the rest of us."

"Well, then I have nothing to fear I guess," she joked.

Wally glanced up at the clock to see that it was twelve thirty. He smiled and said, "Awesome, we're late."

_They could've been on time if it wasn't for that argument,_ Dinah thought.

* * *

"And that twat over there is Brandon, the one the party is for," Wally said, topping off telling Megan everyone that was at the family reunion.

"Wally!" she laughed. "Be nice to him! You said he's going to Harvard, right?"

"That's right," Wally said, "and that's why he's a twat. Not that fact that he's going to Harvard, but he's so condescending about it."

"Oh, sorry I didn't know."

He smiled and said, "How could you? I never told you."

Wally was informed when he arrived that Iris wasn't able to make it yet because her job requested more of her time, but she said she would try to be here as soon as she could. Megan continued to look at Wally's relatives and frowned. There was one he didn't tell her about. She couldn't see his face because his back was towards her, but he had blond hair and was wearing jeans and a green shirt. "Wally, who's that?"

Wally looked over at the man and was about to answer her, but stopped himself. "I have no idea."

Wally and Megan started to walk over to the man, and the closer they got, the more Wally got excited. That blonde man could be Barry. Wally tapped the man's shoulder, and as he turned around, his heart sank, but his smile was still on his face. "What are you doing here GA?" Wally asked

"It's Oliver King actually," Ollie told Wally, "and I'm here because your uncle asked me too. You might not know it, but I actually know your family from the time it was just The Flash around."

"How come I don't remember you then?"

"You were around five when I met you. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't remember me."

"You're not here to baby sit me, are you?" he groaned

"No, I'm mostly here for the food," Ollie joked.

Wally and Megan laughed. Megan commented, "You could be part of the Flash Family then."

"Wouldn't surprise me; Bats said it often enough to me and Barry before."

Megan left for those two to talk to each other. She saw a red head walk up the stairs with a small envelope in his hand. She looked around to see that no one was watching her, and went into camouflage mode. She followed the man up the stairs and through a door. When she got into the room, she realized that it was Wally's room. It looked the same way it did the last time she saw it. The relative placed the envelope on his bed, along with other envelopes and some wrapped gifts.

They were Wally's birthday presents.

Megan came out of her camouflage state and watched as the man whispered a 'happy birthday' to Wally. He turned around and jumped at the sight of Megan. He gave a breathe of relief and said, "Sorry I didn't see you there."

"It's alright; I'm sorry for scaring you," she replied politely.

"Not a problem," he said. "Well I don't remember being related to you, even though you have the red hair."

She laughed, "No, Wally just brought me along. I travel a lot, so I don't really have family reunions."

"Oh, well I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy your time here."

"Thanks," she replied. "You're very polite."

"Compared to…" he implied

"Oh no! I wasn't implying anything! I was just-"

He waved it off. "Don't worry about it. We all know about what is happening to Wally, and we all don't agree with it. Although Aunt Daphne…"

"Okay good. I don't think I caught your name. I'm Megan Morse!"

"I'm Devon West," he said while shaking her hand.

"So, who's this Aunt Daphne?"

He rolled his eyes and said, "She's our aunt that hates basically every one of her nephews and nieces, except for a select few."

"She sounds horrible," she announced.

"It's not that bad. We generally ignore that batty woman," he smiled.

"So, why don't you just give Wally his presents? Why sneak up to put them in his room."

"Well it seems like his father wouldn't approve ever since we heard of what happened. The past years, after his birthday, usually he calls us thanking for the gifts, but the past couple years, we haven't gotten them. We kind of thought…"

"I understand," Megan said so he wouldn't have to continue.

"Well, I'm going to go down and join the party."

"Yeah, I think I'll go and find Wally."

Megan and Devon made their way down stairs and turned into the living room. A couple of people were in there, mostly adults watching the news. Most of the kids were outside playing a game of kick ball or just talking in general. Wally was talking with Ollie in the kitchen, no within earshot of the television. The news came on and Megan listened carefully.

"_This is Iris West-Allen reporting live in Central City. There is an unusual attack with the villains known as Captain Cold, Gorilla Grodd, Cheshire, Harley Quinn, and The Joker. Everyone is completely shocked at the strange alliance. Many of us are also wondering, what are The Joker and Harley Quinn doing so far away from Gotham? What does this group of villains wish to accomplish? This is Iris West-Allen; stay tuned for an update within the hour."_

"Well those freaks better not interrupt our reunion," said a woman's voice.

"Aunt Daphne," Megan whispered to herself.

Aunt Daphne was sitting closest to the TV set, reading a book whenever a commercial came on. She was that relative that didn't interact with any one at family events if she could help it. Megan thought to herself, 'So Wally wanted me here to prank his family? No problem.'

She concentrated on the TV set and soon enough, it sparked and blew a fume. The TV was no longer working and the sparks that came from it hit Aunt Daphne's book, setting it on fire. Truth to be told, Megan helped the book catch fire out of a tiny spark. Not only did that horrid woman scream from her book getting caught on fire, but now the TV was broken, so there was no way that Wally could find out what was going on.

Megan turned her back on the many people screaming and putting out the fire that came from the book and used her com link. "Black Canary; there's trouble in Central City. It's Captain Cold, Grodd, Cheshire, Harley Quinn and Joker."

"An obvious attempt to draw Kid out; alright M'gann, the Team is on their way. Get Ollie to go as well and tell him that I'll be there as well."

Megan didn't answer and went straight to the kitchen where Ollie and Wally were watching the scene going on in the living room with a smile. She came up next to Wally and he said, "That was awesome."

"I just happened to not like the book she was reading," Megan tried.

"Well I don't like her, so that's okay."

All three of them laughed and soon Wally was summoned by his mother to bring the TV to the garbage can in the garage with the help of Devon. Every time Wally's mother was in Megan's sight, she glared at the woman. She just couldn't believe what she was doing to her son.

She shook that thought out of her head and said to Ollie, "There's trouble; Black Canary said she'll meet you there."

"Who is it?" he asked

"Joker, Harley Quinn, Captain Cold and Grodd," she replied.

"Damn, I don't like that monkey. Alright, I'm on my way. Thank you M'gann," he said to her.

She smiled and said, "It's Megan."

"Weird," he joked, "I think M'gann suits you better. Maybe you should consider changing your name."

She laughed at his joke and watched as he took off to go fight those who wish to kill one of her first friends she had on Earth.

* * *

Robin dodged another blade as The Joker tried to slice him with his knives again. "Come on kid," Joker complained, "I'll give you a smile just like mine!"

"Well what's wrong with the one I have," he joked.

"It's a cute smile, but it doesn't exactly say, 'homicidal maniac'!"

Artemis was up against Harley Quinn while Robin was dealing with Joker's quirky remarks. Harley had a giant hammer with her and took a swing at Artemis. She dodged the first swing, but was unable to avoid the next one and was sent flying across the concrete. She groaned and saw that Harley was about to take a final swing down at Artemis. Kauldar took his water bearers and formed his own hammer. He swung at Harley and knocked her away from his injured team mate. Superboy was dodging ice blasts from Captain Cold, but was proven difficult. Cold has already frozen Wolf and Superboy was trying to contain his anger for the villain. Cold complained, "Come on, Flash and Baby Flash were able to dodge my blasts! You're not even presenting me a challenge!"

Superboy's shoulder got caught in some ice and staggered backwards. Cold smile as he aimed his gun at Superboy to completely freeze him, when he got a tap on his shoulder. "Wanna hear a secret?" Black Canary asked and then screeched into his ear

Cold was pushed forward towards Superboy where he punched the villain after freeing himself from the ice covering his shoulder. Cheshire came lurking behind Dinah without her knowledge and was about to kill her with her sai before a green arrow knocked it out of her hand. "Leave the bird alone you cowardly cat."

"You want me to kill you first? Fine, I'm not picky in the order."

"You couldn't kill me if you even tried," he sneered with a playful jab.

"I'll snap your head sideways," she threatened.

Cheshire charged at Green Arrow while avoiding the arrows that he shot at her. He continued to shoot at her until she reached him. He defended himself too late for Cheshire jumped and kicked him in the head, sending him down to the ground. GA didn't miss a beat and swept her legs from under her. As she fell, he got up, but Cheshire was quick on her feet and got right back up. GA took a swing at her with his bow but she blocked it, but missed the hit where he kneed her in the stomach. She grabbed the leg that was in her stomach and spun him around to throw into a building. He groaned, but got right back up.

Black Canary came out of nowhere to throw a punch at Cheshire, but she grabbed her fist and threw her over her head. Oliver glared at the cat for hurting his girlfriend. While she was distracted, he shot an arrow at Cheshire's feet and it exploded. She was knocked high in the air and Oliver ran as fast as he could towards her. Before she hit the ground, he gave her a kick to the side that sent her harder into the ground. It didn't stop there though, as soon as she hit the ground, Ollie hit her with his bow, knocking her out.

"My head is still on straight," he remarked to her unconscious body,

Black Canary was helping Robin with Joker while Artemis was having a go at Harley again. Kauldar was against Captain Cold now while Superboy took on Grodd. Olive was going to help one of the kids when a red fire ball was thrown a couple of feet in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. He looked up to see Klarion.

"I don't have time for this spoiled brat," he said to himself.

"So the itty bitty babies need some grown up help? Pathetic," he taunted.

He threw multiple fire balls at Green Arrow, and he dodged most of them, but he saw that there was going to be a lot more that hit him. He shielded himself from the blast, but it never came. He looked up to see a green shield between him and Klarion.

Green Lantern came floating down, along with Batman, and Flash. "Nice try Klarion," Green Lantern mocked.

"NO!" he shouted. "You should be on another planet!"

"We became aware of your plan," Batman clarified. "Half of us stayed on that planet to clean up the mess you made while the rest of us came down here to stop you."

"How clever," The Witch Boy mocked.

"What now, Klarion? You're outnumbered; are you going to be a coward and flee as usual?" Flash mocked back

"Not this time. I have a new toy to play with before I leave!"

Miss Martian suddenly came flying in and announced, "Wally ran away! His eyes turned that black color again and he ran!"

The League members and M'gann turned to Klarion to see that his eyes turned its black color and laughed evilly. "Get him," he commanded.

A flash of yellow and red came and punched Ollie in the face, knocking him out. Kid Flash stood underneath Klarion with the same black eyes and an angry expression on his face. "Kid…" Barry whispered to himself.

Batman took charge and said, "Green Lantern; you and Flash try to contain Kid Flash. Miss Martian; you and I will go after Klarion."

Klarion laughed and replied, "You can try, but you won't win!"

Wally ran forward at his uncle with intentions of hurting him. Normally, Flash would be able to use a counter attack and hit his opponent back, but this was his nephew! He couldn't hit him no matter what the circumstances were; and Klarion knew that. Green Lantern tried to contain Wally in his green light, but was unable to catch him.

Klarion had a red bubble around him and seemed to not be paying attention to Batman or Miss Martian. He was looking for someone…he was looking for the person The Brain and Sportsmaster told him to use as a hostage. He was told to look for the reporter of Central City.

Yes, Iris West-Allen; it was shown that they always made sure to talk to her everyday whenever they were out protecting the city. And there she was with her news crew, trying to get video footage of the fight, but trying to keep a safe distance away.

"There she is! Get her!" Klarion yelled at Kid Flash

Wally immediately forgot about the fight with The Flash and Green Lantern and made a B-Line for his aunt. He reached her before they figured out who Klarion was referring to. KF looped her arms underneath hers and brought his hands up to her face and held it in place. Klarion shouted, "EVERYONE STOP OR HE SNAPS HER NECK!"

* * *

**How was that? Sorry for the long update, it is really hard typing with a cast and then my arm starts to hurt, so I have to take a break. Anyway, I hope that you have all stayed with me and hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	14. Happy Birthday

**Gosh sorry for the long wait on the update. Good news though; I got my cast and braces off on the same day! It just so happens that on that very same day I got a new puppy! I think I would have died of happiness if it weren't for this story that I have yet to finish! Anyways I have been thinking long and hard about this chapter and I hope you all will like it. IMPORTANT: YOUNG JUSTICE MIGHT NOT BE OVER! My friend sent me a news thingy on her phone that was a summary of a comic con with the Young Justice writers and one or two of the voice actors. I think it hinted at more episodes and that they would not comment on the fate of our beloved WALLY WEST! That gave me the hope that he isn't actually dead and I can sleep better at night. Okay, I'll stop rambling. Any suggestions or ideas are welcomed! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…sadly**

"He can't snap her neck," Flash told Klarion.

"He can if I tell him too." He bragged

"No," Robin replied. "He literally can't. He doesn't know how to and I doubt you're smart enough to know how to either."

"Shut it you stupid kid!" The Witch boy yelled angrily

"He's seriously calling Rob a stupid kid? Then what does that make him?" Superboy commented

'_Guys, I think you're trying to make him made. Don't you think that's a bad idea?' _M'gann said through the mind link

'_No it's a great idea. The angrier he gets at us, the less he's paying attention to controlling Wally.' _Robin explained

"Don't make me hurt you. Or better yet, don't make me make him hurt you." He said referring to the younger speedster

This time, Batman chided in with, "You really aren't that smart if you think that you can out beat us. It's five against eight; the odds aren't exactly in your favor."

"Then let's make our odds…in our favor," The Joker laughed.

A giant pink flower with a giant green vine erupted from the street and out bloomed Killer Frost standing next to Poison Ivy. Grundy came stomping down the street with Black Spider crawling across a building. While the four new rogues came and everyone watched them, including the other antiheroes, Batman crouched down to an unconscious Green Arrow and injected him with a needle. Green Arrow immediately began to stir and Batman whispered, "Get up."

Batman hauled him to his feet and nodded towards Flash. Flash quickly grabbed Cheshire and borrowed one of Batman's handcuffs and handcuffed the cat to a nearby mailbox. He quickly ran back into place before the Klarion and his crew turned back around. They didn't want the bad guys to think that if they moved, they would be attacking and put Iris and Wally's life at risk.

"What the hell is happening?" GA asked referring to Iris being the hostage of WALLY

'_I'd prefer if you would use Miss Martian's psychic link.' _Batman commented

GA grabbed his head and retorted, _'This is so not helping my headache. What hit me in the face, a truck?'_

'_Wally's fist is more like it,'_ Artemis corrected.

Green Arrow rubbed his head and said, _'Kid packs a punch.'_

'_Yeah, going at the speed of sound,' _Robin snickered.

'_We're out numbered.' _Batman stated

'_And some of these guys aren't exactly easy to take down.' _Artemis said

'_Hey Bats, why is it that you can't keep your villains locked up? Or in your own city for that matter,' _Flash commented.

'_Blame the guards. It seems they aren't capable of keeping them in.'_

'_Maybe we can get back to the matter at hand,' _GL said.

'_Right, what do you got Kal?' _asked Robin

Kauldar replied, _'Whoever has Wally has the upper hand. Without him, we cannot attack for the sake of Mrs. Allen's safety and his own.'_

'_So then how do we get Wally back?' _M'gann asked

Robin laughed in the mind link and replied, _'Easy; we taunt Klarion and try to catch Wally.'_

"Hey Witch Boy!" Robin shouted. "You sure brag about how powerful your 'toy' is but you just haven't proved it yet."

"I don't have to prove anything to you brats," he sneered.

"Then I guess I just don't believe you. And I was hoping that taking you down would be a challenge this time." Robin quirked

"As I recall, you had to call in Doctor Fate to actually stand a chance against me!" Klarion shouted back

"That's a lot of talk for someone who just stays in his bubble," Conner added.

Klarion's body flared in red flames as he cried out, "GET THEM!"

Wally pushed Iris to the ground and attacked Robin first. Flash quickly picked up Iris and put her at a safe distance away and told her to go. Wally went to go punch Robin, but Robin blocked it and twisted his arm behind his back. "Wally," he whispered into his ear, "this isn't you. I know you can hear me…so fight it, damnit! We don't want to hurt you."

Wally pushed Robin back with his other arm and faced him. Klarion came over closer to them to watch while the others fought. Joker was laughing hysterically as he tried to slice up Batman with a knife. Batman tried to through in a punch, but The Joker was just as athletic. He could dodge just as easy as Batman, and just like Batman, he hit his target. The Joker has a lot of toys and he intends on using them all on Batman.

Harley Quinn and Black Canary were fighting near them, and going hand to hand in combat. If Harley Quinn gets too far away, she'll be blasted away by Canary's scream. Up close though, she'll have to use her fist to block Harley's. Dinah punched Harley Quinn in the face and sent her staggering backwards. Harley wiped the blood from her mouth and pulled out her gun. She shot a bullet at Dinah and she quickly stepped to the side to avoid the bullet. She ran up to knock the gun away, but she shot again. Black Canary tied to dodge out of the way, but the only people faster than bullets are the Flash Family. The bullet nicked her forearm and she cried out in pain. She held her arm and glared at Harley Quinn as she laughed. While Harley took that moment to laugh, Black Canary took that moment to use her sonic scream at her. Harley Quinn was flown backwards with the gun knocked out of her hand. BC got up and ran after her, ready to engage her again.

As usual, Flash was running circles around Captain Cold. He was falling just short of a punch whenever he tried. Captain Cold would almost hit him with his freeze gun so he had to dodge back out. Captain Cold got Flash to dodge back out again and this time, he froze the ground around him. There was a good yard or two between them. Now Flash couldn't come any closer. But that doesn't mean that he won't try. Flash ran at Captain Cold again, and he was running fine on the ice, until another blast of ice was shot at him. He tried to dodge the blast, but he ended up slipping and falling on his butt. Captain Cold quickly covered Flash in ice until his whole body was preserved. Captain Cold laughed as he exited his safety circle to go help someone else when an arrow flew over and attacked itself to Cold's back. He stumbled and then was instantly coved in green foam. Cold was down, but so was Flash. They couldn't risk shattering it, for they might shatter Barry as well. It was either up to Flash if he could vibrate in there, or the sun.

Green Lantern was fighting Gundy. He made a bat and hit Grundy like a baseball. He flew over to where he sent Grundy and made a baseball mitt and made a fantastic save. He quickly made a giant sling shot and loaded Grundy in. He shot him up into the sky and smiled as he heard him roar. He looked down to see Barry vibrating out of the ice. He smiled and floated down to him. He was panting and shivering from the ice, but otherwise, unharmed. "How'd it go, everything cool?" GL joked

"J-Just frosty," Barry chattered. "How's Grundy?"

GL looked up and didn't see Grundy falling down anywhere. "Weightless….in orbit," he smiled.

While GL guarded Flash so he could get himself back together, Green Arrow was fighting the other ice villain, Killer Frost. Not much was going on besides GA making quirky comments at her and firing arrows and some of them were being frozen. He was still a little woozy from being knocked out and was trying not to go hand to hand with her.

Aqualad used his water bearers as whips, trying to knock Black Spider off a building. He had to dodge the spider webs that were shot at him as well. Black Spider stuck out his arm to shoot another web, and Aqualad took that moment to whip his water around his arm. He tugged down on his water whip and Black Spider came tumbling down. Black Spider landed nimbly and shot a web Aqualad that attached itself to his chest. Black Spider started pulling back on the web to drawn Aqualad to him, but Aqualad also grabbed onto it and started to pull. Kauldar was much stronger. He ripped the spider web off his chest and electrocuted it. Black Spider compulsed and fell to the ground, unconscious.

M'gann was invisible, hiding from Poison Ivy. She flew behind Poison Ivy and lifted a mail box with her powers. She threw the mail box at Poison Ivy, but she quickly turned around and grabbed it with a vine. She used another vine to go up and smack Miss Martian out of the sky, now that she knew where she was. M'gann screamed and fell to the ground. Superboy was nearby and stopped to look at her. _'M'gann, are you alright?' _He tried.

He didn't get an answer back and he growled, ready to go after Poison Ivy herself, but Grodd punched Superboy in the head at his moment of distraction. Superboy looked back at Grodd and attacked him again. Poison Ivy was going to attack Superboy, but Flash and Green Lantern stepped in her path. "I guess I can choke a few weeds before I get to him," she sighed.

Klarion smirked as he looked at his work. "Stunning what a little team work can do," he commented.

Robin scoffed. "This is what you call teamwork? The second one of them feels like it's too much to handle, they'll bail!"

Klarion shrugged and said, "So the weaker ones will leave, big deal."

Robin would've said something else if it hadn't been for Wally attacking him again. Robin caught his fist with his hand. Wally tried to punch him with his other fist, but Robin caught that one too. They were face to face and Robin said to his best friend, "Stop it KF. You can fight this. You don't want to do this. I know you."

Klarion laughed at this. "If you knew him so well then you would know that he always wanted to do this. I'm just giving him a little…push."

Robin had to think; what did he mean? Surely he was lying because he and Wally were practically brothers. Sure they didn't exactly get along from time to time and argued once in a while, but nothing major…right? Robin whispered to Wally, "Wally snap out of it. I don't know what's going on that's making you do this, but everyone here is here to help you."

Wally was stronger than Robin and pushed him away. His eyes snapped back to green for a moment and said, "If you wanted to help me you would've been there when I had to go back home after I was kidnapped. Instead you all left me alone for three weeks with _him! _And you did nothing!"

Wally grabbed his head in pain and kneeled down to the ground. Robin walked forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "KF, are you alright?"

Robin knelt down to his level and looked down at his face. Wally's eyes were scrunched shut and he was breathing hard. He took a sharp intake of breathe and opened his eyes.

They were black.

Wally punched Robin in the face and Robin fell straight on his back. Wally ran to Robin and quickly put his hands to his neck and started choking him. Robin put his hands on Wally's, tying to pry them off. Robin gagged out, "W-Wally…s-s-stop…"

Wally didn't show and signs of stopping. Robin kicked his legs into Wally's stomach and sent him flying off of him. Wally stood up to attack again but stopped. For the second time, his eyes turned green. Robin looked behind him to see what he was looking at; it was Artemis.

Artemis was fighting Teekl, who was the size of Wolf. She shot an arrow at him, which exploded at his feet. He only staggered backwards and charged at Artemis. Artemis went to go step out of the way, but Teekl pawed at her and Artemis got clawed in the arm. Similar to the failsafe simulation, Wally yelled, "ARTEMIS!"

"Come on you stupid toy, don't break on me now!" Klarion exclaimed

Wally's eyes turned back and Robin cursed to himself. They almost freed Wally again and they couldn't keep him here with them. Wally ran at Robin, but Robin just flipped Wally over his shoulder and watched as his best friend tumbled. Robin threw a bird-a-rang at him that stuck to the floor. As Klarion cried out that he missed, the bird-a-rang released smoke and Wally fell unconscious. That wouldn't hold him long though; his fast metabolism would make him wake up quicker than it would have on others. Robin would guess that it would be five or ten minutes before Wally woke up. But his best friend was temporarily down, so he focused on the Witch Boy.

Robin threw two bird-a-rangs at Klarion, but Klarion just flicked his wrist and they burnt into ashes. "I guess I'll have to do all the work myself," Klarion sighed.

He threw two fire balls at Robin, and which he dodged. He threw more bird-a-rangs at him as a distraction. He was waiting for someone to help him. No way could he defeat him by himself. He was an ordinary rogue. Robin couldn't even touch him if Klarion wanted to. Robin stole a glance at GL and Flash, who just finished taking down Poison Ivy. They caught his look and ran over to help him. Robin then looked over to see that Green Arrow was dragging M'gann to the side and then helped Black Canary over; whose bullet wound was continuing to bleed. It wasn't serious, but if something wasn't done about it, than it would become serious. _So GA, BC and Miss M can't help_, thought Robin. _At least Harley Quinn and Killer Frost is out_.

Robin thought to himself that if someone would just help Artemis instead. Robin knew that he was the distraction for Klarion. If they could get a good hit on his precious demon cat, than Klarion would panic and flee; hopefully no longer controlling Wally. Flash and GL obviously didn't think the same way he did. They don't know about the effect the cat has on the Witch Boy because they were never there when they fought him, and he couldn't use the mind link to tell them and he wasn't about to shout it out to them so that Klarion could hear what they were planning. Ah, Flash is here so there is no need for com link. GL arrived shortly after. Great…now if one of them suddenly leaves, it'll cause suspicion. Maybe it wouldn't, but Robin wasn't going to take that chance.

Artemis was still fighting the Teekl, but was struggling. Superboy would be a big help to her. Robin knows that he and Kauldar would catch on. Batman would too because well he is called THE Batman for a reason. Flash said to Robin, "GL and I will engage Klarion. Could you…you know…check up on kid? Maybe he'll be fine now that you knocked him up a bit."

"I highly doubt it," Robin said. "But I have an idea to bring him out of it."

Flash smiled and replied, "Than get going Robin! What are you waiting for, a theme song?"

"No," he joked, "but one couldn't hurt."

Robin ran to the sleeping red head as the two Justice Leaguers engaged Klarion. Robin got on his knees and turned Wally on his back side. He stared at him for a moment, hoping that he would wake up, but he didn't. "Um…" Robin said. He poked Wally in the chest and said, "Wake up."

Nothing happened.

"Don't make me slap you," he warned.

No response.

"Okay," he said, "you give me no choice."

Robin slapped the poor red head.

Wally opened his eyes, and to Robin's relief, they were green. "Dude," he groaned, "I hear you and was waking myself up. There was no need for the slap."

"To be fair I did warn you though."

"Then maybe you should give me more time between the warning and the act of slapping me."

"As usual, you were too slow for my pace," Robin joked.

Wally rolled his eyes and replied, "That joke is slap worthy."

Robin came back with, "That slap is valid if you can catch me."

"You know I can catch you."

"But you would have to find me first," Robin reminded him.

"Shut up," groaned Wally.

Robin helped Wally up and asked, "Do you remember anything?"

He shook his head. "Only bits and pieces; I remember yelling at you because something inside of me told me to overcome this…thing holding me down and to yell at you. I don't even remember what I said to you."

Robin quickly said, "It was nothing important; anything else?"

"Artemis…I remember-is she okay? She was getting attacked by the cat!"

Wally looked around and saw Artemis beneath the cat, and she was holding up the distance between them with her bow. Kid Flash ran over and knocked his shoulder into the cat, sending him off of Artemis. He looked down at her to see that she was covered in deep cat scratches and bruises, but otherwise okay. He smiled as he helped her up. "Missed me?"

_You have no idea how much I have missed you. Your jokes, your voice, your red hair, your eyes, your…everything! I missed you so much because the thought of losing you was suddenly a possibility and that possibility was something that I could not live with if it came true. _Thought Artemis

"Oh yeah," she said sarcastically. "I felt so miserable without you that it was almost like having you here."

He narrowed his eyes and commented, "Just as delightful as I left you."

Teekl meowed and that caught the three teen's attention. Klarion snapped his head towards their way and said, "Goodie, my toy is awake."

Wally's eyes widen and yelled, "No!"

He grabbed his head in pain. For a moment, it looked like he could fight it, but everyone was proven wrong when he grabbed Artemis's arm and threw her into a building. A green arrow came flying at Wally, but he dodged it. Green Arrow was standing there; another arrow loaded. He yelled, "That's my protégé you just threw into the wall."

"And that's my partner you're shooting at!" Flash reminded him

"Then what do you want me to shoot at?" GA countered

_Screw it, _Robin thought. "The cat!" Robin yelled. "Shoot at the cat! Without the cat, Klarion can't exist in this world!"

"Shut your mouth you stupid kid!" Klarion yelled. "TEEKL!"

The cat leaped into his arms as he became cat sized. Klarion formed a red bubble around his self and began focusing on his toy. Robin took one last glance at Artemis; she wasn't getting up. So they couldn't get the feline, so now they have to rely on Robin's original plan; talk Wally out of it. Seeing Artemis in danger brought him out of it, and so did a troubled thought that got ignited.

Wally charged at Green Arrow who began shooting arrows, that wouldn't harm him, at him. It didn't work and they went hand to hand. GA took a swing at him with his bow to which Wally ducked at. When Wally ducked, GA punched him in the face that sent him faltering backwards.

Green Lantern made a giant hammer and was smashing away at Klarion's protective bubble. Flash decided that they needed more help and went to get Kauldar. While those two were still battling, Flash came from behind and punched out Black Spider. Kauldar gave him a look a gratitude before Flash motioned him over to Klarion. He understood and began electrocuting the red bubble. Flash went to go help Superboy, but before he could, Superboy punched Grodd's lights out. "Oh good," Flash said to Conner. "This is coming along quicker than I thought. Now can you be like the Hulk and smash the crap out of Klarion's bubble?"

"I've got nothing better to do."

"Great! I'll go get Bat-what?"

Joker was down, but Batman was nowhere to be found. Flash threw his hands up and said, "He better be doing something important." Klarion noticed Barry standing there, looking for Batman and had the perfect idea. Wally suddenly stopped attacking Robin and ran up the side of a building. Once he was high enough, he launched himself off the building and turned like a ball going straight for his uncle. Robin yelled to warn him but it was too late. Flash turned around just in time for Wally's feet to hit his chest forcefully. Flash groaned on the ground and looked at a very blurry Wally, who punched him in the face to send him into darkness.

"I think I'll go let you stretch your legs again, Teekl."

Klarion opened a little cat door for Teekl to go through. As soon as Teekl made it through Klarion began closing it, but not before a bat-a-rang flew through it and attached itself to the ground in the bubble. Klarion didn't notice until it beeped and exploded. Klarion bounced off the side of his own bubble and yelled at Batman. "Cheater! You cheated! You can't do that! THAT ISN'T FAIR!"

Batman suddenly swooped down and punched Klarion in the face. "Let. Him. Go." He growled

"Who the fast kid? Only if you can catch him," said Klarion as he snapped his fingers and Wally took off running.

Robin, Superboy, and Kauldar ran to where M'gann parked her Bio Ship and boarded to chase after him. Batman called Superboy back to help get Teekl and Klarion before they disappeared. Kauldar began flying the ship and Robin started tracking Wally with his heat signatures and fast energy impulses. "Found him; turn right on the next street and keep going straight."

_This would be so much easier with Flash, _Robin thought.

Soon they caught up with him, and Wally seemed to know that. He ran up the side of a building and stood on top of a roof…waiting for them. Kauldar landed on the roof and they both exited the Bio Ship. KF stood there, looking at them for a minute. All three of them were standing on the very edge of the roof, but still a bit away from each other. Robin took a step forward, so Wally took a closer step towards the edge. Robin stopped, but then took another step and so Wally took another step towards the edge. "Klarion ordered Wally to kill himself," he told Kauldar.

"We cannot just stand here forever though….Robin go after him." He ordered.

Robin knew exactly what he was thinking. Robin took off at a sprint towards Wally, so Wally jumped off the roof, falling to his doom. Robin also jumped off the roof and started falling with his best friend. Robin went into a dive-bomb position and soon caught up with him. He grabbed his arm and shot his grapple hook onto the roof of another building. They swung towards that building, and Wally slammed into it while Robin used his feet to stop himself. Robin grimaced, "Whoops."

Robin clicked a button on the handle he was holding and they grapple hook pulled them up. Kauldar followed them in the Bio Ship and landed on the roof to where they would be coming up on. Kauldar grabbed Wally and pulled him up as Robin pulled his self up. Wally tried to make another run for it, but Kauldar held his arms behind his back, and resisting him from going anywhere. Kauldar gave him a nod of approval, so Robin began talking. "Ugh, hey Wally…From what you told me when you weren't like this, you couldn't hear me or anyone else until something…happened."

Robin looked at Kauldar, giving him a look that says, 'what should I do?' Kauldar just shrugged his shoulders and urged him to go on. Robin sighed and mumbled, "Why is this never easy?"

Robin looked Wally in the eyes and almost shivered. They were still black, but he had to get past that in order to snap him out of it. "Wally, I know you better than anyone else. You might want to disagree from time to time, but the truth is that I do you know you better than other people. I know how you didn't just create Flash's experiment to get his powers; you blew it up and got landed in the hospital for a month. How you begged for him to let you be his partner even though he didn't want to let you at first. You told me that the reason you weren't as fast as Flash was because you were scarred. You are scarred that you'll go too fast and end up in the speed force, so you go slower than Flash so you know that you're safe. "

Wally seemed to have calmed down, and he didn't seem like such a struggle anymore. Kauldar loosened up, but still held onto him firmly, just in case. Kauldar encouraged him, "Keep going, I think you're getting through to him."

Robin thought deep into his mind and said, "Remember that day you had to go back to your parents after you were kidnapped? You yelled at me before for not being there. I know I wasn't and I'm sorry, I should've been there. I thought you wanted space and I was being stupid. But remember when you were saying goodbye to all of us? Well, being the troll I know you call me, I had a camera and took a picture of you and Artemis when you guys hugged."

Wally's arms twitched.

"I know you heard me. You can hear me every time I say Artemis. You know why? Because you told me that you liked her."

Wally stopped struggling and dropped to his knees. His eyes were still black.

"The first time you met me; you hugged me and told me your name immediately. You later told me that you did it because you thought that I would be your first real friend. Now we're best friends. You were right; you made your first real friend and so did I. Besides Barbra, you were my first friend and it felt good because, well, you were a dude. You were my first friend that I told my secret ID to because you were one of the only people that I let in since my parent's death. You are that special of a person Wally, which is another reason to which you need to come out of this; you need to bounce back like you always do."

"No need to get emotional Rob," Wally said.

Robin couldn't help but smile. Kauldar took action and asked, "Can Klarion still control you?"

Wally nodded his head. "I can still feel that…thing…inside my head. It's kind of by my ear, like it's telling me to do something and I just do it because it feels right even though I know it's not."

"Then the question remains; how do we get the thing controlling you out?" Kauldar said

"And how did it get in?" Robin asked

Wally rubbed his right ear where he felt the thing inside him controlling him. This is where his com link should be. Wally remembered when he was alone in that fight with Klarion.

_He put his finger up to his com link in his ear and said, "Kid Flash to Aqualad, I need the Team's help in Central City."_

_Klarion scrunched his face and yelled, "Hey! That's cheating!"_

_Wally didn't get an answer back because Klarion snapped his fingers and his com link burst in his ear. It hurt him and made Kid Flash crouch down on the ground holding his bloody ear. Wally could hear Klarion laughing clearly in his left ear, but his right has gone a bit vague._

"My com link," Wally stated.

"What?"

"My com link; during the fight I had with him before you guys showed up, he blew up my com link in my ear so I couldn't contact you guys."

"You think he could've done something besides blowing up your com link?"

"It's our best shot."

"Then how do we get whatever is in me out?" Wally asked

Robin and Kauldar looked at each other and said, "Doctor Fate."

"Right…this should be fun," grumbled Wally.

"We should get back to the others," Kauldar said.

"But Wally can't get near Klarion," Robin said. "If he gets too close than Klarion's control over him could get stronger."

Kauldar thought this through and decided, "Robin you stay with Kid until I give you the clear to come back or we come to you."

"Sure thing Kal," agreed Robin.

"Perhaps you could fill him in on the…events that have occurred."

"Right…"

Kauldar left to go back to where Klarion was and Wally turned to Robin. "Please tell me what I did."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I need to know what I did so I can try to make up for it!"

"You don't need to make up for it because you couldn't control it!"

"Fine, fine; just tell me what I did."

Robin sat on the edge of the building and let his feet dangle as he looked out over the city. Wally joined him and waited for Robin to start. "You punched Green Arrow."

"How bad?"

"You knocked him out," he stated.

"But I remember seeing him up and running one of the times I came out of it."

Robin simply stated, "Batman."

Wally nodded his head and asked, "Were we fighting when I did that?"

"No," Robin sighed, "it was when you first showed up. You caught everyone by surprise."

"No…" he groaned

"Don't worry it gets worse," Robin tried to joke.

"What can be worse than punching out a member of the Justice League?"

Robin played with his thumbs and bit his lip. Wally was looking at his friend with a scared expression now. "Come on Rob, I need to know."

"You-You had Aunt Iris," Robin said slowly.

"What do you mean by 'had'?" he asked

"As in you had her in a head lock."

Wally rubbed his eye as if he was rubbing away a tear, but Robin didn't say anything about it. He knew how he would feel about it. Aunt Iris was like an aunt to Robin as well, so that's what he called her. If Robin did something similar to what Wally had done, he would feel the same way. Wally spoke, "Please tell me that that is all that happened."

"Well…you attacked me a couple times…"

"God Dick, I'm so sorry," Wally said, facing him.

"It's alright. I mean, I slammed you into a building so we're kind of even."

Wally gave a little laugh and asked, "What else?"

"Well….you kind of threw Artemis into a wall."

"WHAT!? Is she alright?" he asked quickly

"Yeah, she's fine." Robin replied. "She is just unconscious."

Wally put his face in his hands and said, "I can't believe I did that. I hope that she'll be alright. If I hurt her I just couldn't…"

"She's going to be alright Wally," Robin tried.

"Yeah, 'going to be', which means she isn't fine right now."

"Don't be so hard so hard on yourself, she'll understand."

"It's just…it gets worse and worse as you continue on. Please tell me that it doesn't get worse than hurting Artemis." He begged

Robin just looked at him and said, "I'm sorry."

"Who?"

"Wally we can skip over this one," Robin tried.

"Who?" he asked again

He sighed, "Uncle Barry."

"No," Wally stated. "No. There is no way that attacked him as well. First Aunt Iris, now him? I can't believe that I attacked the only two people who acted like parents to me. How-How could I repay them like that?"

"YOU didn't; Klarion did. You have to remember that it wasn't you that attacked him, okay?"

"I know that but it doesn't make it any easier."

"Wally they already forgave you from the second you, you know, attacked," he said uncomfortably. "They know it wasn't your fault and don't blame you. The only one blaming you is yourself."

Wally was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He hurt almost all the people that he cared about, and they already forgave him. He wants to believe it, but it just seems so unreal. Wally said, "I'm so sorry."

"There isn't anything to be sorry for."

They sat in silence for a moment, neither one knowing what to say. Finally Robin said to his best friend, "Happy Birthday, you crazy red head."

**What do you think? I think you should review and tell me, that's what I think. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
